


Atado a ti

by Lyzze



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, M/M, Past Abuse, Sex, Sex Work, Slow Burn, Violence, Weapons, radiodust - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 53,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21555112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyzze/pseuds/Lyzze
Summary: Traducción autorizada del fanfic "Bound to you" de JorjiBoyBlue.Angel sólo quería su libertad. Nunca espero que la libertad sólo vendría con más cadenas.
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne & Vaggie, Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	1. Inseguro de poder confiar

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bound to you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414232) by [JorjiBoyBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JorjiBoyBlue/pseuds/JorjiBoyBlue). 



> Esta traducción está autorizada por JorjiBoyBlue, autor de la obra. 
> 
> Por favor, si le gusta la historia pase a dejar kudos a la historia original y si puede algún comentario donde exprese cuanto le gusto, es una de mis favoritas de ellos dos y me siento feliz de que se me diera la oportunidad de traducirla al español para que los fans hispanos puedan disfrutarla.

**Capítulo 1: Inseguro de poder confiar**

El día había sido extraño. Extraño podría ser un eufemismo, pero esa era la mejor palabra que tenía por ahora. Angel había trabajado por la mañana, escabulléndose mientras los fuegos artificiales explotaban después del exterminio. En su tiempo libre jugó un poco y ayudó a Cherri. Discutió con Vaggie, porque ayudar a su mejor amiga había sido “malo.” Muy bien, quizá todo eso era algo normal para él, pero fue después cuando se puso extraño. El Demonio Radio apareció. Supuestamente él era un gran pez gordo. Si lo era, ¿por qué Valentino nunca dijo algo sobre él? 

El Demonio Radio, Alastor, trajo consigo una caravana de personajes extraños. Niffty era linda; corriendo alrededor limpiando y decorando. La adorable pequeña monstruo parecía que estaba constantemente vibrando. Ya la amaba. Entonces Alastor trajo a Husk. Todo lo que necesitaba saber Angel era que era un hombre y que podría darle realmente alcohol. ¡Finalmente! ¡Algo de diversión en ese aburrido basurero!

La parte más extraña, por mucho, fue la facilidad con la que Alastor eliminó a Sir Pentious. Sólo un chasquido de sus dedos y el dirigible se derrumbó. Bien, después de pensarlo, quizá Alastor era alguien con quien debería sólo joder muy poco. Sin embargo, algo lo estaba molestando. ¿Por qué estaba Alastor aquí? Si él era tan jodidamente poderoso, ¿por qué estaba en el “Happy” Hotel? Alastor había dicho que estaba aburrido y que esto sería algo entretenido. Que él no creía en la loca idea de Charlie, lo cual no fue sorprendente en lo más mínimo. Algo simplemente no estaba bien para que cualquiera de ellos tomará sus palabras al pie de la letra. Angel se aseguró en el fondo de su mente de mantener un ojo sobre él. 

Mirando a ese pequeño y poderoso ciervo, quien destruyó a su principal enemigo y el de Cherri, en la cocina; Angel cambió de opinión. ESO era lo más extraño que había pasado en el día. Alastor estaba tarareando, tal vez sólo estaba tocando una vieja frecuencia de radio, mientras cortaba algunas cosas y mezclaba otras. Llevaba el cabello recogido, su abrigo estaba en el respaldo de una silla y tenía las mangas enrolladas. Era demasiado dócil. Sin embargo, no iba a quejarse, había sido literalmente una eternidad desde que había tenido una comida casera decente. Era algo sólo un poco más que inquietante, considerando quien estaba cocinando.

―¿Sucede algo? ―la atención de Angel se dirigió al par de ojos brillantes que lo miraban.

―¿Hunh? ―Angel parpadeó hacia el otro en genuina confusión. 

―Puedo sentir que me estás mirando ―Alastor declaró de manera obvia.

―Si, bueno, Vag no quiere que te quedes solo ahora mismo. Sin embargo, no sé porque ella confía en mí para vigilarte ―sonrió y apoyó la cabeza en su mano. Fue tomado por sorpresa por una risa tranquila.

―Ah, sí. Vaggie parece no confiar en mí. Ella es sabia por no hacerlo. Aunque eso causará problemas si queremos ser socios comerciales ―el ciervo sacudió la cabeza―. ¿Tú nombre es Angel, correcto? ―Alastor se detuvo esperando un asentimiento del otro―. ¿Te importaría ayudarme? Todavía no he aprendido dónde está todo ―le lanzó una sonrisa desconcertante al otro. Angel lo tenía que admitir, este era uno de los pocos hombres que encontraba atractivos y aterradores a la vez. Por otra parte, el miedo sólo era una emoción disfrazada a lo que a él respecta. 

Angel le devolvió una sonrisa seductora al otro. ―Sólo quieres una excusa para acercarte a mí, ¿eh? ―se rió para sí mismo y se puso de pie. Angel vio un escalofrío recorrer el cuerpo de Al mientras la sonrisa del otro se tensaba. 

―Ha. No. No del todo ―él se rió con un indicio de nerviosismo. Angel decidió ignorarlo. El claro rechazo del otro no le molesto en lo más mínimo; lo cierto era que lo respetaba y apreciaba la ausencia de insultos que normalmente le seguían. Cogió los platos y los cubiertos. Una vez que se puso la mesa, ayudó a Alastor a servir el jambalaya. Olía muy bien. Se le hacía agua a la boca. Llegó a servir el último plato cuando su teléfono infernal sonó.

―Mierda, lo siento. Dame un segundo ―dejó la olla sobre la mesa y miró su teléfono. Alastor le dio una sonrisa confusa. 

―Eres del tipo que siempre contesta su teléfono sin importar que, ¿cierto? ―Alastor sacudió la cabeza. Que escasos modales. 

Angel le lanzó una mirada feroz. ―Bueno, no lo haría si no TUVIERA que hacerlo, créeme ―abrió el nuevo mensaje de texto y vio que en realidad era de su jefe. 

_ V: Bebé, bebé, bebé. Adivina quién vio las noticias hoy… Aquí. AHORA.  _

―Mierda ―respondió rápidamente y se pasó una mano por el pelo―. Me tengo que ir ―suspiró. Era demasiado bueno para una cena casera. Probablemente tendría que conseguir algo de camino a casa más tarde. Lo que sea que Valentino quisiera, sería mejor comer después, no antes. Angel giró y se dirigió a la puerta. 

―Te dejare un plato en la nevera ―la voz de Alastor lo hizo detenerse a medio paso. 

―¿Hunh? ¿Por qué harías eso? Sólo cómanlo, está bien. No sé cuando regresaré. Puedo conseguir comida de camino a casa ―cruzó sus brazos, mirando al ciervo. 

Alastor se encogió de hombros. ―Hay bastante, no veo porque no podemos salvar un poco para ti ―su sonrisa se suavizó―. Cualquier cosa que sea, debe ser muy importante como para que te pidan perderte la cena. Es una lastima. 

Angel lo miró con absoluta confusión. Echó un vistazo a su teléfono para ver la hora. ―Mierda… Uhm… Gracias, supongo ―no tuvo tiempo de cuestionar la posible amabilidad del otro. 

Angel salió apresurado por la puerta y llamó a su conductor habitual para encontrarse con él a unos pocas calles del hotel. Una vez en el auto, se encontró pensado en ese momento con Alastor. Tal vez envenenó la comida y quería asegurarse de que todos tomaran su parte. Tendría tiempo suficiente para esconder los cuerpos de todos. Sin embargo, Angel había estado observando. Así que eso estaba fuera de discusión. 

¿Quizá Alastor planeaba comérselos a todos, así que quería que todos comieran sus cosas favoritas para que supieran mejor? Más convincente, pero todavía no se sentía bien. Ningún demonio, menos un señor supremo, tenía alguna razón para ser amable. Especialmente con él. Quizá Alastor sólo quería que confiaran en él. Así podría usarlos. Angel sacudió la cabeza mientras veía el paisaje. Sonaba más como eso. Por lo general, cualquiera que hiciera algo por él, sólo quería algo a cambio. Él sólo tenía que pagarle, la confianza no era necesaria. 

El estudio apareció ante su vista más rápido de lo que le hubiera gustado. Nunca le gustó estar en el estudio para ser honesto, pero ese era el círculo del infierno en el que se encontraba atrapado. La lujuria controlada, rameras, súcubos, incubos, etc. Al menos podía vivir fuera del segundo círculo. Era la mascota de Valentino, se le permitía lo que quisiera. Mientras Valentino dijera que sí. 

Cuando Angel se manifestó por primera vez en el infierno, estaba junto a su hermano en el séptimo círculo. Tan pronto como se dieron cuenta a quien estaban mirando, se enfrentaron entre sí. Sólo era una prueba más para saber a donde pertenecían. Su hermano fue arrojado al borde del séptimo círculo junto a los ladrones y asesinos, Angel fue al círculo interior junto a los otros sodomitas. Ahí fue donde Val lo había encontrado. 

Una cosa bonita, Val lo había llamado. Le dio pocas líneas* a Angel mientras se retorcía y se arrastraba a lo pies de los demás rogando por libertad. Valentino le prometió todo lo que siempre había querido y la libertad de hacer lo que quisiera, con una condición. El alma mortal de Angel debía pertenecer eternamente a él. Angel estuvo de acuerdo. Ahora sabe que, de manera realista, él aún escogería su posición actual sobre el sufrimiento con las almas débiles. Tal vez Valentino había moldeado su alma en el pequeño esclavo perfecto, pero tenía más seguridad y protección que la mayoría de los otro demonios. Dicho todo eso, todavía miraba al estudio como algo a lo que temer. Cuando Valentino estaba enojado, Angel sufría. 

Angel fue escoltado al piso superior, donde la oficina de Val estaba ubicada entre la mayoría de las salas de grabación. Le gustaba escuchar el sonido del triunfo mientras trabajaba. Angel entró en silencio y se mantuvo callado. Esperando cualquier orden cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él.

―Angie bebé… Has estado ocultando secretos de nuevo, ¿cierto? ―Valentino se volvió en su silla con una repugnante sonrisa en su rostro. La sonrisas siempre eran lo peor. 

―J-jefe… Mire, iba a contarle sobre el hotel en donde estaba, lo ju…

―Los juramentos que vienen de ti no significan nada para mí ―Valentino lo interrumpió con un movimiento de su brazo. Hizo un gesto para que Angel se acercara.

Angel caminó hasta que estuvo de pie junto al escritorio de Valentino. El otro lo agarró por el cabello y estrelló su cabeza contra el escritorio. 

―Te mantengo cerca simplemente porque yo te hice y tú me das dinero. ¿Qué te dije la última vez? ¿QUÉ? ―empujó a Angel con más fuerza.

Angel no presiono contra Val, sino que levantó sus manos para tratar de protegerse la cara. ―M-me devolverías… Si la volvía a joder. 

―Correcto… ¿Que hiciste? ―se inclinó y miró a los ojos de Angel. 

―La jodí... ―Angel trató de apartar la mirada, pero estar presionado contra el escritorio lo hizo difícil.

―Correcto de nuevo. Que lindo, estamos escuchando ―se burló y soltó el cabello de Angel. Valentino se movió y se sentó en su silla con las piernas separadas. Le indicó a Angel que se sentará con él. Angel obedeció. Se subió a la silla y se sentó de lado en el regazo del otro. La manera en que sabía a Valentino le gustaba. Como un pequeño lindo trofeo.

―Ahora ―empezó de nuevo Val―. Ya he reunido algo de información. Sé que puedes quedarte allí gratis bajo ciertas circunstancias ―hizo una pausa y sonrió, agarrando las mejillas de Angel―. Bueno, no puedo pensar en un mejor castigo para ti que mantener tu ración lejos de ti ―él sonrió y se rió cuando los ojos de Angel se abrieron con miedo. 

―Si, mi pequeña muñeca, me escuchaste bien. Tus pequeños sensores lo captaron correctamente. No más drogas. Te mantendré fuera de los medios, sin drogas, nada. Debes convertirte en el cliente perfecto de esa estúpida perra. 

―¿Q-qué? No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué TÚ quieres que esté limpio? Sacas más provecho de mí cuando… ―la garganta de Angel se apretada junto con la mano que se estrechaba en su rostro. 

―Si, si, si. Me importa muchísimo cuando no eres coherente y balbuceas. Hay cosas más importantes en las que trabajar en este momento, tetas de azúcar. Y tu pequeña y linda alma está en juego―Val soltó a Angel antes de acercar al otro y acariciarlo. Se habría sentido bien si Valentino no le hubiera asustado como la mierda. Val sólo era amable con él cuando sabía que Angel intentaría complicar las cosas.

―Mira. Voy a hacer que sea una elección fácil para ti. Dices que no. Las cosas continúan igual de siempre. No le dices nada a ninguno de tus nuevos "amigos" si ves algo. Lo dejas pasar ―sus caricias comenzaron a doler mientras usaba sus garras. Esas largas y afiladas garras sabían qué tan largo extenderse para pasar el grueso pelaje de Angel y llegar hasta su piel.

―¿Y si estoy de acuerdo? ―Angel trató de mirar hacia arriba. Nunca había visto esa sonrisa en la cara de Valentino.

―Si estás de acuerdo... Te libero. Aplastaré tu mortalidad y te convertiré en un demonio de sangre pura. Te daré este estudio para hacer lo que quieras. Tú mismo te convertirás en un señor supremo ―Valentino levantó la mandíbula de Angel con una garra.

Lo miró en estado de shock. ¿Cómo era eso posible? No podía ser. ―Jaja, muy gracioso. No hay forma de que nada de eso sea posible ―un vacío cayó sobre su estómago cuando la cara de Valentino se torció en una expresión agria.

―¿Dudas de mi? Mira, si haces exactamente lo que te digo... Ganaré tanto que no te necesitaré a ti ni a nuestro contrato. Todo, lo prometo, lo voy a destruir. No necesitaré nada de esto, ni a ti. Pero... no puedo hacerlo tan fácilmente sin ti ―su lengua lamió la sangre que se había acumulado en la cara de Angel de antes. Angel subió su mano. Estaba tan asustado que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que la garra de Valentino lo había cortado.

―Realmente es un pequeño favor... Con una hermosa recompensa. Todo lo que siempre quisiste por una pequeña actuación… ―Valentino se recostó en su silla y observó a la linda pequeña araña en su regazo. Angel se había cruzado de brazos e intentaba no encontrarse con la mirada de Valentino.

―Quiero decir... ¿Qué necesitas que haga? ¿Y por qué no me estás ordenando que lo haga...? ¿Por qué tengo una opción? ―levantó la mirada.

―Te lo diré una vez que lo decidas por la misma razón de que te estoy dando una opción. No puedo permitir que seas un riesgo. Tienes que estar totalmente dentro o fuera. Si esto se arruina y descubro que tú eres la razón, te mataré. Permanentemente ―Valentino se apoyó en una mano, pareciendo aburrido―. ¿Así que qué será?

A Angel no sólo se le estaba dando una opción. Poder absoluto y libertad. También podría limpiar el estudio. Nuevas reglas, nuevos artistas. Solo tenía que fingir. Al menos eso era lo que dijo Val.

―Lo haré... solo dime lo que tengo que hacer.

La sonrisa de Valentino le partió la cara por la mitad. ―Ese es el espíritu. Qué buen pequeño bebé.

Angel cerró los ojos cuando sintió que el otro respiraba y hablaba sobre él de nuevo. ―¿Quieres saber? ―la voz del otro era baja para sus sensores. Lo hizo temblar pero no por placer.

―S-sí...

―Quiero la cabeza de Alastor en una jodida bandeja...

Angel se agitó de golpe, lo cual fue un error. Valentino agarró sus brazos y lo jaló para quedar cara a cara. ―¿Algún problema? ―él se rió―. Angie bebé. Está bien, en realidad no te estoy pidiendo que lo mates. Quiero que te hagas amigo de él. Actúa bien. Demonios, follalo, sal con él. No me importa. Solo acércate lo más que puedas a él. Dímelo todo. Lo que lo hace tan fuerte. A que le tiene miedo. Lo que es importante para él. Todo. Tomará el tiempo que sea necesario. Cuando decida que tenemos suficiente. Tu trabajo estará hecho. Yo me encargaré del resto. ¿Lo tienes?

Angel asistió con la cabeza. ―Si, Val...


	2. Voy a sufrir esta noche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel intenta probar sus limites.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traducción del fanfic "Bound to you."  
> Esta traducción está autorizada por JorjiBoyBlue, autor de la obra.
> 
> Por favor, si le gusta la historia pase a dejar kudos a la historia original y si puede algún comentario donde exprese cuanto le gusto, es una de mis favoritas de ellos dos y me siento feliz de que se me diera la oportunidad de traducirla al español para que los fans hispanos puedan disfrutarla.

**Capítulo 2: Voy a sufrir esta noche**

Angel miró dentro de la nevera. Había un plato y un papel pequeño con una gran A en él. Lo hizo sonreír y reír para sí mismo. Todavía no sabía si confiar o no, pero maldición, estaba muy hambriento para preocuparse realmente. Lo metió al microondas y vio el plato girar dentro.

El hotel estaba tranquilo. Hasta ahora sólo había visto a Husk apenas despierto en la recepción. Se preguntó si Niffty, Alastor y Husk tenían habitaciones ahora. No es que le importara. Angel sólo miraba la comida girar en cámara lenta. Se le escapó un suspiro. Había aceptado la oferta de Valentino, pero ahora tenía que hacer su plan. 

Tenía que hacerlo y mantenerse limpio, al menos hasta que esto acabará. Por lo menos tenía que mantenerse alejado de los problemas. Eso sería más difícil, ya que los problemas siempre tenían la manera de encontrarlo. Alejarse de las drogas era lo que más le preocupaba. Como estaba, temblaba por el tiempo que había pasado desde que había consumido algo. Tal vez podría convencer a Charlie de que al menos lo dejará conseguir algo de hierba. Dejarlo de golpe no era una buena idea después de todo. 

Una mano en su hombro y el temporizador del microondas terminando casi lo asustaron. Se giró para ver a Alastor sonriendo ampliamente. Bien, el verdadero objetivo de Angel. Había coqueteado antes sólo para evaluar qué tipo de hombre era. Ahora tendría que acercarse a él.

―Bueno, cosa caliente, sabes muy bien cómo acercarte sigilosamente a la gente, ¿eh? ―Angel se rió nerviosamente, manteniendo el contacto visual lo mejor que podía mientras intentaba tomar su cena. 

―Eso me han dicho ―inclinó la cabeza. Angel hubiera pensado que era lindo si no supiera nada de él―. Escuché a alguien alrededor hurgando por aquí, así que pensé en venir a comprobar. Lo siento si te asusté ―esa sonrisa no decía que lo sentía. Probablemente lo encontró divertido.

―Si, bueno ―Angel levantó su plato con las dos manos mientras una tercera tomaba los cubiertos del cajón detrás de él―. Simplemente estoy comiendo la cena que fuiste tan persistente de que comiera ―Hizo una pausa. Bien. El cansancio personal a un lado. Necesitaba jugar bien y hacer que ese tipo enigmático cayera por él―. Gracias por hacer esto, guapo.~ Tendré que pagarte alguna vez ―Ronroneó esas últimas palabras y observó congelarse la sonrisa de Alastor. 

Un risa nerviosa se deslizó entre esos afilados dientes. ―Oh, no es necesario. De donde vengo, cocinar y compartir comida es simplemente una forma de hacer amigos.

―Si, bueno… Tienes que entender de dónde vienen todos los demás. ¿Por qué alguien como tú quiere ser amable con nosotros? Es difícil no creer que sólo vas a matarnos a todos ―Angel se sentó en una esquina de la larga mesa de banquete. Se detuvo a mitad del bocado cuando Alastor se sentó frente a él. 

―¡Oh, pero lo hago! Perfectamente normal. Entiendo que cocinar para ellos pudo haber mejorado mis relaciones con algunos y ofender a otros ―se encogió de hombros―. A veces se gana o se pierde algo. 

Angel rió mientras soplaba la comida humeante. ―Suena familiar ―finalmente tomó un bocado, sus ojos se agrandaron―. ¡Esto es muy bueno! Pimientos, pimentón, arroz… ―otro bocado―. ¡Oh, hay tanto y sabe tan fresco! 

Ahora Alastor estaba riendo, realmente riendo. ―Me alegra que te guste tanto. Es bastante difícil conseguir algo fresco aquí abajo, pero un chef hace lo que puede. 

―Deje de intentar cocinar algo hace mucho por la misma razón ―Angel sonrió, metió más comida en su boca―. Oh~ la comida es el camino hacia el corazón de hombre ―sonrió y estiró su mano más cerca de Alastor―. Si eso era lo que estabas intentando, entonces lo lograste ―agregó un guiño para un efecto extra. 

Alastor se reclinó en su silla. Aclarándose la garganta. ―Bueno, me alegra que te gustara tanto. Debería irme ahora. 

Ah, fue demasiado pronto. Alastor no sería fácil. Necesitaba controlarse. ―Hey, Al. Lo siento. No quise hacerte sentir incómodo ―intentó suavizar su sonrisa mientras extendía la mano hacía la manga de Alastor. 

Alastor se apartó del toque de Angel. ―Nada de eso ―estaba mintiendo, Angel podía ver a través de su actuación―. Simplemente necesito trabajar.

―¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto? ―la pregunta de Angel lo había pillado con la guardia baja.

―Podría preguntar lo mismo, ¿no es así? ―la sonrisa que Alastor le dirigió envió escalofríos por su espalda. Del mismo tipo que Val le había provocado. Angel se volvió hacía su comida.

El ambiente se relajo tan pronto como Alastor abandonó la habitación. Angel ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo tenso que se había puesto todo. Se recostó en su silla con su plato. Está bien. A Alastor no le gustaba que lo tocaran. Eso haría las cosas más difíciles. Tampoco parecía interesado en sus insinuaciones lascivas. Mierda. Para eso era para lo que era bueno. Angel necesitaba intentar y encontrar otra forma de coquetear, pero tenía que mantenerse fiel a sí mismo o se vería sospechoso. Necesitaba acercarse a Alastor sin parecer demasiado desesperado. Esto iba a tomar más tiempo del que Valentino pensaba. 

Angel arrojó su plato al fregadero antes de subir las escaleras para hacer su plan de ataque. Necesitaba descubrir que le gustaba a Alastor. No era como que ese intento anterior fuera un completo fracaso. A Alastor le gustaba cocinar y era de un lugar del mundo donde la comida era una forma de hacer amigos. Quizá Angel debería intentar cocinar de nuevo. Su madre le había enseñado a hacer pasta desde cero. 

Al parecer, a Alastor tampoco le gustaba que lo tocaran. Angel se preguntó si él podría cambiar eso con el tiempo. Si pudiera tocar al menos a Alastor sin tomarlo por sorpresa, entonces sabría que progreso. Nada excesivo, tomarse de la manos o abrazarse. Angel era italiano, era una persona naturalmente afectiva y cariñosa con las personas que le gustaban. Al menos esa sería una excusa si alguien preguntaba. 

Una vez que Angel llegó a su habitación, se limpió y se preparó para ir a la cama, Fat Nuggets se acercó dando saltos y se acurrucó a su lado. Angel le envió un mensaje de texto con la actualización a Valentino. Su estómago se revolvió, y no era por la comida. Algo se sintió horriblemente mal sobre todo esto. Le incomodaba. Pensó que había matado su sentido de la moral hace bastante tiempo. Quizá no era su moral burbujeando. Otra temblor en su cuerpo le dijo que, de hecho, era la falta de drogas lo que le preocupaba. ―Mierda.

A la mañana siguiente, Angel se despertó, su pelaje estaba pegado a su cuerpo. Había sudado toda la noche. Con un quejido, se levantó y rápidamente fue a buscar su polvo de baño. Estaba casi tentado a tirar todo el contenido sobre sí mismo. Después de decidir que no lo haría, se pasó el polvo por la piel y se vistió. Aún seguía sudando, pero hablar con Charlie parecía más importante.

―Ya trajiste un bar aquí, ¿y ahora quieres que permitamos DROGAS! ¡NO! ―ah, si, Vaggie gritando era exactamente lo que Angel necesitaba en ese momento. 

―Vaggie, entiendo tus frustraciones. Pero dejar las drogas de golpe no funcionara para la mayoría de sus clientes. Necesitan dejarlo poco a poco ―era la voz de Alastor. Angel dobló la esquina y miró a los tres demonios que estaban en la recepción. 

―Vaggie, él podría tener razón. Muchos de ellos lo hacen muy bien, pero luego vuelven a recaer. Quizá deberíamos investigar más al respecto ―Charlie sostenía las manos de Vaggie. 

―¿Realmente quieres escucharlo? ―Vaggie se veía agotada. 

Angel no podía aguantar escuchar eso tan temprano en la mañana. Dio unos pasos fuera del pasillo y caminó hacia ellos. ―Vags. Mira, entiendo de dónde vienes. Es difícil confiar en alguna gran perra mala que se esfuerza e intenta, un poco demasiado, ser amigo de todos ―sintió un chasquido estático que aumentaba a su lado. Alastor había disminuido su habitual expresión sonriente a una mirada más fulminante―. Pero, él no se equivoca. Yo mismo tengo algunos problemas. Venía a preguntar si al menos podía tener un poco de hierba. La abstinencia repentina no es buena para nadie. No estoy diciendo que necesiten drogas fuertes. Pero no puedes esperar que todos sean perfectos de inmediato ―se rascó el brazo y miró a los otros tres.

Todos lo miraban con grandes miradas de asombro. Bien, se suponía que Angel también debía de actuar con normalidad respecto a mantenerse limpio… ―Quiero decir… A la mierda, si me miran así entonces saldré a buscar mis propios caramelos. Sólo pensé que te debía un poco de respeto después de ayer ―se dio la vuelta para salir por la puerta, pero fue detenido por Charlie quien corrió hacía él y lo abrazó. 

―¡No, diste un buen punto! ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti! ―Charlie estaba saltando mientras lo abrazaba. 

―Aún sospecho… ―Vaggie cruzó los brazos―. ¿Desde cuándo tienes la cabeza despejada o te importa algo sobre esto? ¡Justo ayer el molestarnos sólo te importaba si eso significaba que no tendrías una habitación gratis! ―Vaggie levantó los brazos. Ella tenía un buen punto. 

―Mira. Quizá no me importa, pero tienes razón, necesito una habitación. Si tengo que estar limpio para mantener la habitación, entonces creo que podemos tratar de llegar a un arreglo. De todos modos, la marihuana no es tan mala ―Angel cruzó ambos pares de brazos. ―Además… a Nuggets le gusta aquí. 

―Aún no confío en ninguno de los dos en este momento ―Vaggie puso los ojos en blanco y cruzó sus brazos ante la declaración de Angel. 

―¿Qué hay de nuevo en eso? ―Angel se rió ligeramente para si mismo antes de que un violento temblor lo sacudiera y se doblara un poco.

Charlie trató de ayudar sujetándolo, poniendo una mano sobre su espalda. ―¡Woah! ¡Estás ardiendo realmente demasiado! ―ella trató de llevarlo a uno de los sofás del vestíbulo. 

―¿Si? Estoy jodidamente helado. Por eso vine a hablar contigo. La abstinencia apesta. Si no puedo calmarme al menos un poco, me volveré loco ―una vez sentado, se acurrucó sobre sí mismo. La cabeza entre las rodillas y sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

―Vaggie, vamos a ver qué podemos hacer. Otro invitado podría tener algo o saber como obtenerlo ―Charlie se movió rápidamente. Primero para conseguir una manta para Angel, luego para agarrar el brazo de su novia. 

Angel escuchó a Vaggie exclamar: ―No puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto ―antes de que salieran corriendo hacía los pasillos. Angel se rió para si mismo―. Van a tardar una eternidad ―levantó la vista con sorpresas cuando el sofá se hundió a su lado. Alastor se había sentado junto a él. No tan cerca, pudo notar, pero lo suficiente como para que Angel supiera que estaba allí. 

―Y tú me acusaste de ser demasiado amable. En realidad estás adolorido y sufriendo ―Alastor hizo una pausa mientras hablaba―. ¿O no? ―parecía divertido y confundido al mismo tiempo.

Angel le sacó la lengua al otro, había sido atrapado. Claro que en realidad estaba teniendo algunos problemas con los escalofríos y la fiebre, pero también pudo haber sobreactuado para obtener lo que quería―. Bueno, no soy un señor supremo rico que puede hacer lo que le plazca cuando le plazca ―Angel se encogió de hombros―. Además, pedir drogas para ayudar con la abstinencia es una cosa perfectamente normal, de hecho. ¿Qué sacas de proponerlo? No pensé que eras del tipo que se metía en los narcóticos y la amabilidad ―se cruzó de brazos y se recostó en el sofá.

Alastor se encogió de hombros. ―Un montón de cosas. Todos ellos recayendo, a algunos les funcionara, para otros fallará. Estoy seguro de que alguien se aprovechará del programa y arruinará todo. Verlos estrellarse y arder será interesante. Me pregunto, de todos los escenarios posibles que he calculado, cuál será el resultado final ―Alastor se recostó y cruzó las piernas mientras se tocaba la barbilla con el dedo. 

Angel escondió su risa en su mano, haciendo que el otro lo mirara. ―Seguro que eres alguien muy jodido, Al ―sonrió dulcemente hacía al pelirrojo. La sonrisa y la risa de Alastor lo sorprendieron.

―Y tú, Angel, eres un personaje bastante intrigante ―su expresión era un poco más gentil. Tal vez ahora Angel podría intentar empujar sus límites. 

―Oh, Al~ ―se inclinó un poco más cerca, poniendo sus manos en el sofá. Sabía cómo presionar sus brazos para acentuar su voluptuosa pelusa de todas las maneras correctas―. ¿Podría ser eso un cumplido de tu boca? ―sus ojos bajaron a una expresión más sensual. 

Alastor se aclaró la garganta y se levantó rápidamente. La estática había regresado y zumbó a su alrededor. ―Ja, ja, oh, si, eres todo un personaje, Angel. Tal vez debería ir a ver a las chicas ―él miró sobre su hombro con una sonrisa peligrosa―. Tu abstinencia es horrible y todo eso ―con eso se alejó. 

―Joder ―Angel hizo un puchero y se dejó caer en el sofá. Sabía que volvió a ser demasiado para lo que parecía ser Alastor. Sin embargo, realmente cuán difícil podría ser seducir a un hombre. Reflexionó sobre sus opciones. ¿Tal vez debería ir por una ruta más femenina? Quizá Alastor sentía algo por los seres más femeninos. O bien, podría ser del tipo varonil. Angel generalmente podría saberlo en una hora, a lo mucho en dos días. Se necesitaría aún más tiempo para construir cualquier tipo de relación si Angel no sabía precisamente en qué estaba interesado el otro.

Charlie regresó corriendo momentos después. Él no se molestó en preguntarle cómo había conseguido ella algo. Le dio las gracias y volvió a su habitación para “descansar y recuperarse”. Ella le preguntó si necesitaba ayuda para llegar a su habitación, él aceptó la oferta aunque sólo fuera para seguir actuando sobre lo “horrible” que era. Charlie prometió que, una vez que se sintiera mejor, hablaría sobre las opciones de un nuevo programa de recuperación. Incluso le dio un abrazo. 

Al menos hoy no fue un total fracaso. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Segundo capítulo! Gracias por sus kudos a esta historia y espero que también los dejen en la historia original.  
> De nuevo le agradezco JorjiBoyBlue por dejarme traducir su historia y espero que la estén disfrutando. 
> 
> Nos leemos en unos días con el tercer capítulo, bye~
> 
> (Esta historia también se encuentra en Wattpad con el mismo nombre)


	3. Sepultado en el polvo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paz y quietud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta traducción está autorizada por JorjiBoyBlue, autor de la obra.
> 
> Por favor, si le gusta la historia pase a dejar kudos a la historia original y si puede algún comentario donde exprese cuanto le gusto, es una de mis favoritas de ellos dos y me siento feliz de que se me diera la oportunidad de traducirla al español para que los fans hispanos puedan disfrutarla.

**Capítulo 3: Sepultado en el polvo**

Enviar mensajes de texto a Val siempre lo ponía nervioso, incluso con drogas en su sistema. La mitad el tiempo, no le hacía ningún bien. Como en ese momento. Se sintió listo para lanzar su teléfono cuando leyó el mensaje. 

_ V: Eres lo suficiente inteligente. Manipulas a los hombres, es lo que haces. Averígualo. _

Angel rodó los ojos y le dio una fuerte calada al pequeño porro que Charlie le había dado. Necesitaba aire.  __

Angel se puso un suéter largo y holgado con un cuello ancho para tratar de ayudar con la fiebre. Unos leggings gruesos también sonaban como una buena idea en ese momento. Agarró su cuaderno y un par de lápices antes de atar a Nuggets y salir sigilosamente de la habitación. Había un patio justo detrás del hotel. Parecía que Charlie había tratado de limpiarlo, pero ella no parecía haber llegado muy lejos. Probablemente ese podría ser trabajo de Niffty, ahora que lo reflexionaba. Una vez en el patio, caminó por los bordes con Nuggets para asegurarse que no hubiera agujeros en la cerca. Decidiendo qué Nuggets no explotaría, desató al cerdito. 

Mientras Nuggets se iba y hacía lo que los cerdos mejor hacían, Angel encontró un rincón tranquilo con un muro de piedra que le llegaba hasta la rodilla para sentarse. Sacó su cuaderno y lo abrió en su último diseño. Claro que diseñar todos sus _looks_ de _drag queen_ era difícil, pero no confiaba en nadie más para hacerlo ver tan impecable como sólo él podía. Sabía cómo quería verse, y era difícil decirle a otros lo que él veía en su propia mente. Esa era una gran parte del porque no cambiaba con frecuencia a su _look drag_. 

Él sonrió suavemente para sí mismo cuando comenzó a dibujar más detalles en el diseño. Siempre sería un gran fanático del escote en corazón, oh, o tal vez una caída en V. Valentino estaría feliz con eso… Lo borró y dibujó el escote en corazón de nuevo. Cintura apretada, por supuesto. ¿Escote en la espalda? Quizá un malla para la espalda. Amaba las aberturas al costado, pero ¿tal vez en esta ocasión debería hacer una falda asimétrica? Tal vez sólo corta. Corta era más fácil y ahorraba dinero. Observó el diseño y masticó el borde del lápiz. Quizá se saltaría a la peluca, no había tenido pelo corto en años. 

―¡Oh! ¿Tú dibujas? ¿Puedo ver? Oh, wow, ¡caramba! ¡Esto es muy bonito! ¿Es para ti? ―Angel saltó y cayó en el suelo. Cuando miró hacia arriba, Niffty estaba de pie junto a él―. Oh, hombre. ¡Lo siento muuucho! ¡Te acabo de ver aquí afuera mientras limpiaba para la señorita jefa! ¿No sabía que tú también diseñabas ropa! ¿Puedo ver un poco más, por favor? ―Ella lo ayudó a ponerse de pie lo mejor que pudo, considerando que ella, literalmente, era la mitad de su estatura. 

―No lo creo. Se suponía que nadie me vería aquí afuera ―mierda. Realmente no quería hablar con alguien, quería estar solo haciendo sus cosas. 

Niffty estaba haciendo pucheros. ―Oh… ¿Puedo mostrarte mis diseños si eso ayuda? ¡No esperaba que alguien aquí fuera realmente bueno en ese tipo de cosas! Estoy tan contenta de no estar sola. 

―No soy bueno en estas cosas. En lo que nosotros respecta, no viste nada aquí. Mierda, ahora tengo que encontrar otro lugar a donde ir ―puso la mano por encima de sus ojos buscando a su cerdo. 

―¿De qué estás hablando! ¡Eso era precioso! ¡Me encantaría usar algo así! Realmente deberías considerar ser un diseñador pro… ―Angel le lanzó una mirada fulminante a la pequeña demonio y la interrumpió. 

―¡Cállate! No quiero que nadie sepa que hago este tipo de cosas, ¿entendido? No comparto nada, ¿bien? Es mejor así. Ahora déjame solo, joder ―Angel agarró la correa y la libreta mientras continuaba buscando a Nuggets. ¡Mierda! Probablemente estaba cavando debajo de unos arbustos. Le llevaría una eternidad encontrarlo ahora. Quería irse lo antes posible. Iba dar un paso cuando escuchó un suave resoplido a su lado. 

―¿No es eso… No es eso muy solitario? ¿Nunca compartes tu arte? ―Ella lo miró con lágrimas en su gran ojo―. Si realmente no quieres, lo entiendo, pero… No voy a juzgarte por eso. Me gustó mucho. Estaba realmente feliz de saber que encontré a alguien que también diseña… ―Niffty se frotó el ojo y sacudió la cabeza. Su sonrisa volvía. 

Joder… ¿Por qué siempre se ablandaba cuando una linda chica lloraba? Bajó los ojos y suspiró. ―Mira… De dónde vengo, a los chicos les daban una paliza por dibujar y mucho más por diseñar e incluso hacer ropa. Peor si era ropa de mujer. Estoy acostumbrado a mantener todo en secreto. Lo sé, es estúpido, considerando quién soy. Los hábitos son difíciles de romper, ya sabes ―suspiró y miró hacía abajo. Ella lo miró seriamente confundida.

―Espera… ¿ERES UN HOMBRE! ―Ella jadeó y se llevó las manos a la cara―. ¿En serio? ¡Nunca lo hubiera imaginado! ¡Oh, Dios mio! Y nunca me corregiste ayer, sólo me dejaste asumirlo y, oh mi… ¡Debí haber sonado como una total idiota! ¡Lo siento mucho!

Ahora eso tenía a Angel doblado a la mitad riendo muy fuerte. No la había tomado en serio el día anterior. ―N-nah, es-está todo bien ―estaba teniendo dificultades para reponerse entre risas―. ¿Sabes qué? Tal vez no seas un peligro… Te enseñaré mis diseños. Pero todavía apreciaría mucho que no andes por allí diciéndole a todos… ¿capiche? ―Todavía estaba tratando de no reír, pero ya se estaba calmando. Algo sobre esa pequeña chiflada neurótica del trabajo le recordó a su hermana. Dios, la extrañaba. 

Los dos se sentaron juntos en la pared de piedra y él le entregó cuidadosamente su cuaderno. Todo el asunto lo incomodaba, pero sentía que se lo debía por hacerla llorar. Terminó siendo un poco divertido al final. Ella realmente tenía unos consejos excelentes para él, sabía técnicas que él nunca había escuchado. Tampoco era mala diseñadora. Ella había pedido permiso para usar una página en blanco y dibujar algo para él. En realidad, le gustaba un poco el atuendo, un poco más informal de lo que solía usar, pero eso no quería decir que no le gustara. La única cosa que no le gustó fue la peluca que intentó diseñar. Le mostraría cómo diseñar una peluca correctamente otro día. 

Ese pensamiento lo tomó por sorpresa. ¿Desde cuándo realmente disfrutaba algo de esa manera? Miró los restos carbonizados del porro. Ciertamente no estaba lo suficiente drogado. Quizá estaba muy solo, como había dicho Niffty. Suspiró y se encogió de hombros. Niffty era linda y dulce. Ella realmente le recordaba a su hermana. Ruidosa, habladora, alegre, risueña; le encantaba hablar de chicos y vestidos con él. Al menos, ahora con Niffty no tenía que quedarse callado. Estaban solos en un jardín muerto y podían hablar y reír tan fuerte como quisieran. El pensamiento lo hizo sonreír. 

―¡Angel! ¡Me preguntaba dónde estabas! ―La voz de Charlie lo llamó desde la puerta principal. Angel se volvió hacía Niffty. Ella ya había cerrado el cuaderno y lo había escondido detrás de ellos. Él pronunció un “gracias” cuando ambos se volvieron hacía Charlie que se acercaba. 

―¿Cómo te sientes? ―Ella hizo su mayor esfuerzo para estirarse y tocar su frente. Él sonrió y se inclinó hacía ella―. Hmm, aún estás caliente. Oh, te ves diferente, sin embargo. ¿Eso está ayudando? 

Él asintió con la cabeza. ―Si. Oh, gracias de nuevo por el cigarro. Está ayudando ―se rió de sí mismo. Había exagerado para conseguirlo, pero aun así funcionaba para demostrarle su punto. Se cruzó de brazos―. ¿Quieres algo?

―Bueno ―ella sonrió. Oh, esa sonrisa de dependienta. Angel suspiró. Se molestó un poco ahora que lo pensaba. Ahora le debía un favor y estaba seguro de que ella lo mencionaría―. Si eso te ayudó tanto… Quizá… ¿Te gustaría ayudarme con un nuevo programa de rehabilitación?

Allí estaba. Él sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. ―¿Qué haría eso por mí? 

―¿Oh? ¿Realmente lo estás considerando? ¿No vas sólo a rechazarme? ―Sus ojos se iluminaron y literalmente brillaron. Esa niña era demasiado.

―Bueno, quiero decir. Te debo una, niña. Así que deja de andar por las ramas, ¿qué quieres? ―Se frotó la cara con una mano. El día quizá apenas iba por la mitad y ya estaba demasiado cansado por toda la socialización.

―Bueno, quiero decir… No sé exactamente cómo haces para conseguir hierba ―se mordió el labio e intentó mirar a otro lado que no fuera la cara de Angel―. Y tampoco sé mucho sobre eso o si hay otras… ―Ella agitó sus manos tratando de encontrar las palabras―. ¿Drogas seguras?

Angel estaba conteniendo la risa de nuevo. Quizá él sí estaba un poco drogado. ―En primer lugar, niña… Eres muy divertida. La hierba es probablemente LA droga doméstica. Es una planta. La cultivas, la aplastas, la enrollas y la enciendes. Quiero decir que hay otras cosas a tener en cuenta, pero eso se centra más en el aspecto botánico y, francamente, no lo entenderías. ¿Pooor qué me estás mirando así…? 

Charlie y Niffty lo miraban ahora como si fuera un santo. ―Angel Dust, ¿quieres… ―Charlie murmuró cuando una de sus manos se acercó para cubrir su boca.

―Nuh, unh. No estaré cultivando marihuana para que la distribuyas a tus invitados ―realmente no quería ser responsable de algo que sonaba tan estúpido. También escuchó las palabras de Alastor en su cabeza. Su mención de que alguien estaría obligado a abusar de ello. 

―¡Pero, Angel! ―Ahora era Niffty quien hablaba―. Estamos tratando de convertir esto en un jardín súper bonito! Necesitas un invernadero para plantas de marihuana, ¿cierto? ¡Sería genial! ¡Podemos mantenerlo cerrado para que no tengas nada de qué preocuparte!

Charlie asintió y extendió las manos como para rogarle. ―Todavía quiero investigar y descubrir cómo regularlo. Pero, quiero decir, siento que es algo que puedo confiarte. No sé nada de nada sobre esto y, bueno, tú sí. 

Tener a esas dos chicas parloteando de un lado a otro empeoraba su migraña. Suspiró y se frotó la cara. ―Bien, bien. Mira… Lo haré ―sus rostros realmente estaban brillando. Se iba a arrepentir de esto―. Lo haré. 

Ambas gritaron y lo abrazaron. Algo sobre esta escena lo hizo sonreír. Oye, al menos tendría un suministro regular. Charlie no podría regularlo realmente si él era el proveedor. Todos decidieron entrar una vez que Angel encontró a Nuggets. De hecho, había estado cavando en el lodo. Angel se echó a reír cuando Niffty agarró a Nuggets y lo llevó hacía una manguera, dándole una lavada rápida. Nuggets protestó e intentó volver rápidamente al lodo. Angel sabía cómo atrapar a un cerdo mojado y lo agarró justo a tiempo. Le hecho un vistazo más al patio. Jadeó suavemente cuando vio una sombra salir de su vista a lo largo de las paredes. Algo sobre esa sombra lo hizo sonreír. 

El resto del día lo pasó discutiendo sobre lo que pasaría con el jardín y en dónde estaría el invernadero. Angel también pasó un tiempo extra haciendo una lista de cosas para que Charlie las investigara antes de que ella hiciera en serio todo esto, según la solicitud de Vaggie. Angel prefería que Charlie no supiera nada, pero supuso que eso no sería realista. Había esperado que Alastor estuviera involucrado en la reunión, pero aparentemente tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Eso estaba bien. 

Angel tenía planes. Él iba seducir al Demonio Radio, sólo necesitaba tiempo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer, el próximo capítulo será traducido más rápido. ~ 
> 
> Hasta entonces.


	4. Preparándome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noche loca de whisky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traducción del fanfic "Bound to you."  
> Esta traducción está autorizada por JorjiBoyBlue, autor de la obra.
> 
> Por favor, si le gusta la historia pase a dejar kudos a la historia original y si puede algún comentario donde exprese cuanto le gusto, es una de mis favoritas de ellos dos y me siento feliz de que se me diera la oportunidad de traducirla al español para que los fans hispanos puedan disfrutarla.

**Capítulo 4: Preparándome**

El tiempo pasó. Las horas fueron días, los días se volvieron semanas. Por otra parte, ¿qué era el tiempo en el infierno? Angel no se arrepintió de haber aceptado ayudar a Charlie. Claro que se quejaba en voz alta todos los días, pero realmente no le importaba. Sólo tenía que mantener las apariencias. Angel en realidad disfrutaba trabajar con su manos en los jardines. Desmalezando, plantando, arreglando arbustos, etc. Después, una vez que Charlie consiguió algunos trabajadores para instalar los invernaderos, Angel usó sus conexiones en el trabajo para obtener las plantas básicas, pero aun de alta calidad. 

Entre trabajar en el patio, aún trabajar en las calles, las pantallas y cualquier escenario al que Val lo enviará, estaba exhausto todos los días. Realmente tenía un horario que cumplir y no sabía qué hacer al respecto. Aunque, sí era honesto, la única queja real que tenía era que siempre perdía a su objetivo. Captaría la cola del abrigo del otro saliendo por la puerta. O vislumbraba una rápida sombra. Cada vez que le preguntaba a Charlie, era el mismo “oh, él simplemente se fue.” ¡Lo estaba conduciendo a la locura!

Angel tendría que encontrar otra manera de re-elaborar las cosas en ese momento. Necesitaba información. Necesitaba llegar al hombre antes de que trataran de limpiar el suelo con él. Tan frustrante como era, Angel se estaba divirtiendo un poco. No había tenido un objetivo tan difícil en años. Era emocionante. Sintió que estaba estirando todos los músculos de nuevo. Tenía la rutina; el baile, el sexo, la actuación. Luego tuvo algo nuevo; el jardín, el hotel, Alastor. Lo hizo sentir renovado. 

Estaba regresando a su habitación desde el jardín. Él y Niffty habían pasado toda la mañana buscando por todas partes marihuana para plantar las diferentes cepas, plantando y separando la marihuana en diferentes categorías. Llevaba una camiseta lisa y unos leggins viejos con agujeros. El atuendo y su piel expuesta se habían cubierto de tierra. Angel se desnudó y comenzó a tratar de quitar la suciedad de su pelaje cuando su teléfono se encendió. El nombre en el texto entrante hizo que su estómago subiera hasta su garganta. 

_V: ¿Has estado ocupado?_

_A: Ya deberías saberlo, jefe._

Angel se burló y trató de seguir cepillándose a pesar de sus manos temblorosas. ¡Joder! Sabía que Val lo había sometido completamente, pero había esperado estar más allá el temblor a esas alturas. 

_V: Aún deberías estar haciendo algunos progresos. ¿Sin nada? ¿O me estás escondiendo algo?_

_A: No, jefe. Él me está evitando. Lo atraparé. Sólo necesito tiempo._

_V: No hay trabajo en la calle. Obviamente no necesitas dinero ya que no estás usando drogas. Te reemplazare en el club esta noche también. Ve al estudio para mantener tu farsa. Eso debería darte suficiente tiempo. Actualiza más tarde._

Angel apretó su teléfono. Había estado usando su efectivo para conservar los brotes y conseguir las plantas para Charlie. Su reserva secreta estaba escaseando. Joder, no estaba dispuesto a discutir con Valentino. Arrojó su teléfono a la cama y lo vio rebotar de esta hacía el suelo. Le dio tiempo para limpiarse, ponerse ropa, ir al estudio. Volvería al caer la noche. Generalmente era cuando comenzaba el turno de Alastor. Angel miro ferozmente en dirección a su teléfono y le sacó la lengua. Val recibiría su actualización. Angel jugaría bien. Por ahora.

Media hora después y no había señales de que Angel hubiera estado trabajando en la tierra esa mañana. Incluso se puso algo de brillo y delineador. Sólo lo básico, las chicas en el estudio lo maquillarían. Con esas mierdas a prueba de agua. A los chicos parecía realmente gustarles ese tipo de cosas. Angel se burló de la idea, saltando el último escalón.

―¿Saliendo? ―Hablando del diablo. Alastor estaba en el mostrador de la recepción, mirando algunos papeles junto a Charlie. 

―Trabajo. Sin embargo, hoy será noche corta. Espérame, ¿quieres? ―Angel guiñó un ojo y lanzó un beso juguetón. Alastor simplemente se aclaró la garganta incómodo y desvió la mirada. Correcto. Angel sabía que lo descarado no era el camino a seguir, así que, ¿por qué no podía detenerse? Mierda.

―¡Oh! ¡Angel! Ten mucho cuidado esta noche. ¡Ha habido ataques en las áreas circundantes a donde actúas! ―Charlie trató de decirle. Angel simplemente hizo como si la escuchara. 

―Lo tengo ―suspiró abriendo la puerta.

El trabajo en el estudio era el menos favorito de Angel. Los chicos con los que se emparejaba siempre eran demasiado rudos, demasiado rápidos, o sólo no eran su tipo. Ni siquiera pudo ahogar la situación. Valentino le había informado a todos que estaba haciendo un trabajo privado para él y que no debía tocar nada. Gracias a Dios había fumado en el trayecto.

―Angel… El jefe quiere verificarte ―alguien habló detrás de él cuando terminó de vestirse. Angel había pasado todo su turno tratando muy fuerte de recordar que se suponía que debía hacer parecer que se estaba divirtiendo. Realmente, su pelaje estaba pegajoso, sólo se había venido dos veces y solamente porque se había tocado. Estaba bastante seguro de que los otros chicos se habían venido sobre él, y que ninguno se había molestado en sostenerlo o tocar su pecho. Estaba enojado y necesitaba otro cigarrillo.

―No era una pregunta, Angie ―la mano de Val tomó a Angel por debajo de sus costillas y lo levantó―. ¿Por qué no me has enviado mensajes de texto en casi un mes?

―¡Ya te dije que estaba ocupado! Estoy tratando de ser bueno en el hotel, y mantener mi horario de trabajo. ¡Alastor trabaja cuando yo lo hago! ―Él se retorció tratando de hacer que Val lo dejará ir.

―Te encanta enviarme mensajes de texto con cosas inútiles. Hazlo de nuevo y te quitaré la misión. No me importa cuánto tiempo tome, pero quiero actualizaciones dos veces por semana. Sé una buena puta y escucha a papi, ¿quieres? ¿A menos qué quieras que envíe a alguien más? ―Val lo había halado más cerca.

―No, señor ―Angel pensó que se sentía asqueroso antes―. Si voy ahora, seré capaz de encontrarme con él, lo prometo. Puedo hacer esto ―no le gustaba como las garras de Valentino se apretaban más, se clavaban en su piel. 

―Buena, dulce, pequeña e inolvidable cosa ―Valentino acarició con su labios el cuello de Angel―. No lo olvides. Actualmente, aun te poseo.

Con eso, Val dejó ir a Angel y lo empujó hacia adelante. Angel tropezó contra su silla en el camerino y contuvo las náuseas brevemente. Una mezcla de los nervios y lo horrible que olía todo en ese momento. Esperó hasta que escuchó los pasos de Valentino desaparecer por el pasillo. Una vez que no pudo escuchar algún sonido, se apresuró a vestirse, se limpió el maquillaje y se miró rápidamente en el espejo. Apenas estaba en condiciones para coquetear, pero ya no podía soportar estar allí. 

Una vez fuera del edificio, miró su teléfono. Llevaba trabajando unas ocho horas. Alastor probablemente estaría haciendo sus rondas actualmente, lo que significaba que Angel probablemente podría llegar a él, pero era mucho más probable que se irritara con cualquier intento. Molestar a la gente era divertido, si él no intentaba ser cercano a ellos o si ya eran amigos. Entonces el plan de ataque número dos era su mejor opción. 

Un viaje de quince minutos más tarde y estaba entrando en el hotel. Ya se sentía mejor. Ese fue un sentimiento extraño. ¿Desde cuándo el hotel lo hacía sentir mejor? Angel sacudió su cabeza para deshacerse del pensamiento mientras se pavoneaba hacía la barra. 

―Hey, Husky bones~ ―ronroneó, dando un paso y saltando a un taburete. Sintió que su pelusa rebotaba con sus movimientos y supo que la quimera también lo notó. Ah, si, un hombre más fácil con el que joder. 

―¿Qué carajos quieres? ―Husk puso los ojos en blanco y cruzó sus brazos―. Es la primera vez que estás aquí tan temprano en la noche. 

―Si, bueno, el Jefe me dio medio día. Así que~ ¡puedo divertirme un poco, en realidad! ¿No es genial, gato? ―Se inclinó sobre la barra, usó sus brazos para enmarcar su pecho. 

―Llámame así de nuevo y no obtendrás nada ―Husk se volvió rosa claro, tratando de no mirar a la araña. Mezcló una bebida y se la deslizó a Angel. 

Angel sonrió y tomó lo más que pudo de la bebida. Soltó una risita cuando vio a Husk sólo mirándolo. ―¿Qué?

Husk sacudió la cabeza con una muy pequeña sonrisa. ―Nada, simplemente no esperaba que te gustara la buena mierda ―sirvió otros dos vasos. Deslizando uno a Angel y guardando el segundo para él. 

Angel rió un poco más genuinamente. ―Quiero decir, realmente depende del día. Algunas veces me gusta algo un poco afrutado. Otros días, algo oscuro y fuerte, luego hay días como hoy. Necesito algo realmente fuerte para destruirme ―él sonrió y guiñó un ojo.

Eso le valió un fuerte quejido. ―¿Seguimos hablando de bebidas? ―Husk tomó su bebida al mismo tiempo que Angel. 

―Lo prometo. Aunque debo admitir que mi gusto en hombres no es muy diferente ―Angel observó a Husk retirar los vasos e incluso mezcló algunos licores distintos. La bebida colocada frente a él era de un muy bonito color ámbar oscuro. Definitivamente aún era whisky. Angel la olfateó antes de tomar un pequeño sorbo. Después de decidir que le gustaba, siguió el ejemplo de Husk y también lo tomó de un sólo trago. Decidió que tomaría las próximas bebidas más lentamente. Seguramente sentiría esos tragos pronto y durante un largo tiempo. 

Husk podía manejar bien su licor, pero todavía era un hombre. En cuestión de minutos, Husk estaba contando viejas historias de guerra y relatos sobre cómo hacía trampa en partidas de mucho dinero en Las Vegas. Tenía a Angel histérico, golpeando el mostrador.

―De ninguna manera. ¿De verdad? Te tomaste el tiempo de bajar los pantalones de un guardia sólo como un medio para escapar… ¿Por qué nunca pensé en eso? ―Husk les sirvió a ambos otro vaso. Angel tuvo que alejarlo―. Oh, lo tomaré, pero necesito un minuto, eres jodidamente muy divertido.

―¿Puedo entonces? Si estás dejándolo por ahora ―una mano enguantada le dio una palmada en su hombro. Cuando se volvió, no era otro que el hombre del que se suponía que debería estar obteniendo información. Ups. Parece que se había distraído. Había intentado obtener información de Husk mientras estaba borracho. Sonrió mientras un nuevo plan se desarrollaba frente a él.

―Seguro, dulzurita~ ―ronroneó y golpeó el taburete a su lado―. Todos nos estamos divirtiendo mientras contamos historias… ¿Tienes algo… ―farfulló Angel mientras pensaba en lo más divertido que podía decir en ese momento―. _Deer?~ *_

Incluso Husk se rió de eso. ―Oh, oye, vamos, no te puedes enojar. El niño está muy borracho y, hey, eres un ciervo ―ahora Husk probablemente se estaba riendo tan histéricamente como Angel. La araña observó a Alastor suspirar y, en realidad, puso los ojos en blanco, aun sonriendo hacía Husk―. Creo que lo dejaré pasar… Por ahora.

Angel había asumido que Alastor sería más un retacado y apropiado bebedor de vino, o incluso un bebedor de ginebra. Al ver al hombre tomar un duro trago de whisky, se sonrojó, Angel estaba fuertemente encendido. El hombre no hizo una mueca ni nada. ¡Oh! Y lo hizo de nuevo. Dos rápidos tragos, y Husk seguía sirviendo. 

―¿Woah? ¿Muy estresado? ―Angel se deslizó parcialmente. Alastor se volvió y le sonrió.

―¡Oh, no! Simplemente disfrutó la compañía que viene con este tipo de bebida. Cuando vi que ustedes dos estaban bebiendo, bueno, simplemente no pude resistirme ―levantó el vaso a la altura de sus ojos―. El whisky y el bourbon siempre fueron un vicio mío. 

Angel apoyó su cabeza sobre una de sus muñecas en la barra. ―Bueno ―Angel decidió volver su atención a la conversación anterior―. Le conté a Husk una vez que mi hermana y yo realmente pudimos vestir a mi hermano como una drag. Nuestro golpe fue en el bar drag local y bueno, él era el más viejo ―comenzó a reírse sólo de pensarlo―. ¡Oh, fue muy divertido! Estaba tan enojado ―se volvió y señaló a Husk―. Él sólo me dijo cómo hizo trampa… 

Husk golpeó con la mano la barra. ―¡NAH! ¡Lo gané justo y honrado! ¡Ellos sólo me acusaron de hacer trampa! ―Alastor negó esa vez con una pequeña carcajada.

―Oh, Husker, conozco esa historia. Definitivamente los engañastes ―sus mejillas se estaban tiñendo de un bonito rosa. Angel sonrió. Esto sería más fácil. 

―Está bien, para que sepas el cuento. Te cambiare una historia mía por una tuya~ ―ronroneó de nuevo y se inclinó un poco más cerca. Alastor sólo se inclinó un poco lejos. Alcohol o no, eso fue un progreso. 

―Suena como un trato justo ―Alastor ser apoyó en una de sus muñeca mientras tomaba su tercera, o cuarta, bebida un poco más lento. 

―Está bien, está bien ―Angel agitó sus manos, recogiendo una nueva bebida una vez que se dio cuenta de que Husk le había servido de nuevo―. Entonces es… Joder… 1939, hay un bar que se abrió camino hacía el centro de la ciudad. Mi hermana se enteró por el amigo de un amigo. Ellos estaban teniendo una noche de chicas. Las chicas entran gratis. Mol dice que nos tenemos ir. Acepté, pero ella dice que quiere llevar a su amiga y a su hermana. Y yo estaba como “¿qué demonios, Mol? No tienes una hermana.” Ella quería decir que me iba a infiltrar vistiendo su ropa. No hacía drag en ese entonces. Demonios, en lo que a ella le respetaba, ni siquiera era gay ―tomó su bebida de un trago. 

Alastor estaba bebiendo su bebida y Husk imposiblemente estaba vertiendo más. Angel decidió continuar. ―Bueno, entonces ella me maquilla, me viste. Ahora, pensé que me vería horrible. En serio, un fuerte mafioso italiano en la ropa de su hermana… Pero no. En realidad nos veíamos como gemelas. Todavía no creía que lo lograríamos. Lo hicimos. El guardia de la puerta incluso me golpeó el culo al entrar ―esto provocó un par de risas. Husk se reía entre dientes y, para su sorpresa, Alastor había levantado su mano para intentar disimular su risita. 

―Así que bailamos, era divertido. Molly seguía hablando sobre “¿cómo hicimos esto? Esto no está permitido, que seas casi tan bonita como yo”, blah, blah, blah. Entonces, aparece un tipo y estaba tratando se ser muy cariñoso conmigo. No sabía qué hacer. Nunca había sido una chica antes. Molly había ido a buscar bebidas. Este tipo está sobre mí. Bueno, Molly regresa, no sólo conoce al chico ―hace una pausa, riendo, tratando de calmarse―. ¡Es su novio! Entonces, ella lo golpea. Lo deja fuer de combate. Nos fuimos rápido. Incluso el tipo tuvo las bolas para llamarla y preguntarle el nombre de su hermana.

A través de los pequeños ataques de risa, una pregunta llega a los oídos de Angel. ―¿De ahí viene tu nombre y tu personalidad? ―Alastor estaba agitando una bebida casi vacía antes de que se volviera llenar. 

―Hunh, buena suposición… un poco. Ella dijo que era Angie ―Angel volvió la mirada hacía su vaso―. Elegí Angel Dust porque es lo que mi hermano usó para matarme ―Angel mantuvo su sonrisa mientras terminaba su vaso―. Bueno, esa es mi historia, dame la tuya.

Angel casi retrocedió en su asiento. No había esperado que Alastor le acercara una mano a la cara. Eso fue muy raro. ―Estás muy caliente. ¿Seguro de que no deberías tomar un descanso? 

La araña se rió de eso. ―Eso es lo que esto es, ¡mi descanso! ¡Puedo beber y divertirme! ―Estaba tambaleándose en su asiento, pero todavía tenía suficiente conciencia para recordar que estaba tratando de trabajar.

―Muy bien, lo suficiente justo. Lo mejor que se me ocurre… ―Alastor hizo una pausa.

―Oh, vamos. Sé de una historia. Al menos, es divertida para mí ―mientras Husk hablaba, Alastor volvió su mirada hacía él. Él todavía sonrió, pero con una mirada confusa en sus ojos. Husk levantó una ceja grande como si dijera “¿en serio? ¿Te olvidaste?”

―¡Oh! ―Alastor escondió una risa nerviosa detrás de su tos―. Quizás… prometí una historia… Husk puede...

Husk hizo una demostración de crujir sus nudillos. ―Bien. Sólo no te hagas una idea equivocada, Alastor sigue siendo tan aterrador como el señor vudú de la radio, ¿bien? Pero él sigue siendo un hombre. Hace errores… errores de cálculo, estoy seguro de que preferiría decirlo así. Bueno, él tiene este programa. Juerga de asesinatos masivos totales. Pasó todo el día haciendo el programa. Entró al bar en donde estaba, tomamos demasiadas bebidas como esta noche. Este idiota, juro que su cerebro se frió. Incluso su sombra estaba demasiado borracha. Se disculpó con un poste que estaba en su camino. Topó con una pared y siguió intentando caminar. Cuando fui a verlo al día siguiente, se había quedado dormido en las escaleras que conducían a la torre de radio.

Husk dio un ligero golpe al hombro de Alastor. Angel tomó nota de que a Alastor no parecía importarle ese toque. Entonces, si él es amigo de esa persona, tal vez no le moleste tanto. O tal vez está demasiado acostumbrado a Husk en general. Angel estaba sacudiendo su cabeza colgante. Angel estaba preocupado porque su silencio significaba que estaba enojado, pero luego Alastor levantó la cabeza y se echó a reír. Su cara más roja que antes. Definitivamente se estaba emborrachando. Bien. 

―Todavía no sé si te creo, pero no recuerdo esa noche, así que tampoco puedo negar que es verdad ―Alastor suspiró mientras su suave risa se calmaba.

―Creo que podría ser verdad ―Angel se inclinó un poco más cerca. De nuevo probando.

―¿Oh? ―Alastor, para incredulidad de Angel, se inclinó más cerca también―. ¿Por qué eso, _cher*_?

Oh, ¿qué demonios era ese acento? Los ojos de Angel se abrieron y se echó hacia atrás. Bueno, tenía la intención de recostarse. Balanceó sus brazos salvajemente hasta que se encontró mirando el techo. Oyó dos voces que gritaban su nombre y sintió un conjunto de brazos que lo ayudaron a ponerse de pie. 

―Creo que es hora de que vayamos a nuestras habitaciones ―una risita sonó a su lado. Una voz dulce y suave, con un maravilloso zumbido resonante. Cuando levantó la vista hacía los brazos que lo rodeaban, oh, ahora estaba realmente rojo y sólo la mitad de borracho. Alastor tenía un brazo alrededor de su cintura y había deslizado al menos uno de los brazos de Angel alrededor de su hombro. Se dirigían por los pasillos a la habitación de Angel. Sintió la risa burbujeando en su pecho. 

―¿Cher? ¿Estás bien? ―La voz de radio de Alastor casi había desaparecido y estaba llevando a Angel lejos. 

―D-detén eso con el acento. ¿Sabes cuánto un acento como ese puede excitar a la gente? ―Angel les impidió caminar para mirar al otro a los ojos. 

―¿Hmm? ―Alastor lo miró con esa sonrisa confundida de nuevo―. ¡Oh? ―Él se sonrojó de nuevo y se llevó una mano a la boca―. Ni siquiera… Lo siento. A veces, cuando me pierdo, se me escapa ―él sonrió con más normalidad, algo de color dejando su rostro. 

Ahora Angel era el que se ponía rojo. ―Quiero decir. Realmente no debería quejarme. Es agradable. En comparación con tu voz de radio habitual. Suena más real ―Alastor mantuvo esa sonrisa espeluznante. Angel suspiró. Había arruinado algo agradable. Maldita sea. 

Continuaron caminando, una mano todavía descansaba flojamente sobre la espalda de Angel. Quería apoyarse en el toque. Hacía más calor de lo que esperaba, recordándole las palabras de Husk hace unos momentos. El hombre a su lado seguía siendo un hombre. Tenía que tener cosas por las que se quebrara su carácter. 

―Así que, uh… ¿De dónde viene ese acento sexy de todos modos? ―Él sonrió suavemente. Su sonrisa era para Alastor, pero Angel mantuvo los ojos bajos. Podía sentir al otro mirándolo. Con un pequeño suspiro, casi inaudible, Alastor habló. 

―Luisiana. Vivía en un pequeño pueblo en el pantano. Una de las ciudades que, sólo una gran tormenta, y te arriesgas a ser borrado del mapa ―él rió como si recordara algo gracioso―. Pero mis transmisiones aún se extendían por todo el país. 

―¿Fue una tormenta en la que te metiste? ―Angel esperaba no estar presionando. A algunos asesinos no les gustaba hablar de sus muertes. Sin embargo, no tomó a Alastor como alguien que estaba avergonzado de su muerta. 

Alastro miró al otro y sacudió la cabeza. Su sonrisa casi, casi, cayó. ―No, no una tormenta… Dejemos es historia en ―una pausa―. Participé en una cacería, pero por una vez no fui el cazador ―un aire frío se instaló a su alrededor. Angel detuvo sus pasos. Alastor siguió caminando unos pasos más y se detuvo. 

―Al… Mira, lo siento, no quise preguntar algo sensible ―extendió la mano y se congeló cuando el otro se volvió hacía él. 

―Si, lo hiciste ―los ojos de Alastor se clavaron en Angel y la sangre de la araña se congeló―. Has estado preguntando por mi cada vez que tienes tiempo libre. ¿Por qué?

¡Mierda! Angel no había pensando en que Charlie le dijera a Al que lo había estado buscando. ―No sé si sólo eres interesante. Quiero saber qué te hace tick, ya sabes. Justo como lo haces con los otros invitados aquí ―sintió que se apoyaba sobre sus talones cuando Alastor se volvió y se acercó. Angel se preguntó brevemente si así sería como moriría de nuevo―. También… Trataba de averiguar tu horario porque… porque… te debo la cena ―buscó una excusa. Su declaración no era falsa. 

―¿Por qué la comida es el camino al corazón de un hombre? ―Alastor levantó una ceja inquisitiva hacia la araña. Ahora que estaban tan cerca y uno frente al otro, Angel podía ver el profundo rubor aún en las mejillas del otro y podía oler el fuerte whisky en su aliento.

―A-algo así ―intentó mirar hacía otro lado, pero encontró su mirada atrapada en esos ojos escarlata. 

―Angel… Eres un ser muy extraño. Estás constantemente haciéndome cuestionar cosas ―el locutor de radio parecía tener un corto circuito cuando se trataba de hacer una serie de pensamientos. 

―¿Es esa tu forma de decir que siempre estoy en tu mente? ―Angel sonrió y trató de acercarse un poco más a Alastor. Para su sorpresa, el otro suspiró y tomó una de las manos de Angel entre las suyas. Alastor contempló el fuerte gradiente de blanco a rosa en las manos y garras de la araña. 

―No lo sé. Yo diría que no normalmente, pero después de esta noche… Eres entretenido ―Alastor pasó un pulgar sobre los nudillos de Angel. El simple acto hizo que su corazón latiera más rápido. Más rápido aún cuando esos nudillos fueron llevados a los labios de Alastor. Angel lo miraba en estado de shock puro. 

―Creo que es hora de que los dos vayamos a dormir ―con un gesto de su mano, la puerta de a lado se abrió. ¿Cuándo habían llegado a la habitación de Angel?― Buenas noches, Angel. Duerme bien ―Alastor había soltado la mano de Angel y se alejaba―. ¡Oh! El jardín se ve fantástico por cierto. Puede que me veas allí más a menudo. 

―¡Oh, quieres decir que voy a verte y no sólo seré seguido por tus sombras amigas? ―Gritó Angel. Él se rió cuando el cuello de Alastor se tiñó de rosa. Angel trató de quemar es imagen en su cerebro cuando Alastor dobló la esquina. Tropezó en su habitación en un ataque de risas. Mientras se acostaba en su cama, pateó sus pies como un estudiantes de secundaria emocionado. Entonces un pensamiento lo golpeó. 

¡QUÉ FUE ESO!

Woah, woah, woah. ¿Desde cuándo un gesto tan estúpido lo hizo casi desmayarse? ¿Un beso aterrado en sus nudillos? ¿De verdad? ¿Un brazo alrededor de su espalda? Había tenido al menos a seis tipos más temprano en el día y ahora estaba siendo afectado por esos pequeños toques. Tenía que ser porque estaba borracho. Estaba rodando de un lado a otro en su cama por una razón diferente ahora. ¡Mierda! No se suponía que él fuera el que se emocionara así. ¡Era Alastor! 

Pero espera, Alastor lo había tocado. Tal vez aquello fue parte de eso. ¿Quizás tenía que dejar que Alastor ser acercará a él? Eso podría ser algo que intentara. Quizás el afecto de Alastor era algo que llegaba con el tiempo. Si Angel empujaba, sería menos probable que lo recibiera. Sería difícil contenerse cuando él mismo era una persona tan cariñosa. Pero Angel decidió que podía trabajar con eso.

Angel hizo una pausa cuando otro pensamiento lo golpeó. Tuvo la peor suerte cuando lo intentaba, pero cuando estaba siendo un borracho idiota, tuvo éxito. Cuando ni siquiera estaba pensando en su misión, Alastor lo rodeó con un brazo y le besó la mano. Ángel llevó la mano a sus propios labios. Tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para despejar las mariposas. No sirve de nada apegarse. Angel no hizo novios por una razón. Además, Alastor tenía una X grande y gorda en la espalda en lo que a él respectaba. Intentó ignorar el bloque de hielo que se asentaba en su estómago mientras sacaba su teléfono. Angel envió un mensaje de texto.

_A: Papi, lo tengo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deer: Juego de palabras entre Deer (ciervo) y Dear (querido).  
> Cher: Cariño en el bonito acento de Luisiana.
> 
> Cuarto capítulo, disculpen la tardanza, pero entro mis otros deberes fue tardado traducir este capítulo.  
> Sin más, espero que les este gustando y pronto el siguiente.~


	5. He comenzado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las lecciones empiezan.

**Capítulo 5: He comenzado**

Angel dio una larga calada a su porro fresco. Hombre, era agradable poder fumar su propia cosecha. Estaba sentado en su tocador, trabajando en cepillar su cabello hacia atrás. Lo quería fuera de su cara antes de empezar a calentar. Tenía que practicar y estirar sus músculos para sus actuaciones de esa noche. Valentino le dijo que aún no trabajaría en las calles, pero estaba empezando a irritarse al tratar de rechazar a los _Johns_ * regulares de Angel en los clubes. Ayudó también que todos los clubes se molestaran porque su mina de oro estaba ausente. ¡Sólo habían pasado pocas semanas!

El descanso había sido agradable, pero le faltaba el ejercicio. El jardín estaba casi terminado gracias a todo su tiempo libre. Él y Niffty habían obligado a Vaggie y algunos residentes a terminar el jardín. Se plantaron frutas y verduras cosechables, flores y árboles de todos los diferentes tipos. Se estaba poniendo impresionante, al menos para lo que era el infierno. ¡Oh, y sin olvidar la mejor parte, su invernadero! Adoraba el lugar. Era bonito por fuera, y Charlie se aseguró de verificar todos sus requisitos. 

Desde que Charlie siguió con su plan, hubo menos peleas, menos recaídas y menos comida. El aumento del presupuesto de alimentos sólo fue un pequeño revés considerando el progreso que estaban haciendo. La residencia estaba aumentando también. Todo parecía ir relativamente bien. Incluido el progreso de Angel con Alastor. 

La araña pasaría suave y fantasmalmente una mano por el hombro o la espalda del otro cuando se cruzara con él por el pasillo. Vería con su visión periférica al Demonio Radio tensarse por una fracción de segundo, antes de que Angel se volviera y sonriera. La sonrisa de Angel parecía traer una sonrisa amable a la cara de Alastor. Sin mencionar que cuando Angel no estaba buscando a Alastor, sentiría y captaría vislumbres de sombras a su alrededor. Por lo general, los vislumbres de sombras eran seguidos inmediatamente por la aparición de Alastor. Pidiendo a Angel que se tome un descanso y se una a él para tomar una taza de té. 

Se sentaban y conversaban sobre una gran variedad de cosas. Los residentes, que alcohol les gustaba, la comida. Casi nunca fue personal y cada vez que se acercaban demasiado, uno de ellos cambiaba el tema. Si Angel había aprendido algo sobre Alastor, era en esos momentos y la sutileza era lo mejor. Estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no presionar al otro. Angel también quería mantener lo que pudiera de él como un misterio para el otro. A Alastor le gustaban las cosas que no entendía, cosas que eran interesantes. Si él revelaba demasiado, se aburriría de Angel. Angel necesitaba mantenerlo a distancia, mientras simultáneamente se acercaba a él. 

Era cierto que a Angel le gustaba lo complicado que era todo eso. Le gustaba intentarlo, los hombres que eran demasiado fáciles simplemente no eran tan satisfactorios. Angel sentía mariposas cada vez que Alastor gritaba su nombre. Cuando el Demonio Radio lo solicitaba se sentía muy diferente a todos los otros Johns que le preguntaban a Valentino por él. Angel tampoco podía ignorar cómo, después de esa noche de borrachera, estaban constantemente en la línea de visión del otro. La única excepción era cuando Alastor regresaba a su torre de radio y cuando Angel iba a trabajar. 

Angel levantó la vista hacía su reflejo y suspiró. Pensar en todo eso hacía que su rostro se sonrojara. Sabía que no podía culpar al ensayo de eso todavía. Sacudió la cabeza e intentó deshacerse de esas emociones pasajeras. Atrapar cualquier tipo de sentimiento era malo, trató de recordarse eso a si mismo. Angel terminó de cepillarse el pelo hacia atrás. Ató lo que pudo con una pequeña liga, el resto fue detenido con una diadema. 

Estaba contento, en momentos como estos, por las nuevas tecnologías. Valentino lo había inscrito para audicionar en un nuevo club  burlesque . Algo que agregar a su larga lista de experiencia. Cuando fue a preguntar qué estaban pidiendo, se le informó que su rutina habitual no era suficiente. Sí, les gustaban las cosas sexys, pero se trataba de burlarse de lo que se podía hacer. También eran un grupo artístico. Le pidieron que repasara el  swing , el tap, la salsa, el tango, etc, etc. 

Añadirlo en sus ensayos habituales para sus clubes regulares no sería suficiente. ¡Seguro como el infierno que Valentino no iba a pagar por todo eso! Así que Angel decidió confiar en el internet. El Wi-fi estaba disponible en el hotel, de hecho, estaba disponible en la mayor parte del infierno. Simplemente no tenía interés en eso antes. La primera vez que lo examinó, sólo encontró anuncios para sus propios malditos programas. No, gracias. 

Cherri no sólo le había mostrado cómo usar el internet. Después de enseñarle, ella lo había ayudado a crear una cuenta en HellTube y había guardado algunos videos. La querida Cherri también le había dado su viejo estéreo y cable auxiliar para que no tuviera que depender del audio de mierda del teléfono. Lo que ella nuevamente le había enseñado a hacer. Cargó el primer video, era un tutorial de baile swing. No tenía pareja, pero tenía que aprender de alguna forma. 

Después de ver el video un par de veces, de escucharlo y ver cada paso lentamente, conectó el teléfono y comenzó a intentar la rutina. Claro que había aprendido lo básico cuando estaba vivo, pero eso fue fácilmente hace cincuenta años. Se había acostumbrado a los nuevos estilos de baile. Eso era lo que sus fanáticos habían amado. Cambió junto a los tiempos mientras también se mantenía como una reina clásica en el escenario. Brillo y glamour, pero obsceno. Angel resopló cuando falló un paso. Regresó el video para comenzar de nuevo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan malo? Subió el sonido del estéreo. Esperando que ahogar sus pensamientos ayudará. 

―¡Angel Dust! Es hora de que tú… ―La puerta de Angel se abrió y Alastor había entrado―. ¿Qués estás haciendo?

Angel resbaló a medio paso y cayó sobre su trasero. ―¡A-Alastor! ―Brincó y corrió para detener el teléfono―. Yo… Uh…  _ Queti* _ … ―Sintió el rubor rosa en su pecho mientras miraba a Alastor. También se dio cuenta de que había olvidado lo poco que llevaba puesto. Unos pantalones cortos de spandex y una sudadera corta. Lo que solía usar para practicar en el estudio. La sudadera llegaba justo a la parte inferior de su pelusa. Oh, Alastor debía odiar esto. 

―¿Qué es Queti? ―El demonio radio sólo miraba con curiosidad a la araña.

―Queti… Que te importa… Qué… ¿Por qué estás en mi habitación? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ―Angel se cruzó de brazos tratando de cubrir algo de su zona expuesta. Había llegado tan lejos con el demonio radio que no necesitaba que el otro lo odiara por estar descubierto. Sin embargo, la sola idea le molesto un poco. Parte de él quería no importarle. La otra quería que Alastor lo quisiera o lo odiará sin importar nada. Pero no podía arriesgar nada en este momento. Sin embargo, notó que Alastor no parecía afectado por la piel expuesta de Angel.

―¡Ah! Si, tengo una llave ―el ciervo levantó un llavero con algunas llaves en él―. Charlie tiene una llave maestra para cada piso. La estoy ayudando en el chequeo de bienestar. Escuché música y decidí guardar tu habitación para el final. Parece que estabas… ―Hizo una pausa e inclinó la cabeza, mirando hacía el teléfono―. ¿Practicando? 

Angel dejó caer los brazos y suspiró. ―Sí… ―Arrastró su taburete y le indicó a Alastor que se sentara en su cama. El chequeo de bienestar era obligatorio y sabía que no podía escabullirse de eso―. Obtuve una nueva actuación y quieren ver si puedo manejar un desempeño más formal, elegante. Tengo que desempolvar mi swing, tap, tango… ―Agitó el brazo para indicar que la lista continuaba―. Realmente sólo querían que lo repasara, pero tendré que hacer una rutina formal para ellos, como una audición ―se giró y tomó el cigarrillo de antes, lo encendió rápidamente y dio una calada. Lo mantuvo entre sus dedos mientras hablaba con Alastor. 

Alastor mantuvo su sonrisa pegada en su cara y tomó el asiento ofrecido. Angel se rió entre dientes cuando una expresión de sorpresa cruzó la cara del otro. ―Mi… Esto es… Bastante suave ―Alastor se hundía lentamente en el colchón. 

―El edredón es suave y el colchón es de espuma viscoelástica ―dio otra calada al porro mientras se reía. Manteniendo el humo y disfrutando con los ojos cerrados de la sensación borrosa golpeándolo―. Sólo lo mejor, por su puesto. Tengo que permanecer luciendo bonito ―su sonrisa se oscureció mientras exhalaba lentamente, rodeándose de humo.

―Ah, sí, bueno… ―Alastor se aclaró la garganta y dejó el portapapeles en su regazo―. Estoy seguro de que ya sabes como va esto. 

Angel rodó los ojos y agitó su mano. ―Sí, sí. Me siento genial. Mejor con este nuevo programa ―levantó una ceja y deslizó el cigarrillo entre sus labios. Sosteniéndolo allí mientras continuaba hablando. Sus dos pares de manos cruzadas―. No estoy deprimido, no estoy ansioso. No estoy enfermo. No hay otras drogas aparte de las que me permiten. Todavía estoy bebiendo, pero es menos según lo solicitado. Sin embargo, no estoy disminuyendo el sexo. Uno, no quiero. Dos, realmente no quiero hacerlo. Tres, no puedo ―cerró los ojos y se recostó en su tocador. Otra calada y estaba definitivamente en camino de no estar más sobrio. 

―¿Por qué es eso? ―Alastor ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado. La pluma se detuvo en su mano. Parecía ligeramente molesto por la franca honestidad de Angel sobre su actividad sexual. Alastor probablemente había estado esperando la vulgaridad. 

Angel se ahogó un poco con el humo y miró a Alastor. ―¿No sabes cómo funciona tener un chulo? ―Cuando el otro no respondió, suspiró y continuó―. Porque mi jefe me poseé. Él dice salta, yo digo qué tan alto. Él quiere la cabeza de algunos imbéciles en un plato, yo digo en término medio o bien cocidos ―se encogió de hombros sin olvidar que Alastor estaba en esa lista―. Así es como son las cosas. 

La expresión de Alastor mostró cierta preocupación. Aunque era un sentimiento dulce, Angel no quería compasión. ―De todos modos, ¿qué otra cosa omití? ―Se frotó los ojos, sabiendo que se estaban secado por todo el humo. 

Alastor se volteó y miró la página siguiente antes de tirar el portapapeles a un lado. ―¿Te gustaría algo de ayuda? 

―¿Hunh! ―Fue el turno de Angel de inclinar la cabeza hacia otro lado confundido. Habían sido amigos por un corto tiempo. Hablando casi todos los días, y Angel todavía no podía leer a Alastor―. ¿Qué quieres decir? 

Alastor se levantó y se sacudió el polvo invisible de sus pantalones. ― Descubrirás que aprender a bailar con una pareja es mucho más fácil que tratar de aprender de segunda mano desde… la pantalla ―señaló el teléfono como si hubiera ofendido a su madre. 

Angel siempre se divertía con ese hombre. Sacudió la cabeza y se echó a reír. ―¿Sabes bailar? ―Angel observó al otro extender una mano para que la tomara. Miró la palma abierta con vacilación. 

―De hecho, era un buen bailarín. Solía salir todos lo fines de semana. Aunque, no creo que sea posible no ser un bailarín siendo de donde soy. Las calles siempre estaban llenas de del ajetreo y el bullicio de la música jazz ―la sonrisa sólo se fortaleció. Angel tomó su mano. 

Se sorprendió al sentir un brazo envolverse alrededor de su espalda desnuda mientras llegaban al centro de su piso. Otra mano había tomado una de las suyas. Levantó la vista para ver a Alastor mirándolo. Con un rosa ruborizando su pecho otra vez, Angel se sintió avergonzado y muy consciente de la poca ropa que llevaba puesta mientras estaba tan cerca del otro. Salió del abrazo de Alastor y se dio la vuelta. 

―Espera, puedo cambiarme ―intentó correr rápidamente hacia su tocador. Fue detenido por Alastor sosteniendo su mano. Una amplia, pero genuina, sonrisa. 

―¿Por qué? Usualmente no eres de este modo… ―Ver a Alastor lo dejo sin palabras, fue un espectáculo―. Lo que llevas puesto está bien. De hecho… ―Alastor se dio la vuelta y se quitó el abrigo. Se desabrochó y se quitó los tirantes y la corbata, se subió las mangas e, incluso, se abrió los dos botones superiores. 

Angel estaba sonrojado por una razón completamente diferente ahora. El ver a un Alastor más suelto y casual, bueno, era caliente. Angel sacudió la cabeza. ―Está bien, entiendo tu punto… pero al menos, déjame ponerme una falda. ¡Lo único que recuerdo del swing es que siempre era más divertido con una falda! ―Angel hurgó un poco antes de ponerse una polvorienta falda rosa hasta las rodillas. Era del tipo de rebotar y girar con cualquier pequeño movimiento. Angel se la puso sobre sus pantalones cortos. Cuando se volvió, Alastor se reía en voz baja. 

Alastor estaba mirando a Angel con una expresión dulce, Angel no estaba seguro de haber visto a alguien mirarlo así. También lo hizo sonreír. Alastor extendió sus manos de nuevo, pidiéndole a Angel que volviera a su posición.

―Está bien, pero una pregunta… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sacas de esto? ―Angel se había acercado, pero nada de esto tenía sentido para él. Necesitaba saberlo.

―Contestaré tu pregunta si a cambio prometes responder una que me ha estado confundiendo ―cuando Angel asistió, Alastor bajo las manos―. Dijiste que tenías mucho que aprender. Aprendí mucho de niño y siempre me ha encantado el arte. Se necesita mucha fuerza y resistencia. Permite que la música entre al alma. 

―Y todos sabemos cuánto amas la música, pero aún así. ¿Por qué ayudarme? ―Angel dio un paso atrás hacia su teléfono, si estaba tomando las lecciones de Alastor, aun así necesitaban música. 

―Lo siento, pensé que parecía bastante obvio. Ya no salgo a bailar exactamente. La gente siempre asume que los mataré si me acerco a ellos. No están equivocados al asumir eso, pero aun así es una pena. Al enseñarte, siendo alguien que al menos no tiene tanto miedo de mí, tendré la oportunidad de bailar de nuevo ―Angel sonrió de nuevo ante la respuesta honesta. 

―Muy bien, digamos que tomaré tu respuesta al pie de la letra ―él se rió―. Comencemos y responderé tu pregunta mientras bailamos ―Angel dio  _ play _ y un ritmo alegre y jazzístico llenó la sala. Sacudió los brazos antes de regresar al abrazo de Alastor, sintiéndose realmente nervioso. 

Una de las manos de Alastor encontró su lugar en medio de la espalda de Angel, y otra tomó una de sus manos. ―Angel, con esos brazos extras, puedes tener una ventaja. Puedes usarlos para agregar una  _ flare* _ extra o sostenerte más de mí, pero para las lecciones, es posible que desees colocarlos detrás tu espalda. 

Angel asintió y apartó su segundo juego de brazos. ―Muy bien, así que… ―Alastor sacudió la cabeza para silenciar a la araña.

―Lección primero. Mientras practicamos el primer paso podemos hablar más ―esto hizo que Angel sonriera―. ¿Qué tan bien puedes seguir una pista? Puedo decirte cómo hacerlo, pero siempre pareces ser el tipo de persona que aprende haciéndolo.

―Oh, y estarías en lo correcto ―Angel se rió entre dientes y vio a Alastor dar un paso atrás. No fuera del abrazo, sólo hacía atrás. 

―Muy bien, te diré cómo, pero primero mira mis pies ―Angel asintió e hizo lo que le dijeron. Por una vez. 

Alastor era un buen instructor, pausado. Le mostró los pasos, le explicó cómo contar los pasos, luego llevó a Angel a una posición más cercana. Caminaron muy lentamente juntos, Angel siguiendo su ejemplo. Cuando la canción cambió y se escuchó un ritmo igualmente burbujeante, Alastor estaba acelerando sus pasos. Sin duda, probando qué tan rápido Angel estaba aprendiendo. Angel decayó en los pasos una o dos veces, pero en general, mantuvo el ritmo. Finalmente estaban haciendo un baile swing básico juntos. Nada especial, rock básico y el triple paso. Aunque fue divertido.

Angel soltó una risita cuando Alastor comenzó a hacerlo girar por la habitación. ―¿Qué es tan divertido? ―Preguntó cuando la araña tuvo que detener el baile para darse la vuelta y reír. 

Angel caminó de vuelta para bajar el volumen. ―Es sólo que... Me estoy divirtiendo demasiado. Y, ¿cómo se supone que hablemos si me tienes dando vueltas por la habitación como un loco? ―La risita solo se hizo más fuerte. Se giró para ir a buscar agua al baño para los dos. 

Alastor tomó el agua ofrecida cuando Angel regresó. Se rió suavemente. ―Supongo que tienes razón. Bueno, ahora es un buen momento para descansar ―Alastor vio a Angel moverse y tirarse sin ceremonias sobre su propia cama. Angel seguía riendo.

―Lo siento, lo siento. Podría estar un poco más drogado de lo que pensaba. Normalmente no me pongo así de risueño ―se cubrió la cara. Tratado de hacer que pare. 

Alastor simplemente agregó una risa tranquila a la ya maniática de Angel. Se acercó a su abrigo y sacó una pequeña cinta que guardaba en su bolsillo. Recogió el cabello que era lo suficientemente largo y lo ató. Se estaba poniendo más caluroso de lo que había esperado para sí mismo. ―Está bien. Entiendo que eso sucede con ese tipo de droga ―Alastor se sentó en el taburete y se apoyó en sus piernas después de cruzarlas. 

Angel miró al otro a través de sus dedos y rápidamente se alzó sobre sus codos. ―Eso… NUNCA te vi con el pelo recogido… ―Angel estaba agradecido de que AHORA había estado bailando lo suficiente como para justificar un rubor rosado brillante. Oh, Dios mío, Alastor era tan caliente así. Ese pensamiento sólo hizo que Angel se congelara. No, no, no, no se le permitía tener esa atracción por el otro. Angel sacudió la cabeza y se dejó caer sobre su espalda. Sus manos volvieron a su cara. 

―Podría decir lo mismo. Creo que tu cabello se vería mejor sin la diadema, pero tirarlo hacia atrás es un buen estilo para ti. Aunque si entiendo la diadema. Es probable que tu cabello sea propenso a pegarse en tu rostro. 

¡Oh! ¡OH! ¿Ahora Alastor decía que se veía bien? Que era esto. ¿Por qué Alastor era tan amable? Era espeluznante. Sin embargo, Angel no quería quejarse. Nunca había tenido a alguien, y mucho menos a un chico, que actuara así ante él. Lo hacía sentir como alguien, no como algo. Ese era un sentimiento peligroso.

―Mencionaste que sabes muy poco sobre el baile… pero, ¿no trabajas en clubes? ¿Cómo no sabes sobre swing, tap, etcétera? ―Alastor finalmente preguntó. 

Angel respiró hondo. Sabía que esto iba a suceder. Cualquiera que lo haya pensado lo suficiente le preguntaría eso. Lo hizo reír. No una risa como las de antes. Esta fue una risa entristecida. ―Cuando llegué aquí abajo. No me metí en todo eso de inmediato... Cuando empecé a trabajar en las escenas del club de baile, el hip hop era la cosa del momento. Realmente no me gusta el hip hop, pero debo admitir que es muy divertido. Es bastante fácil aprender si no tienes dos pies izquierdos y seis brazos que puedes usar. Luego, todo se volvió sexy, y no sé, se volvió más fácil en cuanto más bailaba con respecto a cuánta piel podía mostrar y cuán sexy podía ser. Todos dejaron de preocuparse por que fuera arte. También fue más fácil de hacer mientras más drogado y borracho estabas ―Angel se sentó y tomó un sorbo de su agua.

El nudo en su garganta no desapareció, pero continuó. Suspiró y se frotó la nuca. ―Todo el baile de la “vieja escuela” parecía haberse desvanecido. Cuando estaba vivo, cuando era popular, si insinuaba que quería bailar, mi papá me golpeaba hasta sacarme la mierda ―sus hombros cayeron y su risa angustiosa regresó―. No es que algo lo detuviera tampoco. Mi hermana salió y los aprendió. Ella aprendió en cada club al que fue. Ella me enseñó lo que pudo cuando pudo, pero no fue fácil. Se ponía aún más difícil cuando comenzaba a enfadarme. Ella salía a bailar cuando yo salía con Arackniss en misiones.

Angel saltó un poco cuando Alastor gentilmente llevó una mano a su hombro. ―¿Por qué no continuamos nuestra lección ahora?

Angel sonrió suavemente. Esto es lo que a Angel realmente le gustó de Alastor. Sabía cuando demasiado era demasiado. Con otras personas, Angel estaba seguro de que el demonio de la radio los empujaba más allá del punto de ruptura. Con él, Alastor sabía cuándo cambiar el tema. Si se necesita decir algo, lo haría. En este momento no estaba ayudando a nadie. En cambio, Alastor solo extendió su mano y llevó a Angel a otro baile. La música volvió a subir y sólo fue superada en volumen por el sonido de su risa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John: Clientes de prostitutas, una jerga muy conocida para ese ámbito.   
> Queti: Aquí se uso "Nunya" que es una abreviación para "None of your business (No es tu asunto/No es tu negocio)", así que aproveche para cambiarlo por Queti... Que te importa. xD  
> Flare: Es un movimiento de baile.
> 
> Quinto capítulo, gracias por leer y disculpen la tardanza, estaré enfocada en actualizar esta traducción más seguido, así que esperen otra actualización esta semana.  
> Ah, es 31, así que les deseo un feliz año nuevo a todos, pásenla bien y mis mejores deseos para el 2020.~


	6. Estoy aterrorizado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un poco dulce, y un poco agrio.

**Capítulo 6: Estoy aterrorizado**

Angel estaba trabajando hasta sudar. Había estado en el estudio todo el día, pero no por las grabaciones. Estaba, literalmente, volviendo al balance de las cosas. Angel había estado trabajando con una buena amiga, e instructora de baile personal, Silvia. Ella era un súcubo que sabía cómo moverse alrededor de un tubo. Ella y Angel habían trabajado juntos por años. Demonios, habían bailado desnudos juntos antes en el escenario.

Acababan de terminar las primeras dos horas de su sesión de entrenamiento personal cuando su teléfono sonó. Ella se rió cuando él casi se cayó del poste. Estaba acostumbrado a que su teléfono sonará por Valentino, pero ese NO era el tono de llamada de Val. Silvia le dijo que se tomará cinco minutos y que revisara su teléfono. Se tomó un segundo para tomar una toalla y su botella de viaje para polvo. Sentado en el suelo, usó un par de brazos para empezar a cepillarse y quitarse el sudor de su pelaje, revisó su teléfono. Un nuevo mensaje de un número que no conocía. Se leía: 

_Desconocido: ¡Hola, Angel Dust! Charlie me ha ayudado a conseguir un teléfono infernal. Cosas terribles, pero decidí que era tiempo viendo lo ocupados que estamos los dos. Me di cuenta de que no estabas en tu habitación, pero habías mencionado que querías continuar nuestras lecciones hoy. ¿Cómo te gustaría proceder?_

Angel estalló en carcajadas mientras leía el texto una y otra vez. Alastor era muy serio incluso en mensajes de texto. Se mordió un poco el labio por la emoción. Guardó el número como SD para su pequeño _Strawberry Deer.*_ Después de guardar el número, respondió.

_AD: ¡Hey! Mira que te estás poniendo moderno y toda esa mierda. Actualmente estoy en los estudios de baile del centro. Los adyacentes a los po-_

Angel hizo una pausa y se lamió los labios al repensar sus palabras.

_AD: Los estudios de grabación. Estoy ensayando en este momento mi show de esta noche, pero si no te importa, puedes encontrarme aquí y te llevaré a un estudio vacío. De esa manera podemos practicar en un lugar mejor que mi habitación. Ya sabes. Y no tener que tropezar con Nugs cuando empezamos a entrar en eso._

Sonrió y presionó enviar. Angel se tomó el tiempo de estirarse y beber agua. No recibió una respuesta hasta que estuvo a punto de regresar a su tubo. 

_SD: Por mucho que no me guste esa parte de la ciudad, eso suena como una buena idea. Te encontraré allí._

_AD: Termino en aproximadamente una hora. Te veré pronto._

Angel empujó sus límites y envió un emoji de corazón y una cara de beso. Casi podía ver a Alastor encogiéndose ante la pantalla de su nuevo teléfono. Angel no tuvo tiempo de reírse de la imagen cuando Silvia chasqueó los dedos para obtener su atención. Ella lo condujo de vuelta a los pasos rápidos.

La siguiente hora la pasó haciendo entrenamiento de resistencia. Ejecutando su programa una y otra vez. Estaba contento por su nivel de comodidad con Silvia. Ambos tendían a ensayar con ropa interior sin costuras y sostenes deportivos. Hoy no era diferente. 

―Muy bien, vamos. Muéstrame tu mejor truco desde la parte superior del poste. Recuerda, transición perfecta. Hazme rogar por ello. Gay o no, si consigues que las chicas te paguen, entonces sabes que lo tienes ―ella se echó a reír. Su risa tan fuerte y cruda, Angel no pudo ignorarla. Balanceó sus caderas mientras brincaba a la base. Ella reinició la canción por una última vez. Angel cerró los ojos. Recordando cómo era la multitud que generalmente lo miraba. 

Gritarían tan pronto como lo vieran. Cada balanceo de sus caderas, cada vez que curvara su espalda un poco, mucho menos de lo que realmente podía. Se babearían por sus shows. Bajó los ojos recordando en pensar sólo en dos cosas, sexo y que era un dios en el escenario. Angel agarró el poste y comenzó directamente a balancearse. Por suerte tenía cuatro brazos, dos los sostenían mientras los otros dos desviaban la atención del poste. Siempre se veía impecable, flotando en el aire. Cada giro de su cabeza, caderas contra el poste. Sabía que incluso Silvia, siendo una ardiente lesbiana, babeaba. Al final de su actuación, estaba en la cima del tubo. Se echó hacia atrás y confió únicamente en la fuerza de su pierna. Giró lentamente hacía abajo mientras se estiraba en el suelo de manera imposible. 

Una vez en el suelo hizo una parada de manos con un split. La música terminó dramáticamente y Angel volvió a poner sus pies en el suelo. Sudaba peor que antes y respiraba con dificultad. Se rió al ver a Silvia sentada cerca de la puerta. 

―¡Mierda, Angie! Ciertamente todavía lo tienes. Me atrevo a decir que la vieja perra me ha mostrado una o dos cosas hoy ―ella se estaba riendo.

Silvia había muerto a principios de la década del 2000 y sabía mucho más sobre la construcción de aguante y el hip-hop. El hecho de que ella era la entrenadora de Angel lo mantenía abierto de mente sobre el arte del performance. Sonrió y la puso de pie. Se abrazaron, era sudoroso y asqueroso, pero bueno, estaba feliz de tenerla en su otra vida. 

―No podría ser capaz de seguir los nuevos estilos de música y baile si no estuvieras fuera investigando para mí. Así que sigue tomando todo el crédito por mi creatividad… ―Hizo una pausa y le apretó las mejillas―. Sólo sé que cuando los chicos me pregunten esta noche, voy a tomar todo el crédito y el dinero ―ambos compartieron risas mientras iban a tomar sus cosas. 

―Eres una absoluta perra ―ella exclamó después de darle una palmada en el culo, soltando una carcajada. Envolvieron sus brazos alrededor de los hombros del otro. 

―Así que dime, Angel Dust, cariño, ¿de dónde sacaste este aguante recién descubierto? ―Silvia fingió usar su botella de agua como micrófono. Se lo puso frente a la cara mientras caminaban hacía la puerta. 

―Bueno, veras que mis fans son absolutamente insaciables ―se abanicó dramáticamente y se apoyó más en ella―. Ahora se me exige que actúe en un lugar con clase. ¡Soy una verdadera cabaretera ahora! ―Se llevó una mano al pecho dramáticamente. Silvia fingió un jadeo dramático. 

―¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¡Una puta de mala calidad como tú! ―Ella estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas no reírse incontrolablemente. 

―¡Lo sé! No me lo puedo creer. Pero entiende esto ―se inclinó más cerca―. Mi nuevo instructor de baile es realmente atractivo y me trabaja hasta los huesos. No me puedo quejar. Me estaba poniendo completamente cachondo cerca de su cuerpo ―Angel sabía que podía confiar en Silvia y fingió desmayarse en sus brazos. Ambos se rieron a carcajadas y ella lo empujó.

―De ninguna manera. ¿Val realmente te tiene haciendo aún más cosas ahora? ―Su dramatismo se había ido y se volvió hacía él con sus manos en sus caderas. 

―Sí, quiero decir, estoy aprendiendo en mi propio tiempo. El chico que me está enseñando es un amigo del hotel, así que todo depende de mi tiempo ―se encogió de hombros―. Es realmente divertido. El chico es realmente caliente. No es mi tipo usual, pero… es algo bueno. Teniendo en cuenta que mi tipo usual no son material de novio ―se rió de sí mismo. Su tipo era del tipo jodido por una razón. Angel Dust no tenía romances. 

―¿Entonces qué es él? No es tu tipo usual, aunque probablemente aún no sea del tipo de novio… más serio ―ella le dio un codazo en el costado. Angel la rodeó con una brazo y le revolvió el cabello. 

―Nah, no es mi novio. Él es demasiado… Aburrido para eso ―Angel se encogió de hombros otra vez. Se sintió a sí mismo volverse de un rosa brillante y no le gustó a dónde iba la conversación―. No lo sé. Realmente no pienso en eso ―sonrió al pensar en Alastor. Sus clases de baile habían sido divertidas. Su audición era en otras tres semanas y habían estado practicando swing todos los días durante las dos semanas anteriores. ¡Se habían estado introduciendo en movimientos más avanzados e incluso intentaron un _lift_! Tener a Alastor levantándolo lo habían hecho sentir algo. 

Sacudió la cabeza y empujó el hombro de Silvia. Ella rodó los ojos. ―Quizás deberías. Es difícil encontrar un tipo decente aquí abajo. Si deberías, deberías tomarlo antes que yo. 

Fue el turno de Angel de rodar los ojos. ―¡Oh, vamos, como si esa mierda pudiera pasar!

―Si, pero tomaría a un tipo decente por encima de treinta putas en entrenamiento ―ella se levantó de puntillas para agarrar el rostro de Angel entre sus manos―. Lo digo en serio. Los chicos del mundo viviente no están siendo mucho mejores. Si encontraste uno… Bueno, si él está aquí abajo es por una razón, pero entiendes lo que quiero decir cuando digo decente ―ella lo abofeteó juguetonamente y caminó hacía la puerta. Antes de abrir la puerta, miró detrás de ella hacía Angel una vez más―. Toma un riesgo más allá del baile, ¿quieres?

Angel sonrió ante sus palabras. Agarró un pareo que había traído y se lo envolvió alrededor como un vestido. Las únicas cosas que estaban expuestas eran sus piernas desde la mitad del muslo hacia abajo y su espalda, salvo por lo que el sostén deportivo cubría. Así que cerca del cincuenta por ciento de su cuerpo estaba cubierto. Esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para no tener a un demonio de la radio incómodo. Aunque cuando Angel salió, creía que ya era demasiado tarde para eso.

Un hombre alto se paró frente a él. Sabía, sólo porque conocía a Alastor, que era el demonio de la radio. La mayor parte de los demás no lo reconocerían fácilmente. Alastor había escondido sus orejas y cuernos bajo un sombrero de fieltro marrón claro. También se había recogido el pelo hacía atrás. El demonio radio llevaba pantalones holgados con un botón blanco abrochando con descuido. Lo único realmente similar a su atuendo habitual era su chaleco de rayas rojas y negras, ¡pero estaba abierto! Todo el look era tan relajado y casual. Angel estaba teniendo dificultades para mantener sus rodillas estables mientras miraba.

Alastor levantó la vista lo suficiente como para que Angel captará un ligero resplandor en los ojos del otro. Alastor se aclaró la garganta y habló en voz baja. ―Cher, ¿a dónde se supone que vamos? ―El acento era espeso como el día en que lo escuchó por primera vez, cuando Alastor se había soltado con el bourbon. Sin embargo, esta vez, pudo distinguir, era intencional. Alastor no quería ser reconocido. 

Fue el turno de Angel para aclararse la garganta. Una mano abanico ligeramente hacía su rostro. ―B-bien, señor ―habló lo suficientemente alto cuando notó a un par de personas caminando por el pasillo―. Sígame. Sé lo qué está buscando ―Angel le ofreció una mano a Alastor y lo condujo por el pasillo. La mano de Alastor era cálida en la suya, y la apariencia y el comportamiento actual del otro lo estaban agitando. Angel se alegró de estar al frente porque pudo seguir tratando de calmar su rubor sin que Alastor viera su pánico gay. El hombre era hermoso como el infierno. Angel sólo lo había visto completamente vestido con un traje hasta ahora. Esperaba ser el único en verlo así. Se sintió como un verdadero privilegio.

Después de un par de vueltas, Angel encontró la habitación del estudio que había estado buscando. Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta y se apartó de Alastor. Dos manos fueron a su pecho, las otras dos a su cara. Angel estaba sintiendo mucho y no podía soportar mirar al otro.

―Lo siento por mi apariencia demasiado casual, querido. Simplemente no quería que alguien me reconociera ―Alastor se quitó el sombrero y se estiró. Odiaba encorvarse como lo había hecho para ocultar su rostro. 

Angel agitó un brazo hacia él. ―¡SHUSH! ―Se dejó caer de rodillas. Todavía estaba alterado por su conversación con Silvia y luego fue recibido por un Alastor atractivo y relajado. Entonces ese acento, que había aprendido era el acento natural de Alastor, hizo que las cosas dentro de él giraran y giraran, y se encendieran―. ¡Necesito un minuto! 

―¡Oh! ¡Si, lo sé! ¡Lo siento! Vi el final de tu… Umh… Ensayo… 

Angel se congeló. Alastor había llegado a tiempo para ver a Angel, casi totalmente desnudo, bailando eróticamente en un poste. Sabía que había ventanas, pero pensó que Alastor miraría hacia otro lado. Cuando Angel miró por encima de su hombro, no podía creer lo que vio. Alastor tenía color en su rostro. Oh, Angel sabía mantener su boca cerrada, pero no pudo.

―¿Sí? ¿Te gustó? ―Había una sonrisa absolutamente sucia en su rostro mientras giraba la mitad de su cuerpo. Alastor lo miró con sus ojos muy abiertos.

―B-bueno ―oh, un tartamudeo del infame demonio de la radio. Eso estaba alimentando el ego de Angel―. Nunca he visto una uhm… Actuación como esa… No sé cuánto normalmente disfrutaría algo así… Pero bueno… ―Alastor estaba luchando y estaba alimentando a Angel. Se levantó lentamente y se acercó poco a poco a Alastor.

―Está bien, bebé ―Angel se mordió el labio. Los apodos cariñosos probablemente no funcionarán en ese momento, pero se sintió tan natural que no pudo evitarlo―. Tomate tu tiempo ―Angel saboreó el tinte rosa en la cara del otro. 

Alastor trató, realmente lo hizo, de no mirar a Angel. ―Parecías tan perdido en la música. Debo admitir que verte hacer tal… Actuación ilícita fue bastante encantador ―ahora esos profundos ojos escarlatas se volvieron hacía Angel. El corazón de Angel latía con fuerza. Sinceramente, quería agarrar al otro y… NO. Pensar así no estaba permitido. Se apartó de Alastor y sacudió la cabeza.

―¿Angel? ―Alastor intentó acercarse. Extendió una mano, pero Angel fue más rápido para alejarse. 

―Lo siento. Sólo… no lo sé. Toda mi cabeza es un desorden ―él se volvió. Sin mirar a Alastor, pero tampoco mirando a otro lado. Estaba mordiendo una de sus garra, otra de sus manos estaba debajo del codo. El otro conjunto de brazos en su caderas―. Es sólo que… Eres difícil de leer, a veces creo que te tengo interesado ―hizo una pausa para mirar a Alastor nuevamente. Ahora que estaba menos apurado y distraído, vio nuevamente la camisa de Al que estaba un poco desabrochada. Ahí estaba el rubor de nuevo. 

―Está bien, mira. No entiendes todo esto en un contexto sexual y una mierda, ¿verdad? ―Angel se dio la vuelta brevemente y se volvió mientras hablaba. Alastor lo estaba mirando casi mareado. 

―Se podría decir que sí ―la habitual sonrisa de Alastor fue una de pura confusión. 

―Entonces, quizás no entiendes esto. Tal vez no tengas una respuesta para mí, pero ¿sabes cuán jodidamente atractivo te ves así? ¡Me estás volviendo loco! ―Angel trató de hacer que no sonara como si estuviera enojado. A pesar de que lo estaba. 

Alastor lo miró sorprendido. Luego se echó a reír. ―Oh, Angel… ¡Eres todo un personaje!

―¡Estoy hablando en serio! ―Angel pisoteó con un pie y dejó caer cuatro puños a su lado―. Tuve que convencerme de no agarrarte y… ―sus propios ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando levantó las cuatro manos para cubrir su boca. Después de sacudir agresivamente la cabeza, se volvió y respiró hondo―. ¿Sabes qué? No importar. Comencemos con la lección antes de perder más tiempo. 

Alastor lo estaba mirando. Él inclinó la cabeza mientras miraba a la araña. Angel podía decir que quería pedirle a la araña que continuara con lo que iba a decir, pero decidió no presionar nada. Angel observó a Alastor suspirar y caminar hacia el centro de la habitación. Angel revisó el nudo de su pareo antes de unirse a Alastor. 

Habían comenzado los fundamentos del baile tap ese día, por lo que Angel estaba agradecido. Por mucho que necesitaba acercarse más a Alastor, su corazón necesitaba la leve distancia. El tap era algo que podía hacer sin que el otro lo agarrara. Eso y sabía que en una semana más estarían en el tango. 

Se metieron fácilmente en la lección. La risa estalló mientras Angel seguía tropezando. Balancearía la pierna demasiado fuerte en algunos pasos y no lo suficiente en otros. Estaba lleno de flare y florituras. Le encantó, simplemente no era el mejor. Nadie lo era después de una lección de todos modos. El tap fue ciertamente más difícil que el pole dance. 

―¿Puedo venir esta noche? ―La pregunta de Alastor lo tomó por sorpresa cuando terminaron su lección. Alastor caminaba en círculos a su alrededor mientras intentaba en vano dominar incluso el paso básico. Angel hizo una pausa para mirar a Alastor en cambio. 

―¿Qué? ―Se cruzó de brazos y puso los ojos en blanco mientras el otro le indicaba que continuará. 

―No estás doblando la rodilla lo suficiente. De esta manera, mueve tu pierna hacia arriba… ―Alastor atrapó la pierna de Angel en el aire y la dobló un poco más. Angel se tambaleó un poco, pero notó que podía equilibrarse mejor con el nuevo ángulo y distribución de peso. Lo intentó de nuevo una vez que Alastor lo soltó y descubrió que se sentía mejor. 

Alastor se pasó la mano por el flequillo. ―Mencionaste que ibas actuar esta noche, ¿cierto? ¿Esa misma rutina de antes? ―Sus brazos se cruzaron detrás de él mientras se movía detrás de Angel.

―Si. el mismo pole dance pero me desnudaré. No es el tipo de actuación que te gustaría ―Angel sintió que estaba entendiendo el nuevo paso y él trató de alcanzar el ritmo de la música que Alastor había puesto.

―¡Buen trabajo! ¡Lo estás entendiendo! ―La voz de Alastor tenía su sonrisa habitual. Apareció fuera de la vista de Angel y caminó hacia el frente―. Tal vez… Pero estoy interesado en cómo te desempeñas en tu entorno normal. Un estudio de baile es una cosa. Frente a una multitud es diferente ―estaba sonriendo ante la actuación de Angel frente a él y sacudió la cabeza―. No te preocupes por mi comodidad. Consideralo como un experimento más para mí. 

La música se cortó y Alastor le hizo señas a Angel para que continuara y se detuviera. Angel tomó un respiro hondo y pasó una mano por el nudo del pareo detrás de su cuello. Estaba cubierto de sudor. Le dolían las extremidades, pero estaba contento de que el tap fuera un conjunto de músculos totalmente diferentes al pole dance. Mientras hiciera lo que era necesario para hidratarse adecuadamente, estaría bien. 

―Quiero decir. No voy a evitar que vengas, pero si vienes conmigo puedo pedirte que me ayudes a prepararme ―guiñó un ojo y vio a Alastor hacer una mueca detrás de su sonrisa―. Oh, nada de eso. Sólo sostener mi peluca en su lugar mientras la sujeto con los broches o cosas así ―agitó el brazo hacía el otro―. Pero no te preocupes por eso. Probablemente te diría que esperes en el bar ―Angel inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a beber agua. 

―¿Realmente no crees que vendré, verdad? ―Cuando Angel miró a un lado, Alastor tenía los brazos cruzados con una sonrisa diabólica. ¿Alastor estaba coqueteando con él? Cada vez que Angel pensaba que estaba incomodando al otro, sólo era devuelto como un reto. Decidió que volvería a jugar esta vez. 

―Todo bien. Digamos que vienes, que no lo harás, ¿qué vas hacer y por qué? ―Angel cerró la tapa de su agua y la arrojó de nuevo a la bolsa que había llevado con él. Se cruzó de brazos y balanceó las caderas mientras se acercaba a Alastor. 

Alastor se mantuvo firme, sólo sonriendo más. ―Sólo voy a observar. Tengo algunas cosas que quiero entender. La mayoría de ellas giran a tu alrededor, Angel Dust. Tampoco he sido amigo de una drag queen. No por falta de interés, más por falta de oportunidades. Estoy intrigado por cómo funciona esa forma de vida. Cómo un hombre como tú se convierte en una mujer tan hermosa. 

Angel trató de ignorar el persistente _“algunas cosas que quiero entender. La mayoría giran a tu alrededor”_ en su cabeza. Alastor quería ver el mundo de las drag queens y las strippers. Quién mejor para mostrárselo que Angel Dust. Angel se quitó el flequillo de los ojos y sonrió. ―Está bien, te llevaré, pero no digas que no te lo advertí. Pero, uh, si vienes con eso. De hecho, tengo que irme lo más pronto posible. Es posible que desees volver a ponerte tu disfraz. Probablemente no quieras que alguien te reconozca a donde vamos. 

Alastor asintió y agarró su sombrero. Una vez que volvió a cubrirse las orejas y las astas, sonrió brillantemente. Angel rió y le devolvió la sonrisa. De nuevo se sintió lleno de ganas de agarrar la cara del otro. ―Uh, Sonrisas… No sé si es posible, pero si puedes tranquilizar la sonrisa, seria lo mejor ocultar quien eres. Nadie creería que eres tú si lo ocultas incluso por un segundo ―él se rió.

―Hmmm, tal vez, lo veremos una vez que lleguemos allí ―la sonrisa de Alastor sólo se hizo más fuerte. Angel se encogió de hombros y rápidamente llamó a su conductor habitual. El conductor estaría allí en cuestión de minutos, tiempo suficiente para que pudieran salir. El conductor los ayudó a ambos adentrarse en la limusina, haciéndole una mueca a Angel, él le había hecho un gesto con la mano para que cambiara de idea, pero aparentemente eso no fue suficiente. Su teléfono se prendió a pocos minutos de iniciado el viaje. 

_V: Entonces, me han dicho que tienes un invitado. Mejor que sea como amante._

_A: ¿Y si es así?_

_V: Al final de tu show, aprovéchalo. Vete a casa con él. Inventa cualquier historia que funcione. Me ocuparé de tus clientes habituales. Si pasas tanto tiempo con él. Debes de estar haciendo algo bien. No dejes que se vaya sin ti._

Angel se sentía sofocado mientras miraba su teléfono. Le tiemblan las manos. Apagó la pantalla del teléfono y respiró hondo. Luego sintió una mano sobre una de las suyas. 

―¿Cher? ―Alastor miraba de reojo por debajo de su sombrero. El corazón de Angel estaba pinchando, pero le sonrió al otro. 

―Estoy bien. Sólo el jefe me está checando. Asegurándose de que llegue allí a tiempo ―la mano sobre la suya se movió y se deslizó detrás de la espalda de Angel. Angel se tensó por un segundo y luego, cuando se dio cuenta de que Alastor se estaba ofreciendo a abrazarlo, se inclinó hacia el otro. Alastor olía a tierra. Fue algo extraño de notar, pero reconfortante. Angel cerró los ojos por un momento y notó que Alastor le estaba tarareando suavemente. Lo hizo sonreír. 

El resto del viaje en limusina se pasó relativamente en silencio. Sólo él respirando y un suave zumbido de Alastor. Angel notó que Alastor había comenzado a dibujar una línea suave en la espalda de la araña. Nunca le preguntó por qué de repente se había puesto tan tenso y nervioso. Simplemente lo aceptó y decidió, contra todo pronóstico, consolarlo. Quizá en ese punto, Angel debería admitir que los sentimientos se estaban involucrando. El recordatorio se cernía sobre él, cuanto más cerca de Alastor estaba, más cerca del final de esa aventura amorosa se encontraba.

La limusina se detuvo de repente. Angel se volvió a sentar cuando el conductor se acercó para dejarlos salir. Por supuesto, él actuaría como si todo el asunto fuera de amigos siendo amables. Alastor no necesitaba saber que la atracción de Angel era más que un pequeño enamoramiento. Salió y le ofreció una mano a Alastor. Le dio una sonrisa como agradecimiento. Su corazón se congeló cuando vio una total falta de sonrisa en el rostro de Alastor. Su sangre se congeló y entró en pánico tratando de pensar en que se había equivocado. 

De repente, Alastor se llevó sus manos unidas a sus labios, como cuando acompañó a Angel a su habitación hace unas semanas. Los suaves labios de Alastor lo dejaron aturdido y confundido, de repente, lo estaba abrazando con fuerza―. Angel… ¿Por qué te has detenido? ―La voz de Alastor era tranquila en su oído. 

―T-tu sonrisa… ―Se sintió estúpido y sacudió la cabeza. Él fue quien le dijo al demonio de la radio que no sonriera―. Perdón, vámonos ―vio gente mirando y giró la cara de ambos. Hizo que pareciera que se estaban besando, pero en realidad había alejado la cara de Alastor―. Lo siento, tengo que mantener las apariencias, querido ―Alastor se había tensado pero asintió cuando Angel habló. Una vez que los espectadores quedaron satisfechos, Angel comenzó a llevarlos adentro. Mantuvo su paso por delante de Alastor y se llevó una mano a los labios. La piel de Alastor se había sentido mucho más suave de lo que esperaba. Entonces vio a Silvia. Correcto, por supuesto que su amiga e instructora de pole estaría allí. Silvia lo saludó con la mano y sonrió cuando vio a su atractivo acompañante. Ella corrió y abrazó a Angel. 

―¿Es él? ―Susurró en su oído.

Él rodó los ojos y la goleó. ―Es bueno verte tan pronto de nuevo también, perra. Ayúdame a prepararme para que pueda descansar. Nunca ha estado en uno de estos. Quiero que lo traten como a la realeza. ¡Lo tienes! 

―Bueno, tú eres nuestra diosa, por supuesto ―ella les hizo señas los dos para que entraran al vestuario. 

―No, lo digo en serio. Obtendrá las bebidas que quiera, y no habrá chicos o muñecas que los acosen ―Angel se cruzó de brazos cuando otro súcubo comenzó a limpiarlo. 

Silvia sólo puso los ojos en blanco. ―Si, si, lo tengo. Brazos arriba.

Angel hizo lo que le dijeron, conociendo la rutina. Levantó los brazos y miró a Alastor. ―Bebé, no dudes en salir si algo te molesta ―sonrió cuando oyó una suave risa. 

―Cuán considerado eres, cher. No te dije que tenía ganas de ver cómo es. Así que si ya estoy aquí me quedaré ―Alastor mantenía la cabeza hacía abajo lo suficiente para que las chicas no volvieran a ver su rostro, pero los tres podían ver sus ojos.

―Oh, maldición, desearía que no me hubieras hecho prometer que retrocedería antes. Ese acento es suficiente para mí… ―Angel la interrumpió con una mano en la boca. Una mirada la observaba fijamente. 

―Mierda, puta, bien, lo entiendo, manos arriba. Pero joder, que suertudo ―Silvia chasqueó los dedos hacía la otra súcubo que todavía estaba mirando curiosa.

―Lo sé. Confía en mí, me ha estado matando todo el día con esa mierda ―Angel miró y escuchó una carcajada proveniente de Alastor―. Sigue actuando inocente al respecto también. Pero tengo la sensación de que lo está haciendo a propósito ahora ―miró hacia él con una mirada juguetona. Sus ojos rosados se encontraron con los escarlatas. Observó a Alastor cruzar los brazos y las piernas mientras se recostaba en el sofá. Sí, Alastor estaba haciendo eso a propósito ahora. Tenía que serlo. Incluso si era sólo un juego para joder con él.

Las chicas continuaron sus preparativos. Angel se sorprendió al notar que Alastor todavía miraba incluso cuando se quitó el pareo y el sujetador deportivo. Angel se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta de que, de hecho, estaba casi desnudo frente al hombre que estaba tratando de seducir, y no era de una manera sexual. Silvia le hizo una mueca, nunca lo había visto avergonzado por nada. Él la ignoró.

El sujetador deportivo de Angel fue reemplazado por un glamoroso sujetador push up con lentejuelas. Una vez que se ajustó en su lugar, su pelusa se arregló. Angel pudo haber sorprendido a Alastor girando el rostro con un poco de rosa en sus mejillas. Un corsé con broches en el frente fue puesto y apretado. Cuando más apretado sea, más dramático sería el pop cuando lo desabrochan de golpe en el escenario. Las capas de dramáticas telas seguían llegando. Una pequeña pizca de esto, una parte brillante de eso, hasta que su cuerpo estuvo impecable y gritaba sexo con cada movimiento. Este no era uno de sus diseños, pero ninguno de sus conjuntos de striper lo era. No quería que los fanáticos se llevarán a casa las cosas en las que trabajó tan duro. No, Val pagó por eso. 

Angel se sentó en el tocador y se maquilló mientras las chicas tomaban una peluca y se la ponían sobre su cabello natural. Mechones rojos caían por el largo y ondulado cabello blanco-rubio. Se veía bien. Angel añadió rojo a su habitual sombra de ojos rosa oscuro. Se aseguró de pintar sus labios de un bonito rojo sangre también. Se miró por completo, Angel se puso de pie y se giró en el espejo. Se sentía sexy y casi odiaba verse mejor como drag que siendo él. Silvia y la otra chica se despidieron para ver cuánto tiempo tenía Angel. Aprovechó ese momento para voltear y pavonearse hasta Alastor.

Angel subió las rodillas en el sofá a ambos lado de las piernas de Alastor. Alastor miró las piernas de Angel. Se había tensado por un segundo. Estaban muy cerca de tocarse. Angel podía sentir el calor rebotando entre los dos, pero se había asegurado de tratar de no tocar las piernas del venado. Alastor le dirigió una mirada peculiar. El pecho de Angel se sintió apretado bajo esa mirada. Sabía que era sexy, pero esto era diferente. Alastor movió las manos, dudaron y se cernieron sobre los muslos de Angel. Los muslos de la araña estaban sólo cubiertos por unas medias. Si mirabas lo suficiente cerca, podías ver su pelaje pegado aquí y allá contra el delgado material.

Angel se rió suavemente, nerviosamente. ―Alastor, no estoy sentado así porque quiero que me toques. No lo espero ―se movió, pero sintió las cálidas manos aterrizar en la parte más delgada de sus piernas. Lentamente se movieron un poco hacia arriba. La respiración de Angel se detuvo―. ¿A-Al? ―Sus ojos estaban fijos en las manos desnudas.

―No tienes que moverte ―la voz de Alstor era suave, en caso de que las chicas volvieran a entrar―. Normalmente todo esto ―Angel asumió que si las manos del otro no estuvieran congeladas en su piernas, estarían señalando la habitación y el club de afuera―. Todo sería demasiado. Me tienes intrigado, pero sólo estoy intrigado por ti. ¿Me lo puedes explicar? 

―Como drag o… Alastor, necesito más palabras para entender lo que estás preguntando ―Angel lentamente, suavemente, puso sus manos sobre las de Alastor. 

―Más temprano. Cuando te vi bailar. Era erótico, pero eso no fue lo que vi. Te divertías. Te perdiste en ello. Es bastante hermoso. Encontré esto ―Alastor miró a Angel a los ojos―. La ropa, el club, tú sentando en mi regazo. Todas estas son cosas de las que normalmente me alejaría, pero ahora que estoy aquí y experimento todo esto contigo. No parece que me preocupe tanto.

La cara de Alastor era de puro asombro y adoración. Adoración dirigida a Angel Dust. Angel sintió que sus manos se movían solas. El conjunto inferior, sosteniendo las manos de Alastor, se movió hacia arriba y entrelazó sus dedos. Su conjunto superior se movió para descansar suavemente sobre el pecho de Alastor. Se inclinó y apoyó la cabeza contra el hombro de Alastor. 

―Al… No puedes ir diciendo cosas así ―a pesar de sonreír, Angel sintió las lágrimas llenar sus ojos. De hecho, había encontrado uno bueno. Por supuesto que lo hizo. Alastor separó sus manos y empujó a Angel suavemente hacia atrás. Una vez que Angel estuvo lo suficiente lejos, Alastor ahuecó las mejillas de Angel. Angel podía escuchar su corazón cuando lo jalaba hacia adelante. 

―¡Angel, eres el siguiente… Y estoy interrumpiendo! ―Silvia cerró la puerta tan pronto como la abrió. Angel presionó con fuerza contra el pecho de Alastor y cayó al suelo. Ambos se quedaron en estado de shock mirándose el uno al otro. Angel respiraba pesadamente y se volvía rosa brillante por segundos. Alastor no mostró signos de haber sido perturbado, aparte de la expresión. El demonio de la radio sacudió la cabeza y se puso de pie con una sonrisa suave. Le tendió las dos manos a Angel. 

Angel tomó las manos extendidas y se levantó. Presionando su pecho contra el de Alastor, Angel vio el más leve tinte rosado en los bordes de los labios de Alastor. Había estado tan cerca que había perdido la oportunidad de hacer lo que había estado esperando todo el día. Alastor pareció haber captado la mirada de Angel y se inclinó. Beso la comisura de la boca de Angel. Asegurándose de evitar el lápiz labial. Luego se volvió para guiarlos al pasillo. 

Angel siguió a Alastor mientras Silvia los conducía por el pasillo. Angel se volvió y vio una verdadera y amorosa sonrisa en el rostro de Alastor antes de subir al escenario. Silvia llevó a Alastor a una sección VIP al lado del bar. Tendría una buena vista de Angel en el escenario y estaría lejos de las miradas indiscretas.

Angel se sintió puramente eléctrico cuando las luces bajaron y parpadearon. Se agitó y vibró con el ritmo. Su atuendo fue elegido teniendo en cuenta las luces UV. Las luces UV siempre fueron lo mejor para que su pelaje brillara. Una sonrisa puramente depravada se plasmó en sus labios mientras subía al escenario. 

Gritos llenaron el edificio. Ellos sabían quién era él. Eso lo intoxicaba desde dentro. Se alimentó de su energía. Este momento, con los fans, las luces parpadeantes, la música que salía de los altavoces, era mejor que cualquier droga. Angel les dio lo que querían, mostrando lo que podía aquí y allá. Recogiendo efectivo cuando lo arrojaban y metiendolo en la pequeña tela alrededor de su cintura. Él se rió cuando la tela fue arrancada. Cosas a las que estaba acostumbrado. Sintió las vibraciones sacudiendo el suelo cuando el último trozo de tela fue arrancado. Era sólo ropa interior y corsé ahora. 

Se dejó caer de rodillas y observó cómo las manos lo alcanzaban, pero siempre estaría fuera de su alcance. Se lamió una garra y se la pasó por el cuerpo, cortando los broches del corsé mientras lo hacía. Hizo girar el corsé sobre su cabeza y lo arrojó fuera del escenario. 

Ahora el sujetador y ropa interior. Vislumbró el lugar VIP, al ver una sonrisa en un rostro pálido, sopló un beso. Dando la espalda, extendió la mano y desenganchó el clip. Gritos y alaridos de su nombre rebotaban en las paredes. Echó la cabeza hacía atrás y levantó los brazos, pidiendo más. Cuando los escuchó gritar más fuerte, agarró el poste. Dio un giro y dio una vuelta hacia abajo, el bra cayó. Ahora todos podían disfrutar de su musculatura expuesta, en un momento, sosteniéndose de lado con sólo dos brazos, fingiendo caminar mientras giraba lentamente. 

El espectáculo continuó, truco tras truco. Vuelta después de girar. El final fue el agarre de pierna favorito de Angel con el split parado de manos. Lo mismo que había practicado más temprano ese día. Él se rió y lanzó besos mientras lo continuaban llamando. Vio muchas caras familiares en la multitud cuando las luces comenzaron a encenderse. Cogió una bata de seda que le arrojaron. Silvia deslizó un micrófono hacia él desde el escenario lateral. Le dio golpecitos y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Habló mientras se ponía la bata. 

―¿Un regalo? ¿Para mí? Esto es super lindo, gracias cariño ―le lanzó un beso al hombre que le había arrojado la bata. Angel lanzó un gemido burlón al micrófono―. Oh, tan lujoso~ ―el ronroneo los hizo desmayar a todos―. Es casi una lastima, no puedo quedarme esta noche ―le dio a todos un puchero, cruzando tres brazos sobre su cuerpo. La audiencia gritó por él y comenzaron a corear. Les indicó que se detuvieran y los hizo callar―. Lo sé, lo sé. Usualmente me quedo a bailar y dejo que todos tengan algunos toques gratis ―pasó dos manos por su cuerpo desde sus caderas. Obtuvo bastantes alaridos―. Pero tengo un entrenamiento especial esta noche que necesita mi atención. Quizás, papi les permitirá tener un regalo especial la siguiente vez ―le guiñó un ojo a la multitud―. Hasta entonces. Buenas noches, hijos de puta enfermos ―sopló un beso sólo para darse la vuelta y golpear su culo. 

Corriendo fuera del escenario, corrió al vestuario y tomó una de sus minifaldas negras y su abrigo. Quería estar más cubierto. No podía creer que en la misma noche, el demonio de la radio lo besó, luego le realizaría una actuación de pole dance en vivo. La audiencia pensaría que era para ellos, pero él sabía la verdad. Todo fue para Alastor. El mismo hombre que ya estaba esperando afuera, al lado de la limusina. Estaba mareado y riendo mientras corría al carro. 

La sorpresa cruzó la cara de Alastor antes de que sus brazos se llenaran con Angel Dust. ―Bueno, eso ciertamente fue algo ―él se rió secamente. 

―Podemos hablar en la limusina, vámonos ―Angel sólo quería atraerlo y preguntarle que pensaba.

Alastor vaciló. ―Angel ―un profundo suspiro escapó de su pecho.

―¿Bebé? ¿Qué está mal? ―Trató de mirar debajo del sombrero, pero la expresión de Alastor era ilegible. 

―Creo que necesito ir a caminar ―Alastor levantó la vista con sólo una pequeña sonrisa.

Angel sintió que toda su emoción se desvaneció. El ruido del club desapareció en el silencio del momento. ―E-está bien… Podemos caminar. El hotel no está tan lejos ―Alastor agarró los brazos de Angel y los sostuvo a su lado. 

―No. Angel. Vuelve al hotel ―una mano se alzó para acunar su mejilla―. Vuelve a casa a salvo. Voy a la torre. Necesito… Trabajar en algunas cosas. Necesito entender algunas cosas, que cuando estoy contigo, y-yo… Simplemente no puedo entender el concepto de… Necesito entender antes… ―Suspiró―. No puedo darte las palabras que mereces. Necesito tiempo si puedes darme eso ―sus ojos parecían dolidos a pesar de la sonrisa que crecía en su rostro. ¿Por qué Angel sentía que ahora finalmente podía entender mejor a Alastor? ¿Por qué Angel parecía entender sólo el dolor?

―E-está bien, bebé. Tú tienes que hacer lo que tienes que hacer. Ve y cuídate… Sabes que estaré aquí, ¿verdad? ―Quiso decir esas palabras. Lo que sólo le hizo sentir peor. Intentó sonreirle a Alastor, pero sintió ganas de llorar. Angel y Alastor se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro por un momento.

Cuando Angel cerró los ojos para tratar de contener algunas lágrimas, volvió a sentirlo. Un suave beso en la comisura de su boca. Cuando abrió los ojos, las sombras desaparecían en la noche. Angel se metió en la limusina. Se fue directo a casa. Angel se encontró corriendo directamente a su habitación. Se quitó la chaqueta y cayó de rodillas. Las lágrimas cayeron libremente y se desmoronó. 

Angel deslizó su espalda contra la puerta y dobló las rodillas hacia su pecho. Sus lágrimas se convirtieron en hipo. Hizo todo lo posible para amortiguar el sonido, pero podía sentir los gimoteos y las entrecortadas respiraciones que salían de sus pulmones. Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza. A la mierda. ¿Por qué dolía tanto esto? ¿Por qué sentir las cosas siempre tenía que doler tanto? Sentía que su pecho estaba siendo rasgado a la mitad. Golpeó el costado del marco de la puerta. El sonido de la madera partida era tan satisfactorio como el dolor. El dolor físico era mejor que un corazón roto. 

Maldición, ESTO, esto era exactamente el por qué Angel Dust no tenía romances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strawberry Deer: Ciervo de fresa.
> 
> Bueno, aquí esta el sexto capitulo, espero que le haya gustado, se hayan emocionado y se hayan puesto a llorar como yo cuando lo leí por primera vez. QwQ  
> En verdad es una historia preciosa. 
> 
> Sin más, nos vemos en el siguiente. Gracias por el apoyo a esta traducción y al fic original.~


	7. Libérame, libéranos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas progresan.

**Capítulo 7: Libérame, libéranos**

―¿Qué acabas de decir? 

Angel sintió a Valentino de pie detrás de él. Angel estaba sentado en el escritorio de Val, frente a la puerta. 

―Te dije que Alastor no se fue a casa conmigo la otra noche y que no ha estado en el hotel desde entonces. No me ha llamado ni me ha enviado mensajes tampoco ―Angel tenía los brazos cruzados. Sintió que sus hombros se alzaban para tratar de esconder su cuello. Podía sentir el calor de Valentino acercándose e inclinándose sobre su espalda. 

―¿Qué hiciste? ―Angel pudo escuchar el gruñido y sintió a Val cerrar de golpe hacia abajo un par de manos a cada lado de Angel. Angel trató de mantener su respiración calmada. 

―¡Ya dije que no hice nada! Pasé todo el día con él. Pensé que iba bien, pero debo haber calculado mal. Simplemente no estaba tan interesado ―Angel mantuvo los ojos sobre sus rodillas. Estaba esperando que Val atacara. A la espera de ser levantado y arrojado, o golpeado. El hecho de que Val aun no le hubiera puesto la mano encima era sorprendente. Entonces se dio cuenta que Val estaba examinando su piel en busca de marcas. Comprobando si estaba mintiendo. 

―No puedo creer que finalmente hayas encontrado a alguien que pueda negarse a ti además de mí ―Valentino rió por lo bajo al lado de Angel, haciendo que a la araña se le pusieran los pelos de punta. 

―Incluso tú no haces un buen trabajo al mantener tus manos lejos de mí ―joder. Angel lo había murmurado, pero las antenas de Valentino podían captar pequeñas vibraciones. Agarró a Angel por el cuello y tiró de él hacía atrás hasta que estuvo tendido sobre el escritorio. 

―Tampoco tengo que preguntar. Sólo tengo que decirlo ―la sonrisa y el agarre de Valentino en el cuello de Angel lo estaban haciendo vomitar. Sintió que su cuerpo se convulsionaba cuando el agarre se apretó―. Angie… Si no viene a ti. Ve a buscarlo. Haz algo. Necesito que esto se haga, preferiblemente, antes del próximo exterminio. Queremos usar el exterminio como una tapadera para deshacernos de él. Tienes unos ocho meses más para descubrir cuáles son sus debilidades. Se supone que eres el mejor. Tienes la mayoría de las herramientas a tu disposición. ¿Cómo puede ser tan problemático seducir a un puto hombre?

Angel movió la cabeza tanto como pudo para tratar de hablar. ―A-Al… No le gusta… El sexo ―esto hizo que Valentino lo soltara. Angel sabía que no debía tratar de sentarse, pero se llevó las dos manos a la garganta para ayudarla a relajarse. 

―¿Qué? ―Valentino se movió para mirar a Angel a los ojos.

―Es tan difícil como lo es porque le tengo que gustar por mí… A Alastor no le gusta todo lo promiscuo. Dijo que la única razón por la que fue al espectáculo fue porque estaba interesado en cómo lo hago. No lo busca ―Angel se levantó lentamente y volvió a su posición anterior en el escritorio. 

―Bueno, joder. Envié a una prostituta a hacer lo imposible ―Angel trató de lanzarle una mirada fulminante. 

―No es imposible. Sólo tengo que repensar las cosas ―Angel cruzó ambos pares de brazos. 

Valentino se estaba riendo y se sentó en su silla. ―¿Oh, si? ¿Qué le vas a ofrecer? ¿Amistad? ―Su risa se hizo más fuerte. 

―Alastor y yo tenemos cosas en común. Sólo tengo que tomar las cosas con calma. Tengo que hacer cosas más pequeñas y sentimentales ―Angel estaba tranquilo mientras hablaba. Sin embargo, Valentino tenía razón. Aparte de cocinar para Alastor. ¿Qué podría ofrecerle? ¿De qué utilidad era él? Alastor tuvo la oportunidad de reclamar a Angel si lo hubiera querido, y en su lugar se alejó. Angel se llevó una mano a los labios sin pensarlo. 

―Oh, mierda, esto es oro… ―Angel se giró para mirar a Valentino. Su rostro palideció―. ¿La pequeña zorra se está enamorando realmente? ―Valentino se reía tanto que se estaba sacudiendo―. Oh, Angie, bebé, cariño ―extendió uno de sus brazos amenazadoramente largos y tomó a Angel del escritorio. Tiró a Angel encima de él. Acostó a Angel y acarició su cabello.

―Pobrecito, cosita delirante. ¿Has olvidado lo que pasó la última vez? ―Valentino usó dos manos para sujetar la cintura de Angel cuando la araña intentó alejarse.

―Val..

―¿Cómo te lastimó? ¿Cómo te puso en un lindo pedestal? ¿Cómo te hizo creer que valías algo? ―Val suspiró pero la sonrisa nunca se le fue. Angel agarró la chaqueta de Valentino y enterró la cara en el cuello peludo. No quería escucharlo. Por supuesto que lo recordaba. 

―El cabrón te secuestró. ¿Cuánto tiempo te mantuvo encerrado?

―Para… Detente, detente, detente ―Angel estaba temblando y se sostenía de Val con un agarre mortal. 

―Oh, Angie… Recuerda. Soy el único al que realmente le importa si sobrevives aquí en el infierno. Que te necesiten siempre será más importante que alguien que te ama ―él sonrió y tiró del cabello de Angel para ponerlos cara a cara. 

―Ahora, princesa. Envíale un mensaje. Ve a verlo. Mientele. Haz que se comprometa contigo. Haz que confíe en ti. Entonces, cuando llegue el momento. Destruyelo, como hicieron contigo ―Valentino apretó las mejillas de Angel manchadas de lágrimas. Observó a Angel asentir y sacar su teléfono―. Buen chico. Ahora ve a casa. He visto suficiente de ti esta semana ―Valentino empujó a Angel de encima de él y regresó a su escritorio. Haciendo el ocupado trabajo de los papeles que se encontraban allí. 

Angel se burló, pero hizo lo que le dijeron. Estaba seguro de que se veía tan mal como se sentía. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que había estado siguiendo órdenes directas. Angel había vuelto al club de striptease la noche siguiente. Bebió, encontró a un habitual que estaba dispuesto a ahogarlo en su tocayo, y muchas personas que querían aceptar su oferta de un trato especial. Si estaba siendo completamente honesto, sólo sabía que habían pasado tres días porque Charlie le preguntó dónde había estado las últimas dos noches. Wow, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había festejado tanto que olvidó dónde estaba. 

Todo se había sentido genial. Todavía estaría de fiesta si Valentino no lo hubiera llamado para venir. Angel había olvidado informar esa noche. Valentino fue el primero en preguntar por qué tenía la mano magullada. Angel incluso se preguntó cómo, en todo lo que había hecho en las últimas noches, sólo tenía la mano magullada. 

Al mirar su mano, recordó los eventos que lo llevaron a golpear la puerta. ―Joder… ―Murmuró para sí mismo. Echó un vistazo al mensaje que se suponía debía enviar a Alastor mientras caminaba. Lo miró y lo releyó una y otra vez. Una vez fuera del estudio, sacó un paquete de cigarrillos que se había embolsado de uno de sus clientes. 

_ AD: Hey, Al. Mira, sobre la otra noche. Si esto ayuda. No pasó nada. Sigue pensando, tómate tu tiempo. Está bien si nunca quieres hablar sobre eso conmigo. Lo entiendo bien… _

Angel hizo una pausa para mirar el paisaje urbano. Podía ver la torre del reloj, el estudio de Vox, el hotel, y la torre de radio. Rápidamente sacó un segundo cigarrillo y se lo puso en la pelusa para cuando se terminara el primero.

_ AD: Al menos esperaba que pudiéramos continuar nuestras lecciones. Prometo que puedo mantenerlo profesional. Luego, cuando las lecciones hayan terminado, ya puedes desaparecer.  _

Quería agregar mucho más. Te extraño. Quiero tomar el té en el jardín otra vez. Demonios, se esforzaría por ver películas de terror y simplemente sentarse juntos. Extrañaba su amistad platónica. Angel ya se había convencido de que una relación no estaba sucediendo. Después del recordatorio de Valentino, supo que no estaría de acuerdo con una. Entonces, tal vez Angel realmente no quería escuchar lo que Alastor había querido decir hace unas noches. La pantalla se iluminó antes de que se metiera el teléfono en el bolsillo. 

_ SD: ¡Ah! Si, lo siento, ¡no puedo creer que olvidé nuestras lecciones! He estado ocupado últimamente. ¿Debería verte en aproximadamente una hora? _

El texto en realidad hizo sonreír a Angel. Joder, era débil con ese hombre. 

_ AD: Sí, estaré en casa en aproximadamente una hora. Probablemente Charlie me grite y necesito limpiar. Pero puedes ir directo, seré rápido.  _

Angel disfrutó la caminata. Era mayormente tranquilo, lo cual era raro. Parte de eso pudo haber sido que Angel sabía dónde estaban las partes tranquilas de la ciudad. La otra parte pudo haber sido que cualquiera que conociera a Angel sabía que no debía acercarse a él cuando no estaba mostrando sus colores. En ese momento, Angel no tenía coloración en su pelaje. Todo era blanco y gris oscuro. La representación perfecta de su estado de ánimo. 

Para decirlo sin rodeos, Angel estaba experimentando una gran bajón al dejar de estar drogado. Estaba tratando de ignorar y enterrar sus sentimientos sobre lo que sucedió hace unas noches. Esa noche lloró hasta quedarse dormido, esa fue realmente toda la emoción que sintió que merecía la situación. Su cuerpo estaba adolorido por razones que no podía recordar en tecnicolor. Sabía que su cabeza estaría golpeando cuando Charlie terminara con él. Y hablando de ella. 

―¡Angel! ¡Volviste! ―Charlie tenía una sonrisa amable en su rostro.

―Sé que tenemos que hablar, así que terminemos con esto ―Angel se cruzó de brazos y apagó su segundo cigarrillo en el talón de su bota. Sus ojos se sentían pesados. 

―O-oh… Bueno ―ella suspiró y se acercó para abrazarlo―. Sólo estaba preocupada por ti ―ella dio unos pasos atrás y sonrió con tristeza. Angel la estaba mirando en estado de shock―. Lo has estado haciendo muy bien. Lo sé… Para que tú, de todas las personas, tengas una recaída como esta, algo debe haber sucedido. Quiero decir, ¡has estado limpio durante unos cuatro meses! 

Angel la miró y se burló. ―Sí… Claro, niña… Sigue creyendo que soy una buena persona ―sonrió fríamente y revolvió su cabello―. Si eso es todo, entonces me tengo  que ir.

―¡Hey! ―Ella lo llamó mientras se iba caminando―. Realmente, Angel. Quizá tú no puedas verlo, ¡pero yo sí! Creo que puedes hacer el bien. Realmente lo hago. 

Angel hizo una pausa y miró por encima de su hombro. Sabía que era su amargura por haberse drogado antes, pero maldición, no podía evitarlo. ―No deberías.

Antes de que ella pudiera hablar de nuevo ya estaba subiendo las escaleras. Llegó a su habitación en tiempo récord. Usando sus manos para ayudarlo a avanzar más rápido por los distintos tramos de escaleras. Alastor aún no estaba allí. Soltó un suspiró que no sabía que estaba reteniendo. Angel decidió que una ducha caliente sería buena para sus huesos por una vez. Tendría que ser más diligente cuando se limpiara el polvo más tarde. 

Después de tomar unos pantalones de pijama fuzzy y un cuello de tortuga largo, agarró sus suministros de ducha raramente usados y cerró la puerta del baño. Usó su teléfono para poner algo de música que Cherri había encontrado para él. Dejó que el agua caliente disolviera todo. Cualquier mugre que descansara en las raíces de su pelaje. La tierra y Dios sabe qué más de las últimas noches. Brillo de vez en cuando. Se aseguró de limpiar todo adecuadamente. 

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, veía la cara de Alastor. Escuchó su última conversación reproducirse una y otra vez. ¿Realmente podría jugar a ser sólo amigos? Se deslizó por la pared y se sentó en el fondo de la bañera, volviendo a doblar las rodillas contra su pecho. Se odiaba por esto. Angel sabía lo que pasó la última vez. 

Había sido justo cuando incluso había comenzado a trabajar para Valentino. Uno de sus Johns se apegó mucho. Había sido tan dulce con Angel. Tocó a Angel muy suavemente. Angel nunca había tenido a un hombre tan amable con él. También se encariñó. Se acercaron tanto que habían vivido juntos por un tiempo. El chico le había dicho a Angel que podía respetar su trabajo, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, se puso celoso. 

Cuando alguien fue a buscarlo, estaba tan destrozado. Angel había estado tan herido que Valentino tuvo que llamar a un sanador. A Angel no se le permitió trabajar durante semanas. Era la única vez que Valentino había sido dulce con él. Valentino fue quien descubrió que incluso estaba desaparecido. Nadie más se dio cuenta. Quizás tenía razón. Charlie se había dado cuenta de que se había ido por un par de días, claro, pero con el tiempo ella habría asumido que él se había ido. Valentino iría a buscarlo. Valentino tenía razón. Ser necesitado era mejor que ser amado. Nadie en el hotel lo necesitaba. Dudaba que incluso les gustara. 

Angel terminó su ducha y se apresuró a pasar el polvo por su cuerpo. Decidió dejar su pelaje plano. El pelaje de su pecho estaba algo sensible después del abuso de ser agresivamente esponjoso durante los últimos días. Se miró en el espejo antes de dirigirse a su habitación. Era raro. Raramente dejaba su pecho plano y había pasado mucho tiempo desde que vio su pelaje sin el color rosa. No lo odiaba. Simplemente no se veía bien. Se burló al pensar: “seguro que papá lo aprobaría.”

Cuando entró a su habitación, saltó. Alastor estaba acariciando a Nuggets. ESO sí que era extraño. Nuggets se estaba derritiendo, haciendo sus lindos y felices ruiditos nasales. Si Alastor había ido más allá de tratar de comerse a la pequeña lindura, entonces Angel estaría impresionado. La vista lo hizo sonreír suavemente. 

―Hola, cosas calientes ―Angel saludó con los brazos cruzados. De repente se sintió consciente de su pecho plano. Estaba bastante seguro de que nadie en el hotel lo había visto sin sus tetas esponjosas. Efectivamente, Alastor sólo lo vio cuando miró a Angel.

―Angel… ―La sonrisa de Alastor disminuyó por un momento antes de regresar ampliamente―. ¡Te ves diferente! No está mal… Pero es diferente. 

―Sí, bueno… ―Angel se frotó una mano en la nuca―. No me siento muy bien, así que me vestí más cómodo.

Alastor rió suavemente. ―Supongo que me había acostumbrado a que estuvieras medio desnudo. 

Angel sintió  que se derretía ante esa sonrisa genuina. ―Muy bien… Verás que puedo vestirme de vez en cuando ―se giró y conectó su teléfono al sistema de sonido―. De todos modos, la hora de la lección es correcta. Para eso estás aquí, después de todo ―hizo una pausa mientras cambiaba las listas de reproducción―. Lo siento si interrumpí algo. 

―Angel… ―Había disminuido el filtro de radio en la voz de Alastor. Angel levantó una mano y sacudió la cabeza.

―Nop. Conozco ese tono ahora. No estás aquí para hablar ―Angel sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho. Se volvió y puso su mejor sonrisa―. Estás aquí para enseñarme a bailar tango. Así que, ¿qué primero?

Alastor lo miró por un momento y sacudió la cabeza. El filtro de radio volvió a su voz. ―Estás en lo cierto. Te advierto. Conozco los pasos para bailar tango… pero nunca puede entender la… ―Él agitó una mano tratando de encontrar una palabra mientras se quitaba el abrigo y se preparaba para la lección―. Emoción. Del baile. 

―El tango es sexy, ¿no? ―Angel lo miró con los brazos cruzados. 

Alastor se rió del comentario de Angel. ―Sí, supongo que es una forma adecuada de decirlo. 

―Entonces, me enseñas los movimientos y yo te enseño el estado de ánimo ―sonrió y levantó una ceja al otro. Observó a Alastor mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos por un momento―. ¡Oh, vamos! por una vez no quise decir eso. Sólo quiero decir, cómo… Joder. Eh… ¿Sabes como me dijiste que me mantuviera relajado para bailar swing? ―Cuando Alastor asintió, continuó. 

―Entonces, es como eso, pero diferente lenguaje corporal. Diferentes… músculos. Una vez que aprendo los movimientos, puedo entenderlo mejor ―Alastor todavía lo miraba con una expresión ilegible extraña―. ¿Qué?

―Suenas tan determinado. Es… ―Alastor parecía estar todavía luchando con cómo decir las cosas con Angel―. Es lindo ―suspiró y sonrió. 

Angel sintió un pequeño destello de color rosa en sus colores. Con un rápido movimientos de cabeza se fueron fácilmente. Tenía que mantenerse realista para no lastimarse. La acción pareció provocar algo en Alastor. El demonio de la radio observó todo y miró incluso después de que los colores de Angel volvieron a ser grises y blancos. 

―Muy bien, habla, vamos ―Angel caminó al centro de la habitación. La lección de tango comenzó de manera muy similar a la lección de swing. La gran diferencia que Angel notó fue que estaban casi pecho contra pecho. Angel calculó mal. Le resultaba difícil concentrarse en la lección cuando estaba presionado contra Alastor todo el tiempo. Angel seguía mirando a Alastor, y atraparía a Alastor mirándolo. Entonces, Alastor sonreiría mucho más suavemente. 

―Lo estás haciendo bien. El tango es un baile más difícil. Puede ser rápido como el siwng, pero parece que lo estás entendiendo bastante bien ―su voz era tierna. Cuando le habló a Angel sin la interferencia de radio, hubo un sonido suave. A diferencia de cuando estaba usando su voz completa sin filtro. Ese fue un buen medio. 

―Gracias… Creo que sólo estoy aprendiendo mucho porque tengo un maestro bastante bueno… ―Se rió y sintió que el rubor rosa se mostraba suavemente de nuevo. 

―¿Puedo preguntar acerca de eso? ―Alastor estaba mirando el suave rosa en la cara de Angel. 

Angel suspiró y dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Alastor, deteniendo el baile. ―Bueno… El color de mi pelaje depende de cómo me siento generalmente. Si estoy feliz, drogado, borracho, blah, blah, blah. Soy rosa. Cuanto más feliz soy, más rosado soy, a veces incluso puedo brillar, lo noté. 

―¿Y ahora mismo? ―Alastor levantó sus manos unidas más cerca de sus caras. Incluso las garras de Angel se había vuelto gris oscuro, casi negras. 

―En este momento… Me siento como una mierda… ―Se rió débilmente de si mismo―. Probablemente no quieras escucharlo, pero… No he estado exactamente en casa los últimos días. 

Alastor se echó hacía atrás y sostuvo a Angel con los brazos extendidos, tratando de inspeccionarlo. 

―Oh, no es tu culpa y no estoy herido. Yo sólo… ―Angel se detuvo. Tenía que inventar una mentira patética o decirle a Alastor la verdad―. Me aburrí. Quería divertirme ―se apartó del demonio de la radio y se aferró al costado de sus brazos―. Tal como predijiste. Esos programas no funcionan. Yo quería algo más fuerte. Entonces salí. De fiesta. No recuerdo dónde estaba o con quién estaba ―Angel sintió una sonrisa maliciosa deslizarse por su cara mientras luchaba contra el impulso de llorar y reír al mismo tiempo―. Pero bueno, fue una jodida juerga y quiero hacerlo de nuevo. Realmente no puedo esperar ―se le escapó una carcajada.

Angel se miró con los ojos abiertos en el tocador mientras otro grupo de brazos lo envolvía. Sintió el pecho de Alastor contra su espalda. La cabeza del otro deslizándose sobre su hombro. ―Lo siento, Angel…

Angel quería separarse de sus brazos. Darle una bofetada y decirle que escapará. Angel era la muerte para la mayoría de los hombres. La parte más débil de Angel ganó y se rindió ante el abrazo de Alastor. Él sonrió y lo soltó. Dejó que la risa saliera de su pecho cuando las lágrimas cayeron. Cuando Angel tembló, Alastor lo apretó más fuerte. 

Alastor ayudó a Angel a sentarse en el borde de la cama. Se sentaron juntos por un rato, Angel apoyado en el pecho del venado. ―Lo siento mucho. Normalmente no soy tan jodidamente llorón después de un par de noches difíciles ―presionó las puntas de sus manos en sus ojos. Odiaba eso. Angel jodido Dust no lloraba delante de la gente. 

―Angel… ―Alastor suspiró y lo abrazó más fuerte―. Sé que no me estás contando todo ―se rió sombríamente―. Puedo ver un golpe en la madera que se parece sospechosamente a tu puño ―Angel se miró las manos y luego a la puerta, y soltó una carcajada quebrada―. Eso y la mano que me ofreciste en nuestra lección está muy magullada. 

Alastor tomó la mano magullada de Angel con su mano libre. ―El moretón está amarillento en el exterior, así que imagino que esto fue hace unas noches… Y… Imagino que te deje con muchas preguntas ―suspiró. Usando la mano que sostenía a Angel sobre su espalda, la levantó y presionó a Angel contra su pecho. Angel se movió y se acurrucó en sus brazos más cómodamente. 

―Yo sólo huí de ti. Angel. Nunca he estado tan… Confundido o perdido en pensamientos o sentimientos como cuando estoy contigo. Eres realmente una criatura extraña. Casi nunca haces lo que espero. Cuando creo que vas a ser vulgar, dudas y cambias lo que vas a decir o hacer. Incluso cuando haces cosas que normalmente percibiría que no son desagradables, pero, sería algo que no me gustaría, simplemente no me molesta como pensé que lo haría ―Angel miró a Alastor y vio que el otro miraba hacia abajo. La mano libre del demonio radio. Bajó la mano hacia el muslo de Angel. No había piel expuesta allí, pero todavía era algo tan extraño para ambos. 

―Incluso esto. La última vez que tuve a alguien en mi regazo… ―Sacudió la cabeza―. No fue así. La otra noche cuando te arrodillaste encima de mí. No me sentí atrapado. Y cuando toqué tus piernas ―Alastor seguía mirando su propia mano. Angel observó esa misma mano mientras, vacilante, lentamente subió su pierna. Angel respiró hondo para mantener la calma. Sintió que el rosa volvía a su rostro e intentó contener el escalofrío que corrió por su cuerpo. Volvió a mirar a Alastor, sólo para encontrarlo mirando la cara de Angel. 

―Angel, cuando te toco… Me encuentro sin preocuparme. Hay algo más ahí. Es como el hambre con la que me maldijeron ―el demonio de la radio se rió sombríamente para sí mismo―. Excepto que no quiero matarte. Sólo quiero verte. 

Angel no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que ya casi no podía escuchar a Alastor. Sintió que los dedos de Alastor se movían muy lentamente por el costado de su cadera. La mano se detuvo cuando dos dedos se deslizaron debajo del dobladillo del suéter de Angel. Alastor fue tan suave y gentil con él. Más gentil que nadie. Más de lo que Angel había soñado alguna vez con alguien que estuviera con él. Angel quería tomarle la cara y besarlo sin sentido. 

―Realmente… Necesitas aprender ―Angel levantó dos brazos y los envolvió detrás del cuello de Alastor―. Necesitas aprender lo que haces cuando me dices cosas así ―Angel había perdido el control de sí mismo mientras miraba esos ardientes ojos escarlata. Alastor los colocó en una posición ligeramente mejor para poder juntar sus frentes. 

―Lo he sabido… No he estado deteniendo tus avances por una razón. No he querido detenerte. Me he encontrado con ganas de animarte ―la mano de Alastor que había estado corriendo por el costado de Angel se alzó para acunar su mejilla―. He estado disfrutando de ti brillando como la llama vibrante que eres ―Alastor se rió de sí mismo―. Eres un fuego que no quiero dejar de ver arder. Sólo quiero seguir alimentándote y observar hasta dónde puedes quemarte. 

Angel se echó hacia atrás y lo miró fijamente. Sentía que su corazón se detenía. Era la cosa más dulce y más sexy que CUALQUIERA le había dicho. Sintió una sonrisa en su rostro. Una risita lo golpeó con fuerza mientras se enterraba en el cuello de Alastor. 

―Supongo que eso te hizo muy feliz ―Alastor se estaba riendo y se llevó una de las manos de Angel a sus labios. Cuando Angel miró, sus garras brillaban débilmente. El rosa brillante había vuelto a sus colores. Esto sólo lo hizo reír más. 

―Jódete, Al ―Angel mantuvo su rostro oculto contra el cuello de Alastor. pero extendió una mano suavemente hacia el rostro del ciervo―. Me esfuerzo tanto por actuar como si no me importara esta mierda. Entonces entras. No puedo esconderme ni fingir nada por la mierda. Me has hecho tan débil. 

Alastor se echó a reír. ―No eres débil, Angel. Por lo contrario. Tengo la sensación de que eres más fuerte que la mayoría de los demás demonios. Después de todo, me tienes aquí ahora mismo, sosteniéndote. Algo que ningún otro demonio puede reclamar ―Alastor volvió la cara y plantó un beso en la mano que descansaba sobre su mejilla. 

Esas palabras hicieron que Angel se congelara. Estaba tumbado en los brazos de uno de los señores más temidos. Ese mismo señor supremo estaba besando su mano y sosteniéndolo. Hablaba con tanta ternura y cariño de él. Angel finalmente se alejó del cuello de Alastor y miró la cara del demonio de la radio. La expresión en el rostro de Alastor era tan dulce y suave. Angel no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se extendió por su rostro. 

―Usted, señor… Usted será la muerte para mí ―Angel se rió y se movió un poco más cerca. Estaba tan cerca, pero Angel sabía que Alastor necesitaba el control. Angel mantendría a Alastor sintiéndose seguro todo el tiempo que pudiera. 

―Ya te lo dije. No dejare que te quemes ―con esas palabras, Alastor cerró la brecha entre ambos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disculpen la tardanza, espero no tardar tanto con el próximo capítulo.
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? A mi me sigue poniendo toda tonta y emocionada el final, es taaan lindo. Muero de diabetes. 
> 
> Gracias por el apoyo a la traducción y a la historia original.~
> 
> Nos leemos.


	8. Hay un incendio entre nosotros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas siguen progresando.~

**Capítulo 8: Hay un incendio entre nosotros**

Angel caminaba de un lado a otro en su habitación, las escenas se repetían en su mente mientras pensaba en la semana anterior. Estaba masticando una de sus garras cuando sintió que el calor le subía a las mejillas. Él y Alastor habían expresado sus sentimientos hace una semana y no se habían detenido desde entonces. El calor y la química sólo se habían convertido en una llama rugiente.

Esa primera noche hace una semana, una vez que sus labios se juntaron, ninguno de lo dos había querido detenerse. Alastor no presionó por más, pero se había aferrado a Angel. Angel había enrollado sus garras en el pelo de su venado. Se habían movido para besarse sobre la cama, con Alastor tendido sobre él. Cuando finalmente se separaron, estaban jadeando. Sonrieron y comenzaron a reírse de pura alegría. Compartieron un abrazo y disfrutaron de respirar en compañía del otro durante mucho tiempo. 

Angel se llevó las manos a la cara al recordarlo. Luego estaba el hecho de que cada vez que se cruzaban en el pasillo, Alastor pasaba una mano por la espalda de Angel y le lanzaba un guiño o una sonrisa específica. Angel estaba seguro de que lo sorprendió saludándolo con su voz sin filtro varias veces también. Angel intentó hacer lo mismo a cambio, sólo pequeñas cosas para llamar la atención y coquetear con Alastor, pero Alastor era más difícil de poner nervioso. 

Luego estaba cada vez que se quedaban solos. Angel sabía que bailar tango sería una experiencia difícil e íntima, pero ahora se hacía mucho más difícil. Sus cuerpos siempre estaban presionados muy juntos. Sin mencionar que Angel estaba tratando de enseñarle a Alastor cómo usar las caderas para hacer el baile más sexy. Alastor poseía un jodido talento natural. Luego, cuando terminaba la lección, generalmente cuando Angel estaba tan nervioso que ya no podía tomar nada en serio, simplemente se sentaban juntos. 

A veces iban al techo, al jardín, o simplemente a caminar. Sin embargo, durante la última semana, sus momentos juntos siempre habían terminado en un beso. El tipo de beso que debilitaba sus rodillas y lo hacía sentir mareado. Hacía girar su cabeza, y que el suelo bajo él desapareciera. Lo más importante, era el tipo de beso que no suplicaba por más. Alastor lo besaría tan dulcemente, tan profundamente, y le daría las buenas noches.

Angel se rió de sí mismo y levantó a Nuggets. El pequeño cerdo chilló cuando lo hicieron girar en el aire. Angel bailó por la habitación con su mascota, abrazándolo y riéndose. ―¡Oh, Nuggets! ¿Qué ha pasado! ―Hizo una pausa y puso el hocico del cerdo frente a su cara―. Encontré a un hombre y, oh, las cosas que me hace. Realmente le gusto. Y joder, realmente lo quiero. Realmente me gusta, Nuggets. 

Angel escuchó un ruido desde puerta. Le hizo sonreír mientras se arrodillaba y ponía a su cerdo en la cama. ―No hemos hablado sobre tener una relación seria, Nuggets ―Angel se aseguró de susurrar―. ¿Debería esperar? ¿O debería preguntárselo yo? ―Angel ahuecó la cara del cerdo cuando escuchó los pasos familiares. El cerdo soltó un suave oink mientras le apretaban la cara. Angel cerró los ojos al sentir el calor de Alastor detrás de él y sentir que se inclinaba. Un ligero beso en la mejilla y la manos sobre sus hombros. 

―Querido, ¿de qué están discutiendo? ―La voz de Alastor tenía un toque de diversión.

―Oh, nada. Sólo cosas de chicos. Creo que es hora de que también le pida un novio a mi pequeño Fat Nuggets ―se mordió el labio mientras sonreía y le daba un guiño a su cerdo. 

―¿Es así? ―Alastor se había alejado para quitarse el abrigo―. No te detendré. Los cerdos son una gran adición al gumbo, ¿sabes? ―Alastor le lanzó una sonrisa juguetona a Angel. 

―¡Bueno, nunca en la vida! ―Angel hizo un alarde de cubrir las orejas del cerdo confundido. Después de una breve carcajada, Angel se levantó y caminó hacía Alastor. 

―¿Listo para más práctica hoy, querido? ―Los ojos de Alastor bajaron. Su expresión cambiando a una mucho más suave. Su afecto por la araña brillaba. Angel se derritió en los brazos de Alastor mientras le rodeaba la cintura. 

―Hmm. Si, pero tengo una pregunta… ―Angel se mordió el labio y miró a Alastor a través de sus pestañas.

―¿Y qué podría ser eso? ―Alastor acercó una mano a la barbilla de Angel. Angel miró al otro por un momento, olvidando por completo su pregunta. 

―Hmm, ¿huh? O-oh, si, um… Bueno ―Angel miró por encima de su hombro a Nuggets. Mierda, era un cobarde―. Bueno… El club me permitirá un compañero de baile para hacer mi audición final. Esperaba que pudieras… Quizá con un disfraz como antes ―Angel se estaba distrayendo cuando Alastor acercó sus labios. Podía sentir su propio aliento rebotando en la cara del otro. 

―Angel, cariño. A mí también me encantaría, pero ¿sabes qué presentación harás? ―Alastor inclinó la cara de Angel y besó su frente antes de retroceder. 

Angel miró la espalda de su venado. ¿Había omitido algo? Había estado tan seguro de que se dirigían a otra intensa sesión de besos. ―Oh, si. Cherri me dio otra nueva lista de reproducción. Y encontré una canción que realmente me gusta para un tango. 

Alastor asintió mientras veía a Angel ir a su estéreo. ―Un tango es una buena opción para ti. Lo mantienes sexy que es lo que casi esperarían, pero el tango puede ser muy elegante. Sólo me preocupa ser el compañero adecuado. 

Angel puso la canción y cerró los ojos por un momento. Dejando que la música vibrara sobre su piel. ―Alastor ―se giró y extendió las manos mientras balanceaba las caderas al ritmo de la música. La música había comenzado tranquila, el cantante masculino tenía un tipo de voz baja y sexy―. Bebé, confía en mí. Una vez que te adentras en la música… ―Hizo una pausa cuando Alastor tomó dos de sus manos y se puso en posición. Angel presionó sus cuerpos aún más cerca―. Y una vez que estás aquí conmigo. Lo haces mejor de lo que piensas. 

Alastor sonrió y comenzó sus pasos habituales de práctica. ―Si eso es lo que piensas… Entonces, pongamos a prueba tu teoría. Comencemos simple. Luego nos seguiremos. Muéstrame lo que tienes, mi hermoso arácnido ―la voz de Alastor era un ronroneo. Una increíble adición a la canción cuando entró el bajo. 

Angel siguió el ejemplo de Alastor. Habían estado practicando toda la semana, no sólo besándose. A Angel realmente le gustó el tango. Fue divertido, especialmente cuando Alastor se puso un poco duro con eso. Se separaron para hacer un par de pasos rápidos individuales antes de que Alastor agarrara la muñeca de Angel y lo jalara hacia él. Sus pechos golpearon con fuerza y Angel fue arrojado de inmediato. Claro, Angel estaba sorprendido, pero siguió los pasos estirándose. Cuando lo levantaron, volvió a su posición y enganchó una pierna alrededor de Alastor. 

Esto continuó durante varias repeticiones de la canción una y otra vez. Intentaron algunas inmersiones y giros diferentes. Angel incluso siguió a Alastor para representar esencialmente el tema de la canción. Tirando y empujándose el uno al otro. Cuando la canción llegó a su fin por quinta vez, Angel fue arrastrado hacia Alastor nuevamente, usó el impulso mientras daba un paso rápido para saltar y envolver ambas piernas en la cintura de Alastor. Alastor rápidamente agarró la cintura de Angel y vio cómo Angel se echaba hacía atrás. Lo levantó de nuevo, ya con sus pies pisando el suelo. 

La música se cortó. Angel y Alastor se quedaron jadeando y sosteniendo la cara sudada del otro, Ambos mantuvieron los ojos cerrado por un momento. Luego una risa de Angel, seguida por una de Alastor. 

―Eso fue… ―Comenzó Angel. Sus manos se deslizaron alrededor del cuello de Alastor. 

―Seguro que lo fue… ―Alastor abrió los ojos y sonrió. El silencio siempre era cómodo entre ellos. Angel nunca se sintió juzgado bajo la mirada de Alastor. 

―Alastor. De verdad, lo digo en serio. Por favor, sé mi pareja… ―Él sonrió y se mordió el labio. Combatiendo el impulso de besar a Alastor nuevamente. 

Una sonrisa, que generalmente significaba que Angel estaba a punto de ponerse rosa neón, cruzó la cara del demonio de la radio. ―¿Quieres decir pareja de baile o~? ―Dejó que la pregunta se apagará y apretó las caderas de la araña. 

Efectivamente, Angel era de un fluorescente rosa en el pecho y las mejillas. Intentó apartarse de la mirada de Alastor. Al intentar dar un paso atrás, Angel tropezó con Nuggets. Cuando Angel cayó, Alastor intentó levantarlo. Eso sólo causó que Alastor cayera sobre Angel.

―Jodido infierno ―Angel levantó una mano para frotar su cabeza. Luego levantó la vista. Estaba completamente atrapado y clavado en el suelo con Alastor a horcadas sobre su cadera y manos en los hombros. Angel ya había visto a Alastor sonrojado, pero nunca así―. Mierda, Al, lo sien…

Angel chilló en estado de shock cuando sus labios fueron silenciados. Alastor había vuelto a cerrar la brecha entre ellos. Angel no sabía lo que había hecho para desencadenar esto, pero, al sentir los labios del otro moverse sobre lo suyos, decidió que no le importaba. Sus ojos giraron hacia atrás y se cerraron mientras envolvía sus brazos nuevamente alrededor del cuello de Alastor. 

Había algo en ese beso. Angel podía sentirlo, Fue mucho más intenso. Había un hambre que venía de Alastor. Angel lo confirmó cuando sintió las manos de Alastor bajando hasta su cintura y deslizándose lentamente debajo de su suéter. Angel se dio cuentas que los dos estaban temblando. Si era por agotamiento o por nervios, no podía decirlo. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y quería más. 

Angel decidió que iba hacer algo audaz. Quería entender por dónde estaban las cosas. Angel se atrevió a deslizar su lengua por los labios del venado y se sorprendió al ver que era bienvenido. Sus garras se apoderaron de algunos de los cabellos de Alastor con alegría mientras su beso se calentaba mucho más. ¡Oh! Y esa fue la mano de Alastor trepando por su tórax. Más cerca, casi en su pecho. Angel sintió que le temblaban las piernas en anticipación. Angel se estaba volviendo loco cuando la lengua de Alastor dominó el beso. 

―¡Angel! Es hora de tu… ¡Oh! 

Angel y Alastor saltaron. Moviéndose cada uno a un extremo de la habitación. Angel se cubrió la cara y miró a Charlie a través de sus dedos. Oh, la iba a matar. Se atrevió a mirar a Alastor, que parecía casi normal, excepto por su cabello que sobresalía en ángulos extraños. Agarró su abrigo. 

―Bueno, cariño… me asegurare de enviarte un mensaje más tarde ―las palabras de Alastor tenían un tono avergonzado. Se acercó a Angel y lo ayudo a pararse. Alastor se inclinó y habló en voz baja, sólo para Angel―. Parece que nos han descubierto, mi amor ―el corazón de Angel saltó ante esas palabras. Alastor le besó la mano y luego la mejilla―. _Bon nuit mon ange_ * ―con eso, Alastor salió por la puerta. Como si nada de eso acabara de suceder. 

―Uhm… ¿Q-qué fue? ―Charlie movió su mirada entre Angel y Alastor. 

―Comprobación de bienestar ―Angel se apartó de ella. Se cubrió con una manta grande y esponjosa y sostuvo una almohada para tratar de ocultar su rostro sonrojado. 

―¡Correcto! Bueno… Umh… ―Charlie se dirigió a sentarse en el taburete de Angel―. Así que sé que tuviste una recaída hace poco más de una semana….

―Sí, la hierba está ayudando. Recaída por razones emocionales ―Angel murmuró. 

Charlie escribió las cosas pero siguió mirando la puerta. Ella suspiró y sonrió. Oh, aquí vamos. ―Así queeeee… ―Se llevó las manos a la cara y sonrió como una tonta.

―¡CÁLLATE! ―Angel trató de cubrirse más―. ¡No se suponía que vieras eso!

―¿Tú y Alastor, hunh? ―Su tono contenía las palabras “lo sabía”―. ¡Ustedes son lindos juntos!

Angel puso los ojos en blanco. ―Crees que cualquier pareja es linda, te gusta demasiado la idea del amor. 

―¡Amar es bueno! ¡Parece que también te está ayudando! ―Charlie se movió para sentarse en la cama. Angel la miró y bajó la manta de su cabeza. 

―En primer lugar, ninguno de nosotros ha dicho “te amo.” Ni siquiera estoy seguro de si somos novios o lo que sea. Nunca lo discutimos. Sólo ha pasado una semana. ¿Y qué pruebas tienes de que me está ayudando? ―Se cruzó de brazos. Charlie estaba lista para su desafío. 

―Conozco el amor, pero no te presionare ―ella sonrió tan alegremente―. Y además, Alastor ha estado ayudando cada vez más, probablemente sólo para verte. Todavía no voy a creer que es para mejorar el hotel. Pero te ha ido muy bien durante tanto tiempo, y has estado ayudando mucho con Niffty en el jardín. Alastor siempre te está mirando y tú a él. Todos han estado bastante seguros de que ustedes dos son algo. 

Bueno, mierda. No sabía que eran tan obvios. ―Si, bueno… ―Angel se sonrojó―. Cállate.

―¿Lo amas? ―La pregunta lo lanzó por un bucle. Angel miró a Charlie. 

―¿Qué? ―Angel sintió que algo había sido extraído de él. Frío y miedo bruscamente. 

―Lo amas. Parece que te hace feliz. Tu ansiedad definitivamente ha disminuido, al menos según nuestros informes ―Charlie lo miró―. ¿Presioné demasiado? ¿Quieres que me vaya? ―Ella se levantó y se movió para pararse a su lado. 

Angel se alegró de que esa niña fuera mucho más lista de lo que creía. Él asintió y se acurrucó en su cama. Ella sonrió suavemente y le dio un suave abrazo. Cuando se fue, puso el seguro y cerró la puerta. 

La mente de Angel estaba tambaleándose. Claro, hace una hora lo habría dicho fácilmente. ¿Eso hubiera sido lo ideal? ¿Estaba Angel realmente enamorado? ¿O era su responsabilidad con Valentino hablando? Había pasado gran parte de su tiempo libre diciéndole que tenía que hacer lo que tuviera que hacer. Ahora se preguntaba si se había equivocado. ¿Fue demasiado lejos? Pensó en el beso de antes. Fue muy apasionado. Tan caliente. Sintió ganas en ese beso. Angel miró cuando su teléfono se prendió en una llamada de su ciervo de fresa. Él se rió mientras deslizaba la pantalla y se acostaba en la cama. 

―Oye, nene, ¿ya me extrañas? ―Una risita se deslizó mientras enredaba algo de lo peludo de la manta en su garra. 

Hubo una risa corta desde el otro lado. ―Tal vez… Perdón por lo de antes. Y nuestra despedida informal. Tenía más de lo que quería discutir contigo. Tal vez… ¿Te reunirías conmigo para cenar, cariño?

Eso fue repentino. Angel se sentó en su cama. ―¿Qué? ¿Ahora mismo?

―No, no ahora. Te gusta comer tarde de todos modos si no mal recuerdo. Eso me daría tiempo de sobra para cocinar ―parecía que Alastor ya estaba en la cocina cuando Angel escuchó lo que sonaba como un fregadero abierto, ollas y sartenes. 

―Espera. Al, espera… ¿Me estás pidiendo una cita? ¿Una cita en la que planeas cocinar para mí? ―¿Angel había muerto otra vez y se había ido directo al cielo? Que idiota si arruinaba esto.

―¿Te gustaría que fuera una cita? Sería nuestra primera cita formal entonces ―Angel estaba seguro de haber escuchado una ligera risa del otro. 

―Uh… S-sí. Claro que vamos a una cita entonces ―Angel estaba tratando de no reírse y sonreír como un idiota. 

―Entonces esta noche, ¿te gustaría reunirte en el jardín para cenar? O puedo ir a recogerte a tu habitación ―sí, lo que escuchó era un olla de metal que movían.

―Si, bebé. Um… Te veré en el jardín ―Angel se levantó y rápidamente fue a su comoda. 

―Suena bien. ¿Siete? ―Angel miró el reloj. Eran como las cinco en ese momento. Tendría mucho tiempo.

―Siete ―sonrió cuando escuchó la risa de Alastor. 

―Te veré de nuevo pronto, mi amor ―Alastor escuchó un de acuerdo murmurado por Angel, luego colgó. 

Angel miró su teléfono. Tenía una cita. Acababa de tener problemas sobre si realmente estaba enamorado o no del idiota. Ahora se estaba volviendo loco por una cita con él. Angel estaba sumergido hasta el fondo. Cerró de golpe cada cajón contra su tocador buscando algunas cosas específicas. Alastor lo había visto en sus mejores vestidos, su atuendo drag y su ropa cómoda. Esta noche trataría Alastor con algo nuevo. 

Una ducha, un baño de polvo, pintar sus garras, maquillarse muy poco y vestirse lo dejó teniendo unos quince minutos para ir al jardín. Se giró para echar un rápido vistazo más. Angel había hecho todo lo posible para peinarse hacia atrás. Llevaba un traje. Rosa y blanco, todavía bonito. El traje aún enmarcaba sus curvas naturales, pero aún le daba un aspecto más masculino. Tal vez era sólo el hecho de que llevaba pantalones. Respiró hondo y salió de su habitación. 

Angel se cruzó con algunos residentes en los pasillos. Todos se mantuvieron callados, sin saber qué decir sobre ese nuevo look de Angel. Al pasar Angel, recibió un choque de manos y unas risitas. Incluso Husk tuvo que tomar un doble trago. Cada paso lo acercaba a una cita formal con Alastor. Dudó cuando llegó a las puertas del jardín. Pensó en Valentino. Cómo todo era sólo un juego realmente. Se suponía que Angel sólo estaba encontrando una manera de sacar a Alastor del camino. Si Angel continuaba, Alastor moriría.

La araña sacudió la cabeza. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, encontraría una salida. Se quedó mirando la parte de atrás de las puertas que lo conducían a su cita. Él lo haría. Angel estaba seguro de que tenía que haber una manera de salvar a Alastor. Podía seguir informando a Valentino, pero no decirle nada. Angel necesitaría un nueva estrategia para escapar de Valentino. Una manera de tener un final feliz con Alastor. Simplemente tenía que haber una forma. Porque maldita sea, Charlie tenía razón. Angel estaba enamorado de él. 

Cuando Angel abrió las puertas, fue recibido por lo que parecía una luces de estrellas. Se cernía sobre los árboles y los iluminaba. Angel jadeó y corrió a investigar. ¡Eran insectos! Se parecían a las luciérnagas que Angel había visto en las películas. 

―Los llamo moscas de sombras. Son como luciérnagas, pero esas no existen aquí. Solíamos tenerlas en todas partes en Luisiana. Las creé cuando comencé a extrañar mi hogar ―Alastor caminó detrás de Angel y lo envolvió en un abrazo.

Angel se volvió y sonrió cuando la mosca de sombra se alejó volando y regresó al árbol. ―¡Son tan bonitas! Nunca pude ver esto en la ciudad ―miró por el camino y vio una pequeña mesa puesta al final. Estaba iluminada por velas que la rodeaban y estaban encima de ella. Había flores y una botella de vino en hielo―. Alastor, esto es demasiado ―se giró y fue recibido por una sonrisa de labios cerrados. Él podría desmayarse. Se desmayó. 

Alastor sacudió la cabeza. ―Te mereces todo esto, Angel ―el demonio de la radio besó la frente de la araña. Caminaron de la mano hasta a mesa. Alastor sentó a Angel y empujó su silla. Angel no pudo evitar sentir que estaba en una película. Alastor se sentó frente a él y empezó a servir el vino. 

―No, Alastor, realmente. ¿Hiciste todo esto… Por mí? No has cambiado de opinión y has decidido que te gusta la araña, ¿verdad? ―Sonrió nerviosamente. Alastor hizo una pausa y lo miró antes de continuar sirviendo el vino. 

―Si lo hubiera hecho, ¿realmente te lo diría? ―Él se rió y tapó la botella―. Pero no, no lo he hecho. Realmente quería sentarme, solo, y tener una cena contigo ―Alastor levantó su vaso. 

Angel levantó su copa hacia la de Alastor. Ambos sonrieron y bebieron juntos. ―Al, esto es tan dulce. ¿Realmente estás tratando de hacer que me enamore de ti, hunh? ―Murmuró más para sí mismo. 

―¿Y si así fuera? ¿Tendría éxito? ―Hubo un giro de nervios en esa sonrisa. Alastor estaba bromeando pero realmente estaba nervioso. 

―¿Y si lo tuvieras? ―Angel respondió tomando otro sorbo. Obtuvo una sonrisa más confiada de parte de Alastor.

―¿Por qué no levantas la tapa y disfrutas de tu comida? Puedo escuchar tu estómago desde aquí ―una risa salió de los labios del ciervo. 

Alastor tenía razón, Angel estaba muriendo de hambre. Había comido un montón de fruta del jardín esa mañana, pero eso pudo haber sido todo. Angel puso las ojos en blanco y sonrió cuando vio la comida. ―No lo hiciste. 

―Oh, pero lo hice. No cocino mucha comida italiana, pero parecía que sería adecuado para los dos. Puttanesca, y lo hice con un gran filete ―la sonrisa de Alastor se amplió ante la mención del bistec. 

Angel sonrió y llenó su tenedor. ―Bueno, supongo que el italiano tendrá que ver cómo te fue ―sopló el vapor y le dio un mordisco. Tan pronto como la comida tocó su lengua, se estaba derritiendo en su silla―. Oh, _Mio DIO e delizioso.*_

Alastor se reía en su mano. Después de mirar a Angel, siguió adelante y mordió, teniendo casi la misma respuesta. 

―En serio, Alastor. ¿Cocinas así? Joder, cásate conmigo ahora ―Angel se metió otro bocado en la boca. Angel escuchó a Alastor toser por un segundo. El ciervo intentó terminar su bocado y luego se echó a reír ante las palabras de Angel. 

―Me conformaría con ser tu novio primero, si no te importa ―ahora se reía más suavemente.

Angel hizo una pausa y pensó en lo que había dicho, luego en lo que dijo Alastor. Se llevó la servilleta a la cara para ocultarla cuando se volviera rosa. ―Oh, Dios mío, realmente… Espera… ¿lo hiciste? ―Rápidamente agarró su vino y tomó un largo sorbo―. Lo siento, no puedo creer que yo… ―Fue interrumpido por Alastor que lo paró. 

―Angel, está bien. Por eso quería hablar. Tuvimos bastantes… ―El color cubrió la cara de Alastor―. Distracciones… Antes ―Angel se sonrojó de nuevo al pensar en lo que sucedió en su habitación no hace mucho.

―Bueno, creo que estaría abierto a escuchar lo que tienes que decir… ―Angel sonrió y vio el vino girando en su vaso. Esto hizo reír a Alastor. Angel observó al otro ponerse de pie y acercarse a su lado. Alastor se arrodilló a su lado y tomó las manos de Angel entre las suyas. 

―Angel, me encantaría ser tu pareja de baile, pero también me gustaría que nuestra asociación pudiera continuar más allá de tus lecciones. ¿Considerarías ser mi novio? ―Angel se rió y sonrió ampliamente. 

―Estás TAN pasado de moda ―Angel observó cómo la sonrisa de Alastor se ensanchaba con leve pánico―. Eso es bueno, idiota. Me gusta a la antigua. Pero sí, Alastor. Me gustaría salir contigo y ser tu novio. 

Alastor se puso de pie y levantó a Angel en sus brazos. Su beso fue muy diferente al anterior. Este fue del tipo que hizo que Angel olvidara sus preocupaciones y miedos. Este beso lo hizo sentir que estaba donde pertenecía. Seguro, feliz y cálido. Alastor era su hogar.

Y Angel estaba enamorado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon nuit mon ange: Buenas noches, mi ángel.  
> Mio DIO e delizioso: Mi Dios, es delicioso. 
> 
> En la parte donde Angel le dice a Al que esta pasado de moda, es porque Alastor utiliza un termino antiguo para pedirle ser pareja, no se me ocurrió uno en español que fuera antiguo, no sé si hay, pero sólo lo explico por si no se entiende muy bien.
> 
> ¡Feliz San Valentin! Es un buen día para subir un capítulo todo bonito y lindo de esta historia. Y las cosas continuaran así en el próximo capítulo, así que aun no entren en desesperación por lo que pasará más adelante.
> 
> Gracias por el apoyo a la traducción y la historia original, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado y nos leemos pronto. 
> 
> Chao.


	9. Dulce amor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sólo un poco...

**Capítulo 9: Dulce amor**

Angel había pasado su audición. No era la estrella estelar, pero pasó y estaría trabajando en ese club. Su swing era bueno. Su baile tap aún necesitaba un poco de trabajo. Su tango, sin embargo, lo habían recibido con gusto. Tan pronto como Angel había salió del club después de su audición final, Alastor lo envolvió en sus brazos. Angel todavía se estaba acostumbrando a ese tipo de afecto de Alastor. Es posible que hayan estado saliendo oficialmente durante dos semanas, pero todavía se sentía extraño.

Todo parecía que iba demasiado bien. Le había contado a Valentino lo básico de su progreso. Alastor siendo más cariñoso. Que pasaban casi todo el tiempo libre de Angel juntos. Val parecía satisfecho. Angel tenía un poco más de siete meses para resolver todo esto. Tenía que encontrar una manera de mantener a Valentino informado, sin darle alguna información real.

Angel sabía que si le contaba a Alastor, el demonio de la radio probablemente podría encontrar una salida a todo ese desastre, pero eso significaba que tendría que decirle a Alastor que toda su relación hasta ahora había sido una mentira. No, Angel sabía que tenía que resolverlo él mismo. Alastor creía que Angel era fuerte. Angel estaba empezando a creer que había algo más para ellos. Quería demostrar que era digno de estar junto a Alastor.

Angel había decidido disfrutar el día celebrando junto a Alastor. Ambos habían sido excusados de los deberes del hotel durante ese día por Charlie. Angel unió sus brazos izquierdos con el brazo derecho de Alastor mientras caminaban por las calles de la ciudad. Alastor quería sacar a Angel a bailar por diversión al menos una vez antes de que se convirtiera en su trabajo.

—¿Vendrás a verme una vez que comience a actuar en el escenario con ellos? —Angel se rió y se apoyó en el agarre del otro.

—Por supuesto, mi amor —la sonrisa del demonio de la radio sólo hizo que Angel quisiera inclinarse y darle un beso. Entonces lo hizo. Sólo uno pequeño en la esquina de la boca. Angel se detuvo bruscamente cuando Alastor dejó de caminar.

—L-lo siento, ¿fue demasiado? Sé que no te gusta cuando otros te tocan... —Angel había comenzado a entrar en pánico. No había tratado de invadir el espacio de Alastor en mucho tiempo.

—Esa fue la primera vez que realmente trataste de besarme —el rubor comenzó a florecer en ambas caras. Alastor intentó desaparecerlo mientras se aclaraba la garganta—. Fue agradable.

Angel podría haber muerto en ese momento y haber sido feliz. —Hey, espera, entonces —él sonrió y trató de alcanzar la cara de Alastor.

—No presiones, cariño —Alastor le dirigió una mirada juguetona de advertencia antes de permitir que el otro tomara su rostro. Un dramático beso fue plantado en su mejilla. Alastor tomó la mano de Angel y ambos rieron mientras continuaban paseando por la calle. El día era cálido y templado. Todavía había explosiones y gritos a la distancia, pero por el infierno, era un día encantador.

Al acercarse al club de swing que Alastor había encontrado, sonó el teléfono de Angel. Bajó la mirada y le dirigió una sonrisa de disculpa. Alastor suspiró pero asintió a sabiendas.

—Conseguiré una mesa y bebidas —el ciervo levantó una mano cuando Angel abrió la boca para hablar—. Trabajo es trabajo, y sé lo que te gusta —Angel vio a Alastor bajar las escaleras y le dolió el corazón.

—Joder, Val, este no es realmente un buen...

—¿Te diviertes, Angel Dust? —Angel fue interrumpido por una voz que ciertamente no era la de Valentino. Echó un vistazo a su teléfono. Era el número de Val.

—¿V-vox? —Le temblaban las manos cuando dio unos pasos hacia un extremo del edificio. Encontró una repisa donde recargarse y se recogió la falda sobre el regazo.

—¡Yo! Que perceptivo. Me alegra saber que todavía puedes recordar el sonido de mi voz —hubo una risas estática que se cortó rápidamente—. Eso debe significar que te he dejado una buena impresión.

Angel asintió e iba hablar cuando se dio cuenta de que Vox no podía verlo. Pero fue interrumpido por una segunda pregunta.

—¿Crees que estaba jugando un juego contigo? —Su voz salió del tono amistoso habitual. Angel no sabía demasiado sobre Vox, pero sabía lo suficiente como para saber que eso era malo.

—N-no, por supuesto que no. Tendría que ser bastante estúpido para estar jodiendo con un señor de la guerra —él se rió entre dientes y esperó que no sonara tan nervioso como se sentía.

—Podemos decir que estás más cerca de tu objetivo de lo que estás diciendo. Podemos verlos a los dos —Angel rápidamente miró a su alrededor y recordó, cada vez que pasaban por una pantalla Vox podía verlos, incluso su teléfono podría ser usado. Sólo alguno de los talentos de Vox. Angel sabía que estaba involucrado, pero no sabía cuán profundamente.

—Val está siendo paciente. Eres su problema —podía escuchar a Vox cambiar los canales en una pantalla.

—¿D-dónde está Val? —Angel preguntó vacilante. Angel sabía que si algo realmente le pasaba a Valentino, entonces todas sus pertenencias y poder iban directamente a Vox. Angel había "trabajado" con Vox antes, prefería estar muerto que pertenecer a Vox.

—Aw, ¿hola, Val? —Un gemido arrancado desde el fondo de la habitación hizo a Angel hacer una mueca—. Lo siento, tu jefe está ocupado. Bueno, sólo quería hablar contigo. ¿Cómo va tu progreso después de todo?

Angel miró a su alrededor nuevamente preguntando quién podía verlo o escucharlo. —Yo-yo no puedo realmente...

—Progresos... No es tan difícil hablar de eso, Angel Dust. Si no me lo dices, es posible que tenga que llamarte y obtener la información a MI manera —podía sentir su sonrisa a través del teléfono.

—Estoy saliendo con él ahora. Pero todavía no tengo alguna información útil —Angel envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

—Bueno, consigue un poco. Tienes siete meses desde ahora. Necesitamos tiempo para planificar una vez que tengamos información útil. Oh, y Angel... No te encariñes. Incluso si no lo vamos a matar. Probablemente sólo te esté usando para algo. Tiene un hambre insaciable. Eres sólo una muñeca para él. Se aburrirá, y cuando lo haga, tu pobre corazón será el primero que saque. Confía en mí... Adiós.

Con esa pequeña despedida alegre, la llamada terminó. Bien. Entonces, incluso si quisiera, no podía decirle a Alastor. Vox y Valentino probablemente tenían sensores en todo. Ellos sabrían si incluso intentaba decirle a Alastor. Incluso si mentía, Vox tenía sus formas de averiguarlo. Angel se llevó las manos al cuello. Recordó la última vez que Vox le había extraído información. Esa vez había sido drogado y no podía recordar nada. Vox pudo entrar en sus recuerdos y encontró lo que necesitaba.

Angel se sintió atrapado. Se sentía enfermo. Se preguntó si podría salvar a Alastor si sólo huía ahora. No, si huía o se suicidaba, Val y Vox simplemente enviarían a alguien nuevo. La idea de que Alastor posiblemente compartiera con alguien más lo que compartían, lo hizo enfermar. Angel sabía que no era probable, pero aún así causó estragos en él. ¿Qué haría?

Angel se dirigió al club de swing. Brumoso y tenue, tenía un sentimiento tan clásico. A Angel le encantaba. Le llevó unos minutos encontrar a Alastor, se había quitado el sombrero, pero todavía tenía el cabello recogido. Había una vela y dos bebidas en su mesa. Angel se detuvo al otro lado del club sólo mirando a Alastor con poca luz. El ciervo estaba moviendo sus pies al ritmo de la música, obviamente emocionado de bailar. Su rostro suave e iluminado de una manera eufórica. Angel se preguntó brevemente si esto estaba más cerca de cómo era Alastor cuando estaba vivo.

Angel se abrió paso lentamente por el borde exterior del club, acercándose lentamente a la mesa. Se detuvo de nuevo a un par de mesas de distancia. Tenía que obtener información para Valentino y Vox. Tenía que mostrarles que no la estaba jodiendo. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía hacer eso cuando Alastor había dado tanto en tan poco tiempo? ¿Qué le había dado Valentino? ¿Dinero? ¿Ropa? Vox sólo lo había usado para obtener información. Aparte de eso, Vox pensaba que no valía nada.

La expresión de Alastor cambió y apartó la vista del escenario. Esa expresión fue motivo de preocupación. Comenzó a mirar alrededor, sus orejas girando como si trataran de ayudar. Angel se rió al darse cuenta de que Al lo estaba buscando.

—Hola, guapo. ¿Este asiento está ocupado? —La araña sonrió y pasó una mano por los largos mechones de su peluca rubia mientras se acercaba a la mesa. Los ojos de Alastor se posaron en él y la sonrisa que cruzó esos labios hizo que Angel se derritiera como mantequilla.

—Está reservado, pero creo que prefiero su compañía —se rió y se inclinó un poco hacía Angel. Angel sonrió y bajó la mirada mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida.

—Esa fue una llamada bastante larga... ¿Está todo bien? —Las orejas de Alastor se crisparon. Angel se sorprendió mirándolas. ¿Desde cuándo Alastor mostraba emociones con sus orejas? Necesitaba detener eso si esperaba que Angel no las tocara.

—Sí, sólo quería comprobar y ver cómo fue la audición. Me preguntó si podía ir temprano, pero le dije que se fuera a la mierda —Angel se rió y tomó su bebida.

—Valentino ciertamente no ha cambiado —Angel miró a Alastor. ¿El nombre de Valentino se escapó de los labios de Alastor? Angel volvió a dejar su bebida. Espera. Si Alastor sabía que Angel estaba trabajando para Valentino, ¿sospechaba de Angel? El pensamiento había cruzado por su mente. Alastor no era estúpido y tampoco Angel.

—Sabes qué... ¿Quieres bailar? —Angel mantuvo sus ojos en el otro tratando de evaluarlo. Alastor sonrió y tomó la mano de Angel. Se deslizaron en la pista de baile, presionandose fuertemente uno con el otro mientras se escuchaba una canción lenta—. Entonces, ¿conoces a Valentino?

Angel habló suavemente mientras pasaba los brazos sobre los hombros de Alastor.

—¡Sí, lo hago! —El demonio de la radio sostuvo una de las manos de Angel y colocó la otra en la cintura de la araña—. Bueno, más aún conocía a Vox. Tuvimos un... trato una vez. Una vez que Vox perdió interés, lo interrumpió. Aparte de alimentar su ego, no entiendo para qué mantiene a Valentino.

Angel inclinó la cara y le dio un beso en el cuello a Alastor. El otro se tensó pero no lo rechazó. —¿Así que tú y Vox son amigos? —Angel se estaba derritiendo en el olor a tierra de Alastor cuando una breve risa lo sacó de su trance.

—Supongo que podrías haber dicho eso hace unos treinta años. Vox me ve como una vieja tecnología. Haría casi cualquier cosa para deshacerse de mí —una de las manos de Alastor se apretó más alrededor de Angel y masajeó ligeramente su espalda—. ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien? Te siento tenso.

Angel estaba tenso. Estaba obteniendo información, pero no información útil. Entonces Vox quería que Alastor se fuera. Valentino era sólo un puto peón en su juego, ¿qué significaba eso para Angel? Era incluso más pequeño. Valentino podría prometer lo que sea, pero si Vox quería que Valentino se fuera después, Angel sería eliminado primero. Necesitaba hablar con Valentino. No quería ser el próximo en la línea de fuego después de Alastor. Luego estaba la cuestión de tratar de salvar a Alastor.

—Sí, sólo cansado. Creo que me voy a bañar más tarde —Angel se aferró a Alastor.

—¿Deberíamos acortar nuestra cita entonces? No me importaría relajarme contigo —Alastor se inclinó y enterró la cara en el grueso cabello de la peluca de Angel—. Entonces no tendré que ver a otras personas desnudarte con los ojos —Angel se rió y regresaron a su mesa. Ambos terminaron sus bebidas y se dirigieron a casa.

Angel se apoyó en Alastor todo el camino a casa. Para entonces, ambos estaban seguros de que todos, al menos en el hotel, sabían que estaban saliendo. Así que caminar tomados de la mano no debería haber sido tan extraño. Cuando entraron y se dirigieron juntos a las escaleras, vieron a Vaggie y Husk entregando dinero en efectivo a Niffty, que felizmente estaba bebiendo una piña colada virgen.

Se rieron juntos en voz baja mientras subían las escaleras. Alastor se aseguró de que Angel entrara a su habitación con seguridad y luego dijo que volvería en un momento. Iba a recoger algunas cosas de su habitación. Angel le dio un beso y fue a prepararse para su baño.

Angel se preguntó cómo sería la habitación de Alastor. Sabía que era sólo para cuando pasaba la noche. Alastor prefería quedarse en la torre de radio. El demonio de la radio había mencionado que usaba esa habitación como una oficina en el hotel. Alastor había estado ayudando cada vez más en el hotel, al aparecer. Angel se sumergió en el agua caliente y se derritió. Su cuerpo, de hecho, había estado increíblemente tenso. Valentino había estado dejando trabajo en exceso para él últimamente, pero esto era justo lo que Angel esperaba. Si quería hacer cosas divertidas, eso reemplazaría el descanso entre trabajos. Lo que realmente le molestaba era que se había convertido en eso, trabajo.

A Angel le encantaba hacerlo drogado. Los tipos que babeaban por él. Claro que Angel sólo era una prostituta para ellos, pero le darían algunas horas de elogios. Lo retendrían, lo adorarían, era un entrenamiento que mantenía su figura jodidamente perfecta. No tenía defectos, bueno, excepto sus pies. Pensó en eso un momento. Tal vez eso es lo que intentaría. Alastor tenía que tener cosas que no le gustaban.

Angel sacudió la cabeza y se sumergió bajo el agua. Estar completamente sumergido le recordó las cosas que odiaba, su hermano intentó ahogarlo cuando eran niños porque le robó su juguete. Su padre arrojándole un florero cuando tenía un admirador secreto. Pero también lo relajo. Estaba a salvo allí. Pensó en cuando Alastor lo abrazo. Fue cálido y reconfortante. Se sintió seguro. Angel movió los dedos de los pies expuestos actualmente y los miró fijamente. Podría intentarlo.

Angel salió aproximadamente una hora más tarde, todavía pasando el cepillo por el pelaje de su pecho. Dio un salto cuando vio a Alastor ya sentado en su cama con un pijama de seda roja. No sólo sentado en su cama, sino sentado BAJO sus mantas. Angel se sonrojó y rápidamente cerró su bata. Llevaba pantalones cortos de pijama y calcetines. Pero había salido sin camisa y de repente se dio cuenta de ello.

—Querido, no tienes que ser tan modesto conmigo, está bien —Alastor miró a Angel por sobre los papeles que tenía en su regazo. Angel se sonrojó más, habiendo sido atrapado.

—Sólo tengo que terminar de cepillar el polvo a través de mi pelaje. Si no lo hago, no me secaré correctamente —Angel se sentó en su tocador tratando de terminar rápidamente. Alastor le indicó a Angel que se sentara a su lado. Angel se levantó lentamente y se arrastró junto a su novio. Miró fijamente cuando Alastor empujó sus papeles a un lado y extendió la mano.

—Me imagino que es muy agotador cepillarse. Sólo tómate el tiempo para relajarte. Aún debes descansar tu cuerpo mientras puedas —Alastor sólo lo miró con su sonrisa habitual. Angel entregó vacilante su cepillo. Alastor comenzó a cepillarle la espalda primero. Angel se estremeció cuando el aire frío golpeó su espalda cuando Alastor quitó la bata que Angel llevaba puesta. Cerró los ojos y se relajó cuando el cepillo cayó sobre su pelaje. Angel nunca había tenido a alguien que le cepillara el pelaje antes.

—Alastor, me estás malcriando, bebé. Si no tienes cuidado, puedo pedirte que hagas esto con más frecuencia —intentaba no apoyarse en el suave cepillado, pero se sentía tan bien. Angel debió haberse inclinado más de lo que pensaba. Cuando Alastor dejó de cepillarle la espalda, Angel se dejó caer en el regazo de Alastor. El ciervo tenía una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

—Ahora, ¿todavía necesitas ayuda con el frente? —Angel se sonrojó de nuevo cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba acostado sin camisa en el regazo de su novio.

—N-no, puedo hacer eso —Angel tomó el cepillo y volvió a sentarse. Comenzó su método habitual. Cepillando contra el pelaje primero para construir el volumen, luego hacia abajo para suavizarlo. Se sonrojó más cuando notó que Alastor estaba mirando—. ¿Disfrutando del espectáculo? —Preguntó con un toque de molestia.

Alastor sonrió y se rió suavemente. —Lo siento, siempre me he preguntado cómo conseguiste que tu pecho se viera tan... Lleno —Alastor inclinó la cabeza, admirando la redondez que Angel le dio a su pelaje—. Parece que tu pecho sería la mejor almohada —Angel puso los ojos en blanco.

—Bueno, si tienes suerte, quizás puedas averiguarlo —Angel le devolvió la sonrisa. Angel se se puso la bata sin apretar sobre los hombros. Sólo para mantener el calor. Se estiró y luego se deslizó completamente debajo de las sábanas. Permanecieron en silencio durante un rato después de que Alastor volviera a trabajar en el papeleo.

—¿Esto está realmente bien? —Angel preguntó después de un rato. Había sacado su teléfono para mirar algunas cosas que Cherri le había enviado. Alastor miró a Angel y le ofreció un interrogatorio "¿hmm?"

—Quiero decir, simplemente sentados juntos, en la cama sin hacer nada... En lugar de salir. ¿Estás realmente de acuerdo con esto? —Angel apagó su teléfono y dirigió su atención al demonio de la radio.

—Por supuesto que si, Angel... —Alastor parpadeó confundido—. Angel, cariño. De hecho, me alegro de que estemos haciendo esto. Es mucho más cómodo —Angel tuvo que estar de acuerdo. Alastor se veía cómodo. Sólo había visto al otro en traje. De lo poco que Angel había tocado del pijama, se sentía super suave—. ¿Algo está mal?

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. —No, yo... Yo sólo... —Angel hizo una pausa. Pensó en las palabras de antes de Vox—. No quiero que te aburras de mí —él jugueteó con el dobladillo de sus pantalones cortos. De repente, Alastor le estaba sosteniendo la cara.

—Cher, no me aburriré pronto —Alastor se había movido muy rápido. Asustando a Angel. Este se retiró del toque de Alastor. Alastor se echó hacía atrás—. Lo siento, cher —Angel vio a Alastor sacudir la cabeza, el sonido de los canales de radio que cambiaban acompañando la acción—. Lo siento, Angel. Yo sólo... no me aburriré de ti. Realmente no veo que eso suceda pronto, si es que lo hago —Alastor tenía una sonrisa triste.

—¿P-por qué? —Angel cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—¿Por qué me comporte así? —Una risa seca de parte de Alastor—. Realmente lo siento por eso. Residual de Vox, supongo. Él... estoy seguro de que has visto como trabaja —Alastor miró a Angel, quien le dio un asentimiento afirmativo—. A él le gusta probar y trabajar tu mente. Consigue cada rincón y grieta —Alastor se estremeció—. Vox también actúa como si él y yo fuéramos la misma bestia, diferente modelo. Él piensa eso sólo porque se aburre de las cosas y las tira como si nada, para que yo haga lo mismo.

Alator miró a Angel con una sonrisa suplicante. Angel se acercó y extendió las manos para que Alastor las tomara. Alastor apretó las manos de Angel y continuó. —Todavía me encanta la sensación de los libros entre mis dedos. El sonido de la radio que llega a través de un altavoz siempre tendrá más atractivo que a través de una pantalla tonta —Alastor levantó la vista hacia la araña—. Tú, Angel, eres mucho mejor que cualquiera de esas cosas. Esas son cosas, tú eres una historia que se desarrolla. No creo que alguna vez puedas terminar. Incluso si te calmas y, como diría Vox, te vuelves obsoleto, todavía me preocuparía por ti.

Angel sonrió y atrajo a Alastor hacía él. Alastor aterrizó con el costado de su cara presionando profundamente en el pecho de Angel. —Sigues tirando esas cosas cursis sobre mí —sintió a Alastor relajarse y moverse para recostarse más cómodamente sobre Angel.

—Que sean cursis no las hace menos verdaderas —Alastor respondió mientras se acomodaba en el suave pelaje—. ¿Es tu polvo lo que te hace oler a galletas de azúcar?

Angel se rió con fuerza ante eso y pasó una mano por el cabello de Alastor. —S-sí, mi polvo espumoso está perfumado. Era fresa hace unos meses —Angel sonrió como un tonto enamorado al hombre que actualmente se asfixiaba con sus esponjosas tetas. Angel arrastró sus garras suavemente por el cabello de Alastor.

Cuando la curiosidad lo golpeó, frotó suavemente una de las esponjosas orejas de Alastor. El ciervo se tensó e inmediatamente se derritió ante el tacto. Angel observó a Alastor inclinar la cabeza hacia su toque.

—No te preocupes... Sólo podría quedarme dormido —las palabras salieron sonando como si ya se estuviera quedando dormido.

—Sería la primera vez que dormimos juntos... A menos que tengas un problema con eso —Angel se rió. Él se rió más cuando los fuertes brazos de Alastor lo envolvieron y los jaló a ambos para terminar acostados en sus costados. Angel abrazó a Alastor con fuerza.

—Querido, esas son las mejores almohadas —Alastor arrastraba las palabras con su acento mientras Angel continuaba rascando con sus uñas en el cuero cabelludo de Alastor. Cada vez que tocaba las orejas del otro, recibía un suspiro. Esto continuó hasta que ambos se durmieron. La mejor noche de sueño que Angel haya tenido. 


	10. Llegar tan lejos sólo para caer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El balance de las cosas...

**Capítulo 10: Llegar tan lejos sólo para caer**

_*Siete meses después*_

Angel levantó su cacao y le dio un suave sorbo. El árbol 'Krampus' brillaba con la poca luz del hotel. Todas las luces en el vestíbulo se habían atenuado a medida que avanzaba la noche. Angel sonrió mientras examinaba todos los trozos de papel que Niffty no había tenido oportunidad de recoger. La pequeña insecto había estado demasiado emocionada después de obtener un nuevo plumero y algunos vestidos que Angel le había hecho.

Angel echó un vistazo afuera y vio la tormenta de nieve. Odiaba el invierno en el infierno, pero tenía una nueva razón para amar quedarse en casa. Alastor había estado muy cómodo últimamente. Ambos habían trabajado turnos dobles en el hotel. Angel había encontrado una excusa para disminuir su trabajo con Valentino. Se las arregló para convencer a Val de que si se suponía que debía convencer a Al de lo dedicado que era, entonces ya no debería trabajar más en el estudio. Valentino originalmente había tenido un ataque, pero Vox había intervenido.

Algo sobre que Vox estuviera del lado de Angel lo había dejado nervioso, pero no podía quejarse ya que ahora sólo tenía que preocuparse por trabajar en el club burlesque y algunos otros clubes. Con sus actuaciones tan irregulares, algunas semanas sólo trabaja un par de noches, otras semanas trabajaba casi todas las noches. Ahora estaba ayudando a Charlie con el invernadero y en la cocina. Alastor estaba trabajando más en el hotel desde que él y Angel se mudaron juntos a una de las habitaciones hace unos dos meses.

Angel se rió en voz baja para sí mismo mientras recordaba el último año. Los primeros tres meses después de que Angel y Alastor realmente empezaran a salir tuvieron un montón de primeras veces para ellos o su relación. La fase de la luna de miel de la nueva relación se desvaneció después de eso, y todavía estaban muy enamorados. Dio sólo la casualidad de que volvieron a las disputas.

Algunas veces, Angel se dejaba llevar demasiado en público. A Alastor sólo le importó porque creía que debían guardar el romance para cuando estuvieran solos, y Angel quería presumir. A Alastor le gustaba el ruido blanco a su alrededor casi todo el tiempo, a Angel no. Se encontraron discutiendo por algunas de las cosas más estúpidas. Aun así, siempre volvían y hablaban. Sólo tenían que aprender a darse espacio el uno al otro.

Charlie y Vaggie los habían ayudado a superar las peores de sus peleas. Vaggie llevaba a Angel a un campo de tiro para sacar su ira. Charlie se sentaba con Alastor y realmente lograba que comprendiera sus propios sentimientos. Tenerlas en sus vidas hizo las cosas mucho más fáciles. Charlie y Vaggie habían estado saliendo por años. Angel y Alastor siempre habían estado solos antes de encontrarse con el otro.

Angel y Alastor habían estado juntos durante seis meses, y una vez que trabajaron en lo peor, Alastor le preguntó a Angel si le gustaría que vivieran juntos. Charlie les regaló una de las habitaciones y Angel dijo que sí. Durante los dos últimos meses, Angel y Alastor habían aprendido aún más el uno del otro. Alastor supo porqué Angel odiaba sus pies y procedió a llamar lindas a sus extrañas uñas y dedos de araña. Angel, a cambio, se enteró de que Alastor tenía pezuñas. A Alastor realmente no le gustaban o disgustaban sus pies. Angel pensó que era una de las cosas más lindas que había visto, además de cuando descubrió que Alastor tenía también una cola. Una pequeña cosita que Alastor escondía muy bien en sus camisas.

Angel se enteró de que Alastor ocasionalmente tendría pesadillas que continuaban aún cuando despertaba, pero siempre eran sobre la noche en que murió. Eran cosas que Alastor había superado. Cosas que él sabía no lo llevarian a la otra vida. Alastor aprendió a cambio que muchos de los ataques de ansiedad o pánico de Angel se debían a su padre y hermano. Angel sabía que Henroin y Arackniss estaban en el infierno. Sabía que probablemente vendrían a buscarlo en algún momento. Le daba un miedo sin fin, pero estaba seguro de que sería capaz de enfrentarlos ahora.

Angel había informado sobre todo lo que descubrió sobre Alastor, porque nada de eso les era útil. La mayor parte Vox ya la sabía. Incluso el hecho de que Alastor odiaba a los perros. Todavía hacían que su piel se erizara para escabullirse por detrás de la espalda de Alastor. Sin embargo, sabía que no tenía elección. Si Vox o Valentino le habían ocultado un micrófono, lo escucharían diciéndole a Alastor. Lo matarían a él primero. Incluso si le dijera a Alastor, Angel temía que el locutor de radio nunca volvería a confiar en él.

Angel había tomado su decisión. Sabía que llegaría el día. El siguiente exterminio era en seis días. Lo llamarían, harían lo peor, verían que no tenía nada después de un año con el demonio de la radio, y lo arrojarían a los lobos, literalmente. Angel estaba listo. Sabía que rompería el corazón de Alastor, pero dejó una carta con Charlie. Se la entregó y le dijo que solo la abriera cuando terminara el día de año nuevo. No solo estaba protegiendo a Alastor en ese punto. Estaba protegiendo al hotel.

Angel había visto los números, sin Alastor, apenas sobrevivirían. Con el sacrificio de Angel, estaría dejando todo el dinero que había ahorrado en el hotel. Mantendría a Charlie financiada durante al menos un año. Sin embargo, necesitaría más ayuda. Con lo duro que era el invierno en el infierno, habría más que duplicar su residencia. Angel, Charlie y Niffty necesitaban cocinar todo el día para tener suficiente comida para alimentar a todos.

Ese pensamiento lo hizo sonreír cuando se levantó de su lugar en el sofá. Angel caminó hacía la ventana, pero tenía que admitir que la nieve y el hielo eran hermosos. Sabía que todo se arruinaría en seis días cuando vinieran los ángeles, así que ¿por qué no admirarlo ahora?

—Mon Ange~ —la voz era suave y baja—. Terminé mi trabajo. Charlie y Vaggie dijeron que se irán por la tarde para que podamos dormir. ¿Entonces iremos a disfrutar de nuestra última noche tranquila? —Alastor rió suavemente mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Angel. Angel se inclinó hacia él.

Angel sonrió y levantó una de sus manos izquierdas para tocar la cara de Alastor. La segunda mano izquierda se extendió. Ambos giraron para mirar con amplias sonrisas la mano extendida de Angel. La tenue luz brillaba en el anillo de diamantes. Era una cosa pequeña y simple. La banda era lo más complejo, el oro blanco y rosa trenzado. Alastor lo había elegido solo para Angel. Alastor levantó su mano izquierda y sostuvo la de Angel. Sus argollas brillando juntas. De todos los días que Angel y Alastor habían compartido, hoy había sido su favorito.

Angel y Alastor habían sido despertados por Charlie corriendo y gritando "KRAMPUS VIENE." En todos estos años desde que la navidad había sido llevada al infierno, todavía se preguntaban cómo nadie había corregido a Charlie. Era demasiado divertido para corregir ahora. Todos los residentes se habían reunido en el vestíbulo. Había habido una gran fiesta el desayuno, algunos juegos, luego regalos.

Charlie fue quien obtuvo más. Sus padres le compraron algunas cosas pequeñas, luego, salvo por algunos nuevos residentes, casi todos los inquilinos le habían dado regalos. Tanto Angel como Alastor sonrieron al ver a Charlie tan feliz. Había estado tan estresada con el próximo exterminio. Argumentando con Vaggie sobre si bloquear el hotel o no. Al menos por hoy, Charlie pareció olvidarlo todo. Vaggie también, mientras abría un regalo de Alastor. Le había conseguido una funda de cuero de alta costura para sus cuchillos. Angel había dicho a Alastor que Vaggie necesitaba una nueva y que le gustaba la moda. La expresión en su rostro no tenía precio. Vaggie terminó por conformarse con sonreír y golpear suavemente el brazo de Alastor.

Angel, con ayuda, hizo cacao para todos. Todos se habían reído y sólo se sentaron, tratando de mantenerse calientes mientras la tormenta de nieve del exterior se levantaba y rugía. Angel se quedó y disfrutó de las festividades mientras otros residentes comenzaban a irse a sus propios asuntos. Cuando sólo quedaban los seis originales, Angel, Charlie, Vaggie, Alastor, Niffty y Husk, Alastor ya había captado la atención de todos.

—Como estoy seguro de que todos saben... Ha sido un año muy extraño en el infierno. Los informes del hotel muestran que, si bien todavía no habido una sola redención, en general, las personas realmente lo están intentando. La gente en realidad está tratando de hacer cosas buenas, algo que no ha sucedido desde los inicios del infierno. Entonces, Charlie, te aplaudo. Aunque todavía no estoy seguro de si esto funcionará alguna vez, me has demostrado que estaba algo equivocado —todos aplaudieron y vitorearon a Charlie que se había puesto un poco roja por la atención.

—Pero, no es por eso que los he reunido a los cinco específicamente aquí... Hay alguien más que me ha demostrado que estoy equivocado —cuando la mirada de Alastor se dirigió hacia Angel, la araña sintió que toda su cara se calentaba. No le gustaba esa atención—. Mi Angel... ¿Qué hay para decir aparte de que me has hecho creer en el amor? Has sido paciente, has confiado en mí, me has molestado, me has intrigado y me has hecho evolucionar contigo. Encontraste pequeñas formas, en un año, de hacerme ver las cosas de manera diferente —Alastor se volvió hacía el árbol y sacó una pequeña caja.

Angel se removió y se sentó mejor en su lugar en el sofá cuando Alastor se acercó y se arrodilló frente a él. —Puedo esperar todo el tiempo que quieras, pero me gustaría hacerte una promesa si quieres a cambio de prometerme casarte conmigo —Angel sabía que todas las chicas se quedaron sin aliento, Husk hizo algún tipo de comentario en la línea de "bueno, estaré condenado, oh, espera, lo estoy", pero no las escuchó. Escuchó los latidos de su corazón. Escuchó todas las amenazas de Valentino y Vox. Luego miró a Alastor.

Alastor brillaba con la luz del árbol detrás de él. Su sonrisa era tan genuina y nerviosa que hablaba en serio. Esperaría, sólo quería la promesa. Angel le pertenecía a él y Alastor le pertenecía a Angel. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos cuando saltó a los brazos de Alastor.

—Sí, jodidamente me casaré contigo, idiota —ambos se rieron mientras se abrazaban. Husk se levantó.

—Sé que hay una prohibición de bebidas aquí, pero vamos. Son las vacaciones de navidad y estos dos cabrones se comprometieron —Husk agarró champán y copas para los seis. Charlie consiguió millones de fotos de Angel y Alastor entregándose los anillos de compromiso y brindando juntos. Todos se quedaron juntos riendo y hablando sobre los anillos. Charlie intentó convencer a Angel de que la dejara compartirlo con el público.

Todo le dio a Angel una sensación de tristeza y felicidad mientras sostenía la mano de Alastor ahora y miraba lo anillos. Un par perfecto. Un equilibrio de simplicidad y belleza. Él se rió al pensar en cómo él y Alastor eran una pareja tan extraña, pero realmente, trabajaban juntos tan bien.

—Sí, bebé, vámonos. Nuestra primera noche juntos como prometidos —esa palabra que se le escapó de la lengua lo hizo reír. —Mi futuro esposo —él se rió de nuevo cuando se volvió al abrazo de Alastor y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Alastor.

Alastor se echó a reír y apoyó la frente contra la de Angel. —Mi futura esposa. ¿A menos que prefieras esposo también? —La sonrisa de Alastor fue una de las reservadas sólo para Angel. Una de las que lo hacía retorcerse.

—Me gusta esposa. Siempre y cuando no te importe que use un vestido en nuestra boda —Angel sonrió mientras se movía, acercando sus labios.

—No la tendría de otra manera. Estoy seguro de que te verás mejor en un vestido de novia que con un esmoquin —compartieron una risa, luego un beso. El beso fue dulce, gentil. Escucharon el chasquido de una cámara y ambos miraron con una sonrisa hacia donde Charlie se escondía detrás del mostrador.

—Me estás enviando en este momento esas fotos. Apuesto a que son terriblemente bonitas —Angel puso sus manos en sus caderas.

Alastor puso los ojos en blanco ante su juego y tomó las manos de Angel. Alastor se llevó a Angel mientras la araña se burlaba de Charlie un poco más. Tanto Angel como Charlie riendo.

—¡Buenas noches, muchachos! ¡No se diviertan demasiado! —Charlie les guiñó un ojo.

—Sí, sí, claro —Angel puso los ojos en blanco. Cuando se volvió para mirar a Alastor, la cara y el cuello del demonio de la radio estaban teñidos de rosa—. ¿Bebé? ¿Demasiado champán?

Alastor se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza. —N-no... No es nada.

Angel se rió suavemente. —Si tú lo dices —observó la cara de Alastor. Sus expresiones siempre fueron un poco diferentes con Angel. Angel había pasado más tiempo sólo mirando al otro. Quería que lo último que pensara fuera sobre Alastor. ¡No! Sacudió el pensamiento de su mente. Quería que esa noche fuera especial. Joder, Angel Dust, la jodida estrella porno número uno en el infierno, EL Angel Dust, estaba comprometido. Angel volvió a mirar su anillo, como si fuera a desaparecer repentinamente. Seguía allí, brillando en prueba de ello. Alastor realmente, realmente lo amaba. Casi no podía creerlo.

—¿Angel? —Alastor gritó cuando se detuvieron frente a la puerta. Estaba a punto de desbloquearla—. Pareces bastante distraído. ¿Todo está bien?

Angel sonrió suavemente y volvió a abrazar a Alastor. —Lo siento, yo sólo... Supongo que estoy en shock. ¿De verdad quieres casarte conmigo? —Su voz era suave. Alastor levantó una mano para tomar la mejilla de Angel.

—Sé que sólo hemos estado saliendo durante ocho meses. Incluso cuando estaba vivo, esto no fue terriblemente largo. Por eso, creo que un compromiso largo sería lo mejor. Nos daría tiempo para planificar todo de esa manera. No tenemos que establecer una fecha ni nada de inmediato. Estoy contento sólo con la promesa —Alastor hizo una pausa—. Creo que lo que estoy tratando de decir es que me hace feliz saber que, pase lo que pase, siempre te tendré.

Alastor tomó dos de las manos de Angel y se las llevó a los labios para besarlas. —Y para el caso, siempre me tendrás —Angel amaba tanto la sonrisa de Alastor. Siempre lo debilitaría. Alastor siempre tuvo una manera de dejarlo sin palabras. Angel sacudió la cabeza y usó sus dos manos libres para sostener la cara de Alastor y besarlo.

—Eres un tonto, pero te amo mucho —otro pequeño beso—. Estúpido gilipollas.

Alastor soltó las manos de Angel y tiró de la barbilla de Angel para darle un beso más fuerte. —Tú eres el que está comprometido con un señor supremo canibal. Me pregunto cuál de nosotros es el estúpido —él sonrió y tiró con más fuerza, deslizando la mano desde la barbilla de Angel hasta la parte posterior del cuello de la araña.

—Me conformaré con que ambos lo somos —Angel finalmente cedió y se derritió en el beso. Alastor tiró de él por el cuello, luego puso una segunda mano en la cintura. No se exitaban muy a menudo, pero en la rara ocasión que lo hacían, Alastor siempre se aseguraba de malcriar a Angel. Les llevó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de cómo funcionaría algo del tipo más sucio entre ellos. Angel todavía tenía clientes. Alastor confiaba en Angel y sabía que sus clientes siempre eran sólo eso, sin nombre. Alastor nunca se sintió obligado, sintió curiosidad.

Esa noche no fue diferente. Cuando se metieron en la cama después de cerrar la puerta, Angel todavía preguntó mil veces si estaba bien. Alastor sólo se rió y asintió cada vez. Alastor se alegró de que Angel pudiera buscar a otros cuando el antojo lo golpeaba, pero tuvo una pequeña satisfacción al saber que era el favorito de Angel. Alastor escuchaba a Angel, como Angel lo escuchaba a él. Se dieron lo que el otro necesitaba, al tiempo que se aseguraban de que ellos mismos tuvieran lo que necesitaban. Y en cada una de las pocas ocasiones en que las cosas se calentaron entre ellos, Angel quedó satisfecho, agotado y hecho un desastre.

A Alastor le gustó sobre todo que Angel siempre fuera más esponjoso después, y siempre aprovechó el estado de cansancio de Angel para acurrucarse de inmediato. A Angel no le importaba, le encantaba que lo abrazaran. Angel había encontrado en más de unas pocas ocasiones con el brazo de Alastor cruzado o enterrado en su pelusa cuando se despertaba. Una vez que ambos estuvieron al menos con los pantalones de sus pijamas puestos y limpios, se acostaron sobre las mantas y se acurrucaron juntos. Incluso llegó Fat Nuggets y se acurrucó en el espacio vacío a sus pies. Compartieron sus buenas noches y feliz "Krampus" con carcajadas. Un beso, y ambos estuvieron dormidos en minutos.

Angel no podía creer que pudiera tener toda esa felicidad para sí mismo, Simplemente no parecía posible. Tenía al apuesto Alastor, señor supremo, el demonio de la radio, su prometido, sosteniéndolo con fuerza mientras una tormenta de navidad se desataba afuera. Todo era tan perfecto.

Angel se despertó con el sonido de su teléfono. Él gimió y lo alcanzó. Angel se terminó de despertar con la primera vez que Alastor apretó su cintura.

—Bebé, déjame ir, sabes que tengo que hacerlo —las yemas de los dedos de Angel apenas rozaron el dispositivo.

—Día después de navidad. Puede esperar —Alastor todavía debía estar medio dormido—. A la mierda Valentino —Sí, definitivamente todavía estaba medio dormido. Acento cajún y palabrotas. Pero aflojó el agarre muy a la ligera. Angel pudo agarrar el brazo y retirarlo para moverse y sentarse en el borde de la cama.

—Va... —Angel comenzó pero fue interrumpido.

—Estudio, ahora —la voz de Valentino sonaba como si saliera de sus dientes.

—Como estoy...

—Envié un automóvil, está en camino. Ya terminé de jugar contigo, vístete y ven aquí ahora.

La mano de Angel tembló cuando la línea telefónica se cortó. Miró hacía su anillo y luego a Alastor. Bueno, sabía que no duraría. Cinco días hasta el próximo exterminio. Por supuesto que estarían ansiosos. Se puso de pie y fue a vestirse.

—¿Cher? —Angel escuchó el llamado de Alastor. El ciervo se aclaró la garganta y volvió a su voz habitual—. Angel, ¿es tan temprano? ¿Valentino realmente te está pidiendo tan temprano? Pensé que habías dicho que te estaba dejando descansar —Alastor rodó sobre su estómago y observaba a Angel mientras se movía por la habitación. Angel le echó un vistazo. Dios, era hermoso tirado sin camisa en la cama. Angel se acercó y lo besó suavemente.

—Sí, pero ya sabes cómo es él —una risa nerviosa. Del tipo que hizo que Alastor levantara la mano y le sostuviera la mejilla.

—Me gustaría que me dijeras cuál fue tu contrato con él. Probablemente pueda romperlo. ¿Fue un trato de dinero? —Alastor estaba buscando en la cara de Angel. Angel sacudió la cabeza y se echó hacia atrás, sentándose al borde de la cama.

—Al, ya te dije. Sólo Valentino puede romper el contrato. Ya no puedes comprarme. Si fuera tan fácil, te lo habría dicho —Angel se aferró a sus brazos—. Sin embargo, estoy trabajando en ello. Demonios, quizás de eso es de lo que quiere hablar —Angel soltó una risita más suave. Sabía por qué lo llamaban. Sabía que probablemente nunca volvería a ver a Alastor, ni a nadie en ese hotel.

—Ange... —El suave acento sureño en su nombre casi lo hizo llorar. Casi. Alastor lo abrazó por detrás—. Si vuelve a ponerte una mano encima, lo mataré.

Angel rodó los ojos con una sonrisa. —Haz eso, entonces le perteneceré a Vox, sabes cómo es su asociación.

—Entonces, mataré a Vox —Alastor sonaba muy serio.

—¡Bebé! —Angel se dio la vuelta y miró a Alastor. La sonrisa del locutor de radio había desaparecido y él estaba mirando a Angel sin comprender—. Mira, sé que eres poderoso como si pudieras derrocar al infierno si quisieras, demasiado poderoso. Pero tú mismo lo dijiste, tú y Vox están demasiado igualados. Te lastimaras, podrías morir, ¿entonces qué? —Angel sabía que estaba demasiado nervioso. Pero la idea de que Alastor se involucrara en esto lo hacía temblar.

—Lo estaría haciendo por ti. Él no ganaría —Alastor mantuvo su expresión en blanco y eso también estaba poniendo a Angel nervioso.

—Alastor, no. No te atrevas. Estaré bien. Por favor. Sólo confía en mí —Angel ahuecó la cara de Alastor.

—Angel, ¿por qué no me dices qué es lo que Valentino tiene sobre ti? —Alastor agarró las muñecas de Angel. Angel miró los ojos escarlata de Alastor.

—Al... Te lo dije antes, yo no... Simplemente no puedo —las lágrimas se acumularon en las esquinas de sus ojos y Angel trató de contenerlas.

—Entonces, ¿cómo se supone que debo confiar en ti? —Hubo silencio. La mandíbula de Angel quedó parcialmente abierta.

—Tal vez deberías haberte preguntado eso antes de que me propusieras matrimonio —Angel dio un paso fuera de la cama. La expresión de Alastor cambió, pero Angel no se molestó en mirarlo—. Te dije que estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo. Estoy haciendo lo que hay que hacer —las manos de Angel se volvieron puños a sus costados cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a caer—. No quiero pelear contigo por esto, Alastor —sintió que Alastor lo alcanzaba.

—Angel... por favor —afuera sonó una bocina de automóvil, ambos se volvieron hacia el sonido.

—Alastor. No importa qué. Te amo. Siempre lo haré —rápidamente se volvió hacia Alastor y le dio un beso antes de agarrar su abrigo y salir corriendo de su habitación. Detrás de él escuchó los rápidos pasos de Alastor y Fat Nuggets, pero él fue un poco más rápido.

Angel no se detuvo al escuchar a Charlie, Vaggie, Husk, Niffty y algunos otros inquilinos gritarle un saludo. Unos poco "¿a dónde vas?" Él siguió caminando. Oyó que Alastor lo llamaba. Angel siguió caminando. Una vez afuera, tuvo que evitar que la nieve y el viento lo arrastrará. Llegó al auto y saltó antes de que pudiera escuchar más gritos con su nombre.

Miró hacía atrás cuando el automóvil comenzó a descender por la carretera cubierta de nieve. Había algunas caras allí. La cara inexpresiva de Alastor era la más inquietante.

—Ha pasado bastante tiempo —Angel levantó la vista para ver a Travis.

—Hey, compañero... Un poco contento de que me estés escoltando esta vez... —Se rió secamente. Angel se llevó las manos a la cara cuando todo lo golpeó.

—Si. A mí también —Travis buscó en su asiento de pasajero y le entregó a Angel una caja de pañuelos.

Angel los agarró y tomó unos cuanto mientras se acurrucaba en el asiento. Con Travis, no tuvo que contenerse. Travis lo había visto en peores situaciones. Angel trató de no ser ruidoso, pero no pudo controlarlo mientras los sollozos lo sacudían. Travis lo sabía. Angel no sólo se dirigía con Valentino. Angel se dirigía a su ejecución.


	11. Bonus +18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Smut / Tentáculos / Algo de BDSM

**Capítulo 10.5: Bonus +18**

Alastor estiró sus largos brazos mientras caminaba por el pasillo una vez que todas las festividades de "krampus" habían terminado. Él y Charlie se habían ido asegurando de que todos tuvieran suficientes mantas y calentadores para la tormenta. Realmente odiaba tener que trabajar tan poco después de proponerle matrimonio a Angel, pero era su trabajo. Se le cortó la respiración cuando dobló la esquina y vio a Angel.

El pelaje blanco de la araña brillaba y centelleaba junto a todas las luces navideñas. Con todo tan oscuro en el vestíbulo principal, sólo sirvió para que Angel se viera aún más etéreo. Alastor estaba seguro de que tenía un corazón cuando sintió una tonta sonrisa en su rostro. Nunca hubiera creído que fuera posible, pero estaba tan perdidamente enamorado de Angel. Lentamente se dirigió hacia la araña mientras el otro se paraba en el marco de la ventana. Angel estaba bebiendo de su última taza de cacao.

—Mon Ange~ —Alastor dejó caer el filtro de su voz. Justo como Angel más amaba—. Terminé mi trabajo. Charlie y Vaggie dijeron que se irían por la tarde para que podamos dormir. ¿Entonces iremos a disfrutar nuestra última noche pacífica? —Alastor rió suavemente mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Angel. Estaba feliz de sentir a Angel apoyarse en él.

Alastor observó a Angel sonreír y alzar una de sus manos izquierdas para tocar su rostro. La segunda mano izquierda la extendió. Ambos se giraron para mirar con amplias sonrisas la mano extendida de Angel. La tenue luz brillaba en el anillo de diamantes. Era una cosa pequeña y simple. La banda era lo más complejo, el oro blanco y el rosa trenzado. Alastor lo había escogido especialmente para Angel. Levantó su mano izquierda y sostuvo la de Angel. Sus argollas brillando juntas. De todos los días que Angel y Alastor habían compartido, hoy había sido su favorito.

—Sí, bebé, vámonos. Nuestra primera noche juntos como prometidos —esa palabra que se deslizó de la lengua de Angel debilitó a Alastor. Él sonrió más ampliamente cuando una risita se deslizó de Angel—. Mi futuro esposo —él sonrió de nuevo cuando se volvió al abrazo de Alastor y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Alastor se echó a reír y apoyó la frente contra la de Angel. —Mi futura esposa. ¿A menos que prefieras esposo también? —La sonrisa de Alastor fue una de las reservadas sólo para Angel. Una de las que lo hacían retorcerse.

—Me gusta esposa. Siempre y cuando no te importe que use un vestido para nuestra boda —Angel sonrió mientras se movía, acercando sus labios.

—No la tendría de otra manera. Estoy seguro de que te verás mejor en un vestido de novia que con un esmoquin —compartieron una risa, luego un beso. El beso fue dulce, gentil. Ambos escucharon el chasquido de una cámara y miraron una sonrisa hacia donde Charlie se escondía detrás del mostrador.

—Me estás enviando en este momento esas fotos. Apuesto a que son terriblemente bonitas —Angel puso sus manos en sus caderas.

Alastor puso los ojos en blanco ante su juego y tomó la manos de Angel, alejandolo mientras la araña se burlaba de Charlie un poco más. Tanto Angel como Charlie riendo.

—¡Buenas noches, muchachos! ¡No se diviertan demasiado! —Charlie les guiñó un ojo.

—Sí, sí, claro —Angel puso los ojos en blanco. Mientras que un rubor furioso golpeó a Alastor. ¿Necesitaba ser tan directa?—. ¿Bebé? ¿Estás bien? ¿Demasiado champán? —Y por supuesto que Angel se daría cuenta.

Alastor se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza. —N-no... No es nada.

Angel se rió suavemente. —Si tú lo dices —Alastor podía sentir a Angel mirándolo. Alastor sabía que sus expresiones siempre eran un poco diferentes con Angel. Últimamente, Alastor notó que Angel se había quedado cerca de él. Angel había estado callado y observador. Dejó a Alastor con una sensación extraña y escalofriante. Se había estado preocupando por la ansiedad de Angel. Angel le había dicho antes que su cerebro hacía cosas horribles durante los inviernos. Era invierno cuando Angel murió, eso fue suficiente para que Alastor lo vigilará más de cerca. Cuando Alastor volvió a mirar ha su futura esposa tan pronto como desapareció su sonrojo, notó que una de esas tristes miradas lejanas había aparecido en la cara de Angel.

—¿Angel? —Alastor gritó cuando se detuvieron frente a la puerta. Estaba a punto de desbloquearla—. Pareces bastante distraído. ¿Todo está bien?

Angel sonrió suavemente y volvió a abrazar a Alastor. —Lo siento, yo sólo... Supongo que estoy en shock. ¿De verdad quieres casarte conmigo? —Su voz era suave. Alastor levantó una mano para tomar la mejilla de Angel.

—Sé que sólo hemos estado saliendo durante ocho meses. Incluso cuando estaba vivo, esto no fue terriblemente largo —suspiró y pasó el pulgar sobre la mejilla de Angel—. Por eso, creo que un compromiso largo sería lo mejor. Nos daría tiempo para planificar todo de esa manera. No tenemos que establecer una fecha ni nada de inmediato. Estoy contento sólo con la promesa —Alastor hizo una pausa—. Creo que lo que estoy tratando de decir es que me hace feliz saber que, pase lo que pase, siempre te tendré.

Alastor tomó dos de las manos de Angel y se las llevó a los labios para besarlas. —Y para el caso, siempre me tendrás —A Alastor le encantaba tanto hacer sonreír a Angel. Siempre lo debilitaría. Angel sacudió la cabeza y usó sus dos manos libres para sostener la cara de Alastor y besarlo. Alastor sintió que su corazón saltaba. También siempre amaría los besos sorpresa de Angel.

—Eres un tonto, pero te amo mucho —otro pequeño beso—. Estúpido gilipollas.

Alastor soltó las manos de Angel y tiró de la barbilla de Angel para darle un beso más fuerte. —Tú eres el que está comprometido con un señor supremo canibal. Me pregunto cuál de nosotros es el estúpido —él sonrió y tiró con más fuerza, deslizando la mano desde la barbilla de Angel hasta la parte posterior del cuello de la araña.

—Me conformaré con que ambos lo somos —Angel finalmente cedió y se derritió en el beso. Alastor tiró de él por el cuello, luego puso una segunda mano en la cintura. No se exitaban muy a menudo, pero en la rara ocasión que lo hacían, Alastor siempre se aseguraba de malcriar a Angel. Les llevó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de cómo funcionaría algo del tipo más sucio entre ellos. Angel todavía tenía clientes. Alastor confiaba en Angel y sabía que sus clientes siempre eran sólo eso, sin nombre. Alastor nunca se sintió obligado, él sintió curiosidad. Esa noche no fue diferente.

Por ahora, habían sido íntimos un puñado de veces. Angel había sido paciente con él. Explicando fetiches, palabras de seguridad, sus preferencias personales. Alastor había bebido toda la información con entusiasmo. El acto sexual todavía no le atraía. Sin embargo, poder hacer algo con su amante que Angel disfrutaba mucho, eso lo había intrigado.

Una vez que Angel le explicó el sadismo, y que había maneras de hacerlo muy, muy feliz sin necesidad de follarlo, Alastor se había inclinado más por lo menos a intentarlo. La primera vez, Angel lo tomó muy lento. Constantemente le preguntaba a Alastor si estaba bien. Alastor estaba tan feliz, pero también molesto porque estaba lo suficiente consciente como para seguir preguntandole. La segunda vez, a Alastor le fue mejor. La tercera y cuarta vez también. Ahora Alastor lo haría aún mejor.

Alastor sabía que estaba molestando a Angel por el hecho de que simplemente se estaban besando, pero la araña estaba jadeando. Alastor había aprendido que Angel tenía algo por ser mordido. Así que ahora, ocasionalmente, Alastor pellizcaba los labios de Angel sólo para ver su rostro ponerse rosa neón. Alastor dio un par de mordiscos en esos suaves labios mientras sus garras recorrían a través del cabello de Angel. Cuando le dio el jadeo más fuerte que quería, deslizó su lengua en su boca.

Angel estaba sorprendido, pero no se apartó. Se aferró más fuerte al demonio venado. Alastor tomó esto como su oportunidad. Bajó ambas manos y agarró los muslos de Angel. Esto siempre hacía que las rodillas de la araña se doblaran, lo que le daba a Alastor la oportunidad de levantarlo y envolver esas piernas largas y delgadas alrededor de su cintura. Con una movimiento de muñeca y algo de magia, cerró y le puso seguro a la puerta.

—Oh, joder... ¿Vamos a jugar esta noche? Papi~ —la voz de Angel envió un escalofrío por la columna de Alastor. Ese tono era una buena señal de que estaba haciendo aquello correctamente.

—Depende... —Alastor dejó caer su propia voz en la forma en que siempre molestaba a Angel—. ¿Mi pequeña araña dulce me va a dar un show privado?

Alastor sintió a Angel temblar en sus brazos, uno de esos conjuntos de brazos recorrió sus garras por su espalda. Alastor dejó que una sonrisa oscura se deslizaba sobre sus labios cuando Angel se echó hacia atrás y se movió para besarlo, pero Alastor tenía sus propios planes. Antes de que los labios de Angel se encontrarán con los suyos, él jadeó. Un tentáculo se había deslizado detrás de Angel y lo empujó hacía atrás. Alastor se aseguró de mirar la cara de Angel. Cerró los ojos con un pestañeo.

—O-oh, Al~ Te acordaste —Angel jadeó cuando una par de manos se movieron para apretar el grasiento tentáculo negro. Alastor levantó una ceja y observó a Angel jadear de nuevo mientras más tentáculos se deslizaban sobre el cuerpo de la araña, suspendiendolo en el aire sin que Alastor necesitará siquiera tocarlo.

—Ah. Al, bebé, vamos. Sabes que soy sensible... ¡No te burles tanto! —Angel dejó escapar un gemido con los dientes apretados mientras el tentáculo giraba en espiral alrededor de sus costillas. Acercándose cada vez más a su pecho.

Alastor tocó el tentáculo. —¡Ah! No te portes mal, tú. Esos son míos —Alastor lo regañó y observó cómo el tentáculo se deslizaba por la espalda para mantener a Angel bien apoyado.

—Mierda, entonces tocalos, cariño —Angel bromeó. Alastor extendió la mano y agarró la barbilla de su prometido. Los tentáculos se movieron cuando Alastor tiró de Angel hacia abajo.

—Querido... Cállate —Alastor sonrió cuando un tentáculo se acercó a ambas caras—. Los confundirás... A menos que... ¿Prefieres que te calme? —Alastor se echó a reír cuando, incluso en ese ángulo, vio que las piernas de Angel se retorcía. Bueno. Debería estar nervioso como Alastor lo quería.

—Ahora, Angel, aprendí sobre algo llamado privación sensorial... ¿Estoy en lo cierto de que sabes qué es eso? —Preguntó. Alastor vio a Angel tratar de hablar, para luego cerrar la boca y asentir—. Bueno —un movimiento de su mano y un tentáculo se abrió paso por debajo del vestido de Angel. Observó la maravillosa mirada de deseo en el rostro de Angel habiendo finalmente sentido algo en su piel. Éste tomó el lugar del que sostenía a Angel por la cintura.

—¿Confías en mí? —Otro asentimiento de Angel y el vestido fue desabrochado. Dejando el vestido colgado sin apretar en la figura de Angel. Tenía suficiente deshuesado para mantenerse como un vestido sin tirantes, pero no por mucho tiempo—. ¿Tengo tu permiso para hacer lo que me plazca? —Otro asentimiento y el vestido desapareció.

Angel observó a Alastor caminar a su alrededor. Ser admirado mientras estaba desnudo y suspendido en el aire le hizo algo. Alastor se dio cuenta por el rosa brillante que brillaba en los patrones y garras de Angel. Alastor se detuvo frente a Angel y lo hizo bajar. Sin tocar el suelo, sino más cerca de Alastor.

—Que buen chico... —Alastor levantó una garra al cuello de Angel y la deslizó hasta la punta de la barbilla de la araña—. Ahora, deja que papi te muestre cómo se hace —habló con un bajo ronroneo. Con la otra mano sacó un paño de su mano y lo ató a los ojos de Angel. Angel hizo todo lo posible para lanzarse hacia adelante y besar a Alastor, pero los tentáculos lo empujaron hacia atrás.

Ahora todo lo que podía sentir era que estaba en aire. Más de esos maravillosos y gruesos tentáculos entraron en juego. Angel sintió que se deslizaban por su cuerpo, pero ahora no podía decir si estaba de pie o acostado. Sólo podía sentir el calor palpitante a su alrededor. Por supuesto, no donde lo necesitaba. Angel trató de tirar, pero sólo encontró que todas sus extremidades se apretaban más. Angel trató de sacudir sus caderas, con la esperanza de frotar contra algo. Nada. Sin embargo, fue recompensado con una sola garra que era arrastrada lentamente desde su abdomen hasta el centro de su pecho.

—M-mierda... Papi~ Por favor, tócame —Angel rogó. Maldición, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que él tuvo que rogar.

—Querido... ¿Qué te dije sobre estar callado? —La voz de Alastor sonaba como si viniera de ninguna parte y de todas al mismo tiempo. Mierda... Alastor estaba usando su poder de audio para joder con el sentido del espacio de Angel. Hablando sobre la privación sensorial.

Alastor disfrutaba bastante viendo a Angel retorcerse y sacudirse. Dudaba que incluso Angel supiera cuánto se estaba moviendo. Alastor hizo que su amante estuviera acostado, pero con los suaves que eran los tentáculos, Angel no tenía forma de saberlo. Esto facilitó tocar a Angel todo lo que quisiera. Alastor también podía estar observando todo lo que hacían sus pequeños ayudantes.

Eso era lo mejor de ambos mundos. Alastor podía observar sin estar directamente involucrado. Alastor seguiría siendo la razón por la que Angel se convertía en un desastre de súplicas y gritos. Eso desencadenó su sádico interior. Alastor tenía a Angel inclinado y con las piernas suavemente abierta. Se colocó entre ellas y pasó las manos por encima de las caderas de Angel.

—Querido. ¿te estás divirtiendo? —Un tentáculo acarició el costado de la cara de Angel. Angel se inclinó hacía él y asintió. Con la confirmación, Alastor pasó suavemente sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Angel. Observó cómo el pelaje de Angel se erizaba seguido del murmullo de Angel tratando de seguir esas manos. Estaba tan hambriento por contacto que cuando Alastor bajó sus garras con brusquedad por sus costados, casi gritó de placer.

—¡Mierda! ¡Oh, dios! —Angel fue silenciado y soltó un gruñido cuando un tentáculo se metió en su boca.

—Dije que te mantuvieras callado, mi amor —Alastor se echó a reír. Sabía que a Angel no le importaba el trato rudo. Si los muslos de Angel temblando no eran señal suficiente, entonces su palpitante polla sí lo era. Alastor finalmente echó un vistazo a la mitad inferior de Angel. Esas piernas deliciosamente largas temblaban y se estremecian casi constantemente. Alastor realmente encontró la anatomía de Angel muy interesante. Se sorprendió al descubrir que la polla de Angel en realidad tenía rayas rosadas y blancas como gran parte de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, no tenía pelaje.

Con un movimiento de su muñeca, un delgado y viscoso amigo se abrió paso por la pierna de Angel y giró lentamente alrededor de la polla de Angel. La araña sacudió sus caderas ante la sensación. Alastor chasqueó los dedos y las piernas de Angel ya estaban dobladas y pegadas a su pecho. Las dejo separadas, enmarcando perfectamente su voluptuosa pelusa. Alastor se aseguró de dejar la parte más sensible libre e intacta.

Alastor decidió quitar el tentáculo de la boca de Angel. Ansiaba los gritos que sabía que su maravilloso amante podía producir en las circunstancias correctas. Alastor observó mientras le daba a sus amigos libertad por un momento. Se movieron y se retorcieron, buscando calor. Se acurrucaron y envolvieron en Angel lo más que pudieron, dejando su pecho intacto.

Angel respiraba pesadamente, gimiendo y jadeando. Tratando de girar de un lado a otro. Alastor caminó hasta que estuvo detrás de Angel. Vio lágrimas en la cara de Angel y detuvo todo movimiento por un momento.

—Querido... ¿Estás bien? No has dicho tu palabra de seguridad, pero pareces angustiado —Alastor levantó una mano para evitar que los tentáculos se movieran. Esperó a que Angel se aclarara la garganta.

—E-Estoy bien... Sólo... ¿Hay alguna manera... De que puedas abrazarme? —Las palabras de Angel hicieron que el corazón de Alastor doliera.

—Por supuesto, cariño. ¿Pero todo sigue bien? —Alastor bajó las manos y los tentáculos volvieron lentamente a hurgar y estimular el cuerpo de Angel.

—Sí... Sólo necesito saber que en realidad estás aquí conmigo... Ah, mierda, eso se siente bien —Alastor se asomó para ver un tentáculo trabajando lentamente en la entrada de Angel.

Alastor sonrió y se colocó detrás de Angel. Sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de Angel. Angel se apoyó instantáneamente contra Alastor y posó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Alastor. Ahora que Angel estaba relajado, los sonidos se les escapaban lentamente. Alastor apoyó su cabeza contra la de Angel a su vez. Metiendo su nariz en el cuello de la araña. Supuso que, mientras estaba allí, Alastor trabajaría para darle a Angel un par de "pequeños" mordiscos de amor. Cuando sus dientes se arrastraron contra el suave cuello de Angel, un hermoso gemido salió de los hinchados labios de Angel. Ahora realmente se estaban metiendo en el asunto.

Alastor observó los tentáculos latir y retorcerse. Podía sentir sus conciencias lo suficientemente bien como para saber que uno de ellos ahora se estaba retorciendo lentamente dentro de Angel. Un gemido necesitado fue el resultado. Alastor silenció a Angel mordiendole un poco el cuello. Esto hizo que la araña se contrajera.

—A-Al... Por favor... Necesito más... —La voz de Angel vibró en sus oídos haciendo que Alastor temblara. Un tono tan hambriento encendió el fuego dentro de él. Alastor lo permitió, El tentáculo dentro de Angel se infló y se abrió paso más profundamente.

—¿Suficientemente lleno? —Alastor preguntó después de sacar su boca del cuello de Angel. Él asintió con la cabeza. Eso fue todo lo que Angel pudo hacer mientras jadeaba por aire. Se sentía tan jodidamente lleno. Era perfecto. Corrección, estar tan lleno y ser jodido era perfecto. Todo el cuerpo de Angel se retorció y tembló cuando el tentáculo comenzó a empujar dentro y fuera de él. Oh, Dios, Angel quería más. Quería acabar. No le importaba si Alastor se lo comía vivo en ese momento, moriría feliz allí.

Alastor vio como otro tentáculo se abría, convirtiéndose más en un tubo a medida que se deslizaba y se moldeaba alrededor de la polla de Angel. Esto hizo que Angel se ahogara con su propio aliento. Alastor se movió a un lado del cuello de Angel para darle otra mordida de amor. Besó y chupó la piel, disfrutando cada vez que Angel se retorcía.

Alastor sonrió cuando el ritmo se aceleró. Angel gritaba variaciones de su nombre y apodos cariñosos, juraba en italiano e inglés y, a veces, simplemente gritaba. Sin embargo, Alastor aún no había escuchado su favorito. Estaba esperando que Angel estuviera un poco más cerca. Esperó, disfrutando de las marcas oscuras que estaba dejando en el cuello de Angel. Luego, cuando vio el temblor característico, levantó las manos y clavó las garras en la pelusa de Angel. Eso, junto a los tentáculos y los dientes de Alastor, hizo que la espalda de Angel se arqueara tan bruscamente que a Alastor le preocupaba que se le rompiera la columna.

Alastor se alegró por la insonorización que le había dado a la habitación cuando el grito de Angel la sacudió. Alastor cerró los ojos y se inclinó tanto como pudo con Angel. Era un sonido tan perfecto y sabía que era el único que podía causar ese sentimiento en su amante. El cuerpo de Angel se sacudió y tembló con su orgasmo. El tentáculo que había estado apretando la polla de Angel pudo tragar hasta la última gota del semen de Angel, lo que facilitó la limpieza.

Una vez que el cuerpo de Angel se relajó, los tentáculos se movieron para acunarlo suavemente. Alastor lo levantó gentilmente de lo tentáculos y acurrucó a su prometido exhausto en sus brazos. Una vez que estuvo seguro de que Angel estaba seguro, envió a las criaturas a las sombras. Dejando a los dos solos atrás en el resplandor crepuscular. Alastor limpió a Angel y le puso unos mullidos pantalones de pijama.

Alastor consiguió mantas adicionales para ellos y un par de almohadas más a pedido de la araña cansada. Una vez que todo estuvo arreglado, y Alastor también se había cambiado, se acostó y se acurrucó junto a su amante extra esponjoso. Alastor no estaba cien por ciento seguro de porqué, pero Angel siempre parecía más esponjoso y suave después de haber tenido una buena ronda de sexo. Una cosa que siempre trató de aprovechar. Desde el primer día que Angel lo tuvo acostado en su pecho, Alastor había estado obsesionado. Todavía no había descubierto qué hacía a Angel tan suave, pero en ese punto no le importaba realmente.

Cuando ambos se instalaron, sintieron a Nuggets subirse a la cama y acurrucarse en el espacio vacío a sus pies. Compartieron sus buenas noches y un feliz "Krampus" con carcajadas. Después de un beso, Angel estaba profundamente dormido. Alastor permaneció despierto un momento más, sólo acariciando la cara de su amor. Todavía no podía creer que Angel hubiera dicho que sí. Todos los que miraron a Alastor no habían mostrado nada más que miedo, pero gracias a este extraño, ruidoso y molesto hombre, Alastor había recibido mucho más. Tenía amigos, personas a las que vería como familiares. Alastor se sentía más humano ahora que cuando estaba vivo.

Angel fue la chispa que encendió algo realmente peligroso dentro de Alastor. Esperanza. En realidad quería más. Casi esperaba que algo mejor fuera posible. Alastor nunca le diría eso a Charlie, por supuesto, pero lo hacía. Al menos deseaba que Angel fuera feliz. Alastor sonrió y le dio a Angel un beso más en la frente.

—Buenas noches, cher. _Je t'aime.*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je t'aime: Te amo


	12. Atado con cadenas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El vacío está llamando...

**Capítulo 11: Atado con cadenas**

Angel sintió hielo en su sangre cuando lo escoltaron a la oficina de Valentino. No había sido escoltado en años. La última vez... Angel cortó ese pensamiento llevando las manos a ambos lados de su cuello. Si estaba siendo escoltado, entonces Vox estaba ahí. Esos guardias no eran algunos que él reconociera. Pensó de nuevo en la expresión de la cara de Alastor cuando se fue. Era de pánico. Alastor debía saber que algo andaba mal. El maldito demonio de la radio era un tonto enamorado, pero no era estúpido. Angel se decía a sí mismo que su prometido vendría a salvarlo, pero ¿qué resolvería eso?

La alma mortal de Angel es lo que estaba en juego. Siempre que hubiera un contrato, él le pertenecía al mejor postor. Angel era una propiedad, era mercancía para comprar y vender. Angel tenía que romper el contrato para ser liberado. Esa era el única forma. Vox y Valentino no lo venderían a Alastor. Especialmente cuando lo querían muerto. No le darían algo tan valioso para ellos.

Angel fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando lo empujaron a través de una puerta. Esa no era la oficina de Valentino. Todo estaba completamente oscuro. Angel trató de dar un paso adelante y casi tropezó con algo en el suelo. Se agachó para tocar y ver que era. ¿Un cable? Cuando lo tocó, el piso se iluminó con un blanco brillante. Dio un salto con un chillido de sorpresa. Cuando saltó hacía atrás, se topó con algo.

Valentino. La alta polilla lo estaba mirando. Los ojos de Angel aún no se habían ajustado a la habitación. Estaba levantando las manos tratando de ver a su alrededor cuando Val lo agarró por las muñecas.

—Corazón... Así que, no he escuchado nada de ti en bastante tiempo. ¿Cuál es el acuerdo, bebé? ¿Tenemos alguna débil conexión? ¿Una grieta en la armadura del hombre o qué? —Valentino levantó a Angel hasta el nivel de sus ojos. Angel se movió e intentó soltarse.

—O algo que es más como esto, Val. Vete a la mierda —Angel se giró bruscamente, sin importarle si lo dejaba caer. Jadeó cuando Valentino uso su segundo set de brazos para bloquear los cuatro brazos de Angel a sus costados. El segundo set apareció y agarró la cara de Angel.

—Lo siento. No creo haber escuchado correctamente. ¿Quieres intentar de nuevo? Tal vez en el tono de "¿qué parte de SOY TU DUEÑO no entiendes?" —Valentino extendió sus dos manos libres, retando a Angel a desafiarlo nuevamente. Angel se movió y retorció en los brazos de Valentino.

—Lee mis malditos labios, Val... Vete a la mierda —Angel fue golpeado y lanzado al suelo. Trató de recuperarse rápidamente y ponerse de pie, pero Val ya estaba encima de él. Las rodillas de Valentino aprisionando dos brazos y dos manos sosteniendo el segundo set de Angel. Valentino tenía una mano en la espalda de Angel, y la segunda empujando su rostro hacía el suelo.

—Angel, bebé, pastelito.... Lo estoy intentando, de verdad, pero te di un puto año entero —Angel sintió que el vidrio del piso se rompía bajo la presión adicional mientras Valentino empujaba más fuerte con cada palabra—. ¡Y todavía no nos has dado nada! Absolutamente jodidos nada... Él tiene algo... Y si no nos dices, lo encontraremos nosotros... Pero aquí está la letra pequeña, cariño —Valentino movió la mano sobre la espalda de Angel y éste observó como dos cables se movían por el suelo. Los ojos de Angel se abrieron de par en par y se movió con pánico contra Valentino. Él conocía esos cables. Para qué eran utilizados. Lo que podían hacer.

—Ah, ¿te acuerdas de estos, uh? —Valentino sonrió cuando un cable se alzó hacia él—. Entonces dime, o nuestro trato se termina...

Angel sintió las lágrimas en la esquina de sus ojos. —Lo digo en serio. Te lo he contado todo. El hombre no tiene una debilidad. Sin cicatrices, sin heridas, sin miedos. Nada. no tengo nada para ti... Por favor... No te estoy mintiendo... —Angel vio como los cables se acercaban.

Valentino sacudió la cabeza y suspiró. Se puso de pie y levantó a Angel por el pelo. —Busquenlo, chicos —con esas palabras, los cables se sacudieron. Se incrustaron en los costados del cuello de Angel y gritó de dolor. Cables más pequeños se liberaron del interior y se unieron a su columna vertebral. La corriente eléctrica hizo que su cuerpo se paralizara y se congelara en su lugar. Ahora estaba indefenso mientras las pantallas en la habitación se iluminaban. Vox salió de la oscuridad. Vox y Valentino se pararon a ambos lados de Angel viendo como sus recuerdos empezaban a aparecer en las pantallas. Rápidamente avanzaron escenas que no tenían algo interesante. Sólo se reprodujeron escenas con Alastor.

Angel quería arremeter. Quería arrancar los cables e irse tambaleándose. Angel sólo podía quedarse allí y ver todos los momentos íntimos de sus últimos años, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

—Oh, deja de llorar. Es patético —Valentino le había echado un vistazo. Se burló con una mirada de disgusto y volvió la vista a las pantallas. Angel observó cada valioso conjunto de memorias. Cada momento en que se rió con Alastor. Cada vez que se derrumbaba y lloraba Alastor siempre estuvo allí. Se habían convertido en una pareja tan fuerte. Algo casi nunca visto en otra parte. Ahora Angel vio cuán importante fue el papel de Alastor en la historia de su vida después de la muerte.

Vox y Valentino estaban viendo todo. La sonrisa que era sólo para Angel. Cuán suavemente habló Alastor, sólo para Angel. Los momentos en que cocinaban y Alastor comenzaba de repente a tocar música swing para que bailaran. Sólamente todo. Angel no lo intentó tampoco, pero no pudo detener las lágrimas. Oyó que Valentino se burlaba de nuevo y se alejaba unos pasos.

Angel colgaba allí con un dolor ardiente corriendo por su cuerpo. Solo e indefenso. Se sintió violado. Su mente había sido invadida. Se había perdido en su dolor, hasta que escuchó la música navideña.

—Espera... No... No, no, no. No, por favor... —Angel gritó con voz cansada—. Por favor, déjame este recuerdo. No... —La mano de Valentino cayó sobre su rostro. Angel gritó de dolor cuando los cables se hundieron más para mantener su control contra el asalto repentino.

Vox había detenido el recuerdo. —Val, ten cuidado. No necesito que rompas mis cables —bien, a ninguno de ellos les importó en absoluto. Podía suplicar todo lo que quisiera tan histéricamente como quisiera. No les importaría. Angel no era nada para ellos. Especialmente ahora que había fallado.

El recuerdo se siguió reproduciendo. La felicidad y las risas. Los juegos. Sus amigos. Lo verían todo. Verían la sonrisa más suave de Alastor mientras que se arrodillaba frente a Angel. Abriendo su corazón hacia él. Su recuerdo más íntimo hasta el momento. Lo vieron todo. Todo el recuerdo hasta esa mañana. Angel escuchó su discusión con Alastor repetirse. No pudo mirar. No necesitaba hacerlo. La cara de Alastor lo perseguiría. Entonces las pantallas se apagaron. Todo estaba en silencio. Angel mantuvo los ojos cerrados.

—Bueno... Ya sabes. Parece que obtuvimos algo útil de ti después de todo —fue la voz repugnantemente alegre de Vox lo que rompió el silencio.

Los cables salieron del cuello de Angel. Podía sentir la sangre goteando por su cuello, pero no cayó al suelo. Valentino lo había agarrado por las muñecas y ahora estaba examinando el anillo.

—Bueno, mierda, ¿puedes creer esto? ¡La zorra se fue y se comprometió! —Valentino se rió. La risa rebotó en la pared y regresó al cráneo de Angel. Su cuerpo todavía estaba entumecido por la electricidad, lo intentó, pero aun estaba indefenso contra Valentino y Vox si decidían hacerle algo.

—Les dije a ambos... No tenía información, Alastor no tiene alguna debilidad... ¡No puedes vencerlo! —Angel observó mientras el señor supremo y el señor de la guerra se miraban el uno al otro. Está vez ambos se echaron a reír histericamente. Vox dio un movimiento adicional para agregar el efecto de sonido de una audiencia en el estudio. Valentino agarró la cara de Angel y la sostuvo tan cerca de él que Angel pudo oler el aliento de Val.

—Oh, cariño... Creo que la tiene —Valentino arrancó el anillo del dedo de Angel. Angel jadeó e intentó alcanzarlo, pero sólo pudo mover un dedo cuando su brazo fue agarrado. Valentino acercó el anillo a la cara de Angel—. Realmente, realmente... Creo que la tiene, Angel.

Valentino sonrió y comenzó a reírse nuevamente mientras apretaba el anillo en su mano. Cuando abrió la mano, no había nada más que polvo. Polvo... que sólo sopló en la cara de Angel. 

Angel cayó al suelo con un montón de impotencia. Vox y Valentino volvieron a reproducir la grabación y comenzaron a susurrar para sí mismos. Angel sólo miró los montones de polvo en el suelo que alguna vez fueron su anillo de compromiso. Tenía que detenerlos. Se negó a ser lo que derribara a Alastor. No podía. La idea de todo sólo lo puso enfermo.

—Bien. Supongo que el trato está de vuelta para Angel —Valentino lanzó una mirada a Angel—. Ya que de hecho nos diste algo. Aunque... No está completado hasta que Alastor no sea capturado. Entonces, hasta ese momento... ¿Por qué no tomas un buen descanso? —A Angel no le gustó la sonrisa en ninguno de ellos.

Vox dio un paso hacía adelante y se agachó. —Aunque, creo que el trato necesita algunos ajustes... Lo hiciste increíblemente complicado para nosotros al final. Creo que... Obtendrás tu libertad... Pero sólo eso. Puedes volver con tus amigos. Como sea, no has estado trabajando mucho para Valentino. Será fácil eliminarte del mundo del entretenimiento. ¡Oh! Pero diviértete yendo con tus amigos sabiendo que serás la causa de la muerte de tu "prometido". Apuesto a que la culpa te comerá vivo. ¡Oh! ¡Pero tendrás tu libertad! Serás sólo como cualquier otro pecador en este jodido hoyo... ¡Ta, ta, Angel Dust!

Antes de que Angel pudiera siquiera tratar de decir algo, estaba rodeado de una brillante luz blanca. Angel trató de cerrar sus ojos contra la luz, pero incluso era cegadora con los ojos cerrados. Angel se quedó allí, donde sea que estuviera, durante mucho tiempo. Incluso una vez que sintió que su ritmo cardiaco y su flujo sanguíneo volvieron a la normalidad. Él sólo se acostó allí. ¿Qué acaba de hacer? Angel sólo había hecho lo que estaba tratando de no hacer.

Alastor no era estúpido. Vería a través de ellos. Alastor lo amaba, pero no se sacrificaria por Angel. ¿Lo haría? Claro que dijo que mataría a Val y a Vox por él. Angel sólo intentaba sacrificarse por Alastor. También dejó a Alastor después de una pelea. Esperaba que Alastor no viniera por él. Preferiría nunca volver a verlo y convertirse en un esclavo de la propiedad total de Vox, a hacer que Alastor tratará de salvarlo.

Angel extendió su mano izquierda. Estaba temblorosa, no quería moverse todavía, pero necesitaba probar. El anillo se había ido. Era polvo en el piso de la oficina de Vox. Que corto sueño fue. Angel hizo todo lo posible para ponerse de rodillas. Acunó la mano que habría tenido el anillo contra su pecho y luego la soltó. Él sollozó. Por lo que él sabía, estaba en un vacío creado por Vox. Nadie podía escucharlo. Entonces lloró.

Angel lo dejo correr. Toda la ira, la frustración, todo su corazón roto. Lo dejo salir y ser libre. Angel volvió a mirar su mano. Algo dentro de él se rompió y se echó hacia atrás. La cabeza de Angel cayó hacia atrás cuando gritó. Las lágrimas cayeron, arruinando cualquier maquillaje restante de la noche anterior. Sintió que las lágrimas golpeaban las heridas secas en su cuello. El dolor aumentó cuando respiró hondo y volvió a gritar.

Angel gritó hasta que le dolió la garganta, luego gritó más. Él simplemente continuó hasta que su voz se quebró. Luego, se quedó allí, con la cabeza hacia atrás y con la boca abierta en un sollozo silencioso. Todas sus extremidades colgando, flojas e inútiles.

Alastor vendría. Amaba mucho a Angel, no, demasiado. Una pelea no era suficiente para que Alastor no tratara de ir por él. Luego, había dos opciones. Alastor haría un trato para salvar a Angel, ellos tratarán de matar a Alastor. Angel intentaría detenerlos, pero este era su territorio. Angel tampoco sabía que intentarían hacer para un trato. ¿Una vida por una vida? Entonces Alastor no podría luchar contra ellos. Alastor acataba sus tratos. Entonces, Angel estaría sólo en la lucha contra un señor supremo y un señor de la guerra.

La otra opción que vió Angel era que Alastor se fuera. Tuviera que alejarse. Angel haría todo lo posible para convencer a Alastor de que se marchara. Angel no podría vivir consigo mismo si otra personas muriera por su culpa. Se imaginó las caras de los demás cuando se enteraran. No, Angel no volvería al hotel. No podría si todo esto fallaba.

Angel se levantó e intentó mirar a su alrededor, pero no había nada que mirar. Sólo espacio abierto y nada. Un vacío sin fin. Aun así comenzó a caminar. Caminar se convirtió en trotar, luego en correr. Se preguntó si habría alguna pared, algo, cualquier cosa. Había suelo por el que podía correr. El vacío fue hecho por el poder de alguien. Tenía que haber un límite, ¿cierto?

Angel corrió por mucho tiempo. Se desplomó de rodillas después de pasar una cantidad desconocida de tiempo en busca de nada. Esto era peor que el infierno. Se quedó solo sin nada para evitar que su cerebro divagara. Sólo él y el silencio. Dios, ahora extrañaba el ruido blanco de Alastor.

Pensar en Alastor sólo lo lastimaría, pero ¿qué más tenía en aquel vacío? Angel se tumbó de espaldas y pensó en Alastor. Cómo deseaba que el otro estuviera allí, tendido a su lado. Angel miró a su lado, imaginando que el venado estaba allí. ¿Qué diría él? ¿Lo siento? Nada sería suficiente.

—Te amo... —Las palabras se deslizaron en una oración silenciosa y rota—. Ti amo... —Las lágrimas habrían amenazado sus ojos si no las hubiera usado todas. Quería volver a ver a Alastor. Se sentía más débil por minuto. Minuto, hora, día. No tenía alguna señal de tiempo. Estaba hambriento, sediento, cansado. Por primera vez en un año, estaba solo. Todo era su culpa.

Angel Dust lo metió en ese desastre. Angel Dust lo sacaría de ese desastre. Soltó un profundo suspiro y se levantó de nuevo. Angel tenía que creer que volvería a ver a Alastor. Tenía que tener esperanza. Angel pensó en Charlie. El faro de la esperanza del infierno. Si ella creía en la redención, él podía creer en el amor. Se suponía que el amor lo conquista todo, ¿no? Eso no era sólo de los cuentos de hada, ¿verdad?

Charlie creía en él. Niffty creía en él. Husk, Vaggie, Cherri, todos creían en él. Eran sus amigos, su familia ahora. Él podía hacer esto. Una vez más, miró donde debería haber estado su anillo. Alastor creía en él. Alastor lo amaba. Él amaba a Alastor.

Se oyó un sonido de un televisor parpadeando detrás de Angel. La araña se volvió lentamente y miró hacia la pantalla. Podía ver una habitación. Era la oficina de Valentino. Se veía tan oscuro en comparación con el brillo a su alrededor. Se acercó para intentar ver mejor.

Angel pudo ver figuras. La pantalla se hizo más grande cuando él se acercó. Lentamente, Angel se dio cuenta de que él era quien estaba dentro de la pantalla. El otro lado era el mundo del que había venido. Estaba en una pantalla dentro de la oficina de Valentino. A medida que se acercaba, notó algunas cosas. Había un reloj en la pared y un calendario.

Eran las 11:30 PM de la víspera de Año nuevo. Sólo treinta minutos hasta que comenzará el exterminio. Angel trató de hacer que sus ojos se enfocaran. Valentino estaba sentado en su escritorio. Estaba hablando, pero Angel todavía no podía escuchar nada. Vio a Valentino señalar la pantalla y luego apartar la mirada. Angel siguió la línea de visión de Valentino.

Alastor. 


	13. Finalmente encontré mi camino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El reloj marca las doce...

**Capítulo 12: Finalmente encontré mi camino**

—¡Alastor! —Angel gritó tanto como su voz destrozada se lo permitió.

—Querido, no puede oírte —Angel se dio la vuelta para ver a Vox de pie detrás de él.

—¿Qué estás...? —Angel se atragantó cuando los cables aparecieron y lo levantaron por el cuello. 

—Valentino está a punto de terminar un trato. Entonces él te liberará. Deberías ser feliz, Angel Dust. Esto es lo que querías, ¿verdad? —Vox dio un paso al frente y agarró la cara adolorida de Angel.

—N-no... así... —Angel arañó los cables que le rodeaban el cuello. Vox rió suavemente, divertido.

—Aw, en realidad lo amas, ¿no? Eres una cosita deplorable. Deberías saberlo mejor que nadie. ¿Y ahora? ¿Tratas de actuar todo bueno? ¡Es muy triste! Realmente hilarante —Vox hizo que Angel bajara al suelo y lo obligó a ponerse de rodillas. La pantalla se movió, como una cámara, y ahora estaba frente a Angel.

—Quiero que ambos tengan asientos en primera fila para la destrucción de su futuro... Alastor me va a ver lastimandote. No puede escuchar nada, pero puede ver todo. Tu pequeño dulce amante no puede salvarte aquí —Angel escuchó más a Vox de lo que lo vio. Sus ojos se movieron hacia la pantalla y vieron a Alastor mirándolo. Su rostro se torció en su sonrisa habitual.

Alastor no lo sabía. Probablemente pensó que todo lo que sucedía era una ilusión. Algún truco que Vox estaba mostrando. Angel sintió que los cables le rodeaban el estómago. Bloqueando sus brazos inferiores y terceros en su lugar. Su conjunto principal de brazos estaba tan apretado que Angel estaba seguro de sentirlos explotar.

Luego, Angel escuchó un desgarre y sintió que la tela de su blusa se deslizaba por sus hombros. Echó un vistazo más a Alastor antes de bajar la cabeza y prepararse para el azote. El primer cable vino de abajo. Golpeó fuerte contra su columna y lo hizo llorar. Su voz estaba ronca y seca. Otro golpe y su voz se quebró.

—Bueno, eso es decepcionante. Pensé que tu voz estaba acostumbrada a gritar. ¿Cansado ya? ¡El baño de sangre sólo acaba de comenzar! —Parecía que Vox estuviera usando un gato de nueve colas. Los cables se enganchaban a su piel y lo desgarraban. Unos latigazos más y Angel se estaba mareando. Podía sentir la sangre goteando por su espalda y podía ver como caía de sus hombros el par de veces que Vox había apuntando alto.

Angel levantó la vista y vio a Alastor, todavía sonriendo y sacudiendo la cabeza. Aunque todo esto realmente estaba sucediendo, Alastor probablemente todavía pensaba que era una ilusión. Alastor se iría. Iría a casa y estaría a salvo. Angel dejó caer la cabeza y se echó a reír. Entonces oyó sonar un teléfono.

—¿Si? —Vox estaba mirando a Valentino a través de la pantalla—. Debería haber esperado cuando mucho. El idiota sólo está perdiendo su tiempo... Sí, dame un segundo —Vox colgó y se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo. Angel lo miraba con una expresión amplia y horrorizada—. Alastor no nos cree. Así que llevaremos el show hacía él. Sin embargo, no puedo dejar que nos delates.~

Vox desconectó los cables del piso y los volvió a conectar a sus propio cuerpo. Angel ahora estaba fuertemente sujeto alrededor de sus muñecas y cintura. Podía moverse pero no tenía el uso de sus extremidades Sin mencionar que la tensión adicional estaba haciendo que su espalda sangrara más. Otro cable fue llevado a su boca. Angel sabía que no debía morderlo. La maldita cosa pronto le rompería los dientes. Podía tratar de gritar, pero no lograría decir nada entendible.

Un destello de luz y Angel estaba con Vox en la oficina de Valentino. Vox lo tenía colgado de los cables, suspendido en el aire entre él y Valentino. Valentino sonrió y apretó la mejilla de Angel. Alastor se había puesto de pie. Sus ojos se convirtieron en los diales de su radio, las astas se extendían mientras la estática brillaba y lo rodeaba. Valentino levantó una mano y habló en voz muy baja.

—¡Ah! Alastor, recuerda. Nos matas a cualquiera de nosotros y el alma de Angel se desvanecerá. Él dejara de existir. Como si no fuera más que un viejo juguete —Angel miró de Val a Alastor y comenzó a sacudir la cabeza tanto como pudo. La habitación comenzó a girar, pero necesitaba transmitir el punto.

—Entonces, ¿qué propones? —La voz de Alastor sonaba casi mecánica. Angel no había visto a Alastor tan enojado desde que Sir Pentious intentó destruir el hotel. Valentino sonrió y miró a Vox. Vox dio un paso adelante y apareció una pequeña pantalla. La escritura se materializaba en ella mientras hablaba.

—Tú, dame tu poder por unas pocas horas. Digamos, oh, no sé. Doce horas. Eso me dará suficiente tiempo y poder para reclamar todo el territorio libre después del exterminio. Estarás totalmente impotente e indefenso por sólo doce horas. Vete a casa, mira un película. No me importa. Lo que quieras con tu dulce angelito —Vox inclinó la cabeza hacia Angel, que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para retorcerse y sacudirse contra sus restricciones. Un pequeño charco de saliva y sangre se acumulaba debajo de él. Seguía intentando sacudir la cabeza, aunque disminuyendo la velocidad del movimiento.

—Tienes que prometer que no habrá más daños a Angel. Si alguien lo lastima, entonces el trato está cancelado —Alastor estaba mirando la pantalla, tratando de leer la letra pequeña mientras se redactaba el contrato.

—Sí, seguro. Sin daños, ni siquiera un corte con papel. Estará a salvo. Si se lastima, recuperas todo tu poder —Vox sonrió ampliamente—. Entonces, ¿tenemos un trato? —Vox le tendió la mano.

Alastor miró de Vox a Valentino y luego a Angel. Angel había dejado de moverse y lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos. Alastor sabía que Angel estaba tratando de advertirle algo, pero Alastor ya había tomado una decisión. No se iba de allí sin Angel. ¿Qué harían doce horas sin poder?

Tan pronto como sus manos se encontraron en un firme apretón, la magia verde y azul se arremolinaron a su alrededor. Alastor gimió y agarró con fuerza su propia mano. Vox rió histéricamente. El sonido sacudía la habitación hasta el punto de romper el cristal de la ventana. Alastor lentamente cayó de rodillas cuando sintió que su fuerza lo abandonaba.

—Oh~ Ahora esto se siente bien. Me preguntó qué puedo hacer ahora... —Vox miraba su mano mientras la electricidad chispeaba entre sus dedos—. Val, te toca a ti, un trato es un trato.

Alastor miró a Angel. La cabeza de Angel cayó. Sintió un sollozo sacudirse a través de su cuerpo pero estaba demasiado exhausto para dejar escapar un sonido. Los cables desaparecieron y Valentino se apresuró a tirar de la araña a sus brazos.

—Él está en lo correcto, Angel. Hiciste un buen trabajo. Exactamente lo que te pedimos. Así que un trato es un trato —Valentino chasqueó los dedos y apareció un papel delante de ellos. Brillaba un rosa alrededor de los bordes. Valentino tomó el papel en sus manos y lo partió a la mitad. Un resplandor rosado se manifestó y se estrelló contra el cuerpo de Angel. Su alma. Él era libre. Angel miró a Alastor. Alastor lo miró sorprendido y horrorizado.

—¡Oh! Cierto. Angel hizo un trabajo tan bueno del que no tienes idea, Alastor. Angel estuvo trabajando para nosotros todo este tiempo. Toda su relación fue una artimaña para traerte aquí, a este momento. Te estaba entregando a nosotros. ¿No lo hizo genial? —Valentino plantó un beso en la mejilla de Angel.

Angel realmente gruñó y con toda su fuerza estrelló sus garras en la cara de Valentino. Vio como el otro gritaba y lo dejaba caer. Angel se miró las manos. Se sentía... ¿Más fuerte? No se había dado cuenta de que recuperar su alma lo hacía sentir tan bien.

—Por qué tú, pequeña... —Valentino se levantó y se dirigió hacia Angel con la mano extendida. Valentino gritó en estado de shock cuando un cable envolvió su muñeca.

—¡Idiota! ¡No puedes lastimarlo! —Vox gritó.

Oh... Eso no era algo que Angel había pensado como una opción. Angel trató de aprovechar el momento para correr hacia Alastor. La cara de Alastor estaba congelada en un estado de shock y horror. La sonrisa aún estaba presente, los radios seguían allí, pero Angel conocía a Alastor lo suficiente como para saber que al menos estaba alarmado y confundido.

Antes de que Angel pudiera cruzar la habitación para llegar a Alastor, Angel observó un montón de cables acercarse rápidamente hacia Alastor. El demonio de la radio sacudió la cabeza e intentó ponerse de pie, pero sus rodillas se doblaron debajo de él. Alastor nunca en su vida, o más allá de ella, se sintió tan débil y patético. Los cables lo envolvieron y lo golpearon contra la pared del fondo. Angel gritó por Alastor. Mientras intentaba lanzarse hacia adelante, Valentino le rodeó los brazos con sus dos brazos y otros dos en la cintura.

—Realmente eres una cosita tan patética. Tan débil incluso ahora. Eres libre como cualquier otro demonio en este agujero de mierda y aún no puedes hacer nada para salvar a tu verdadero amor —Valentino agarró la mejilla de Angel y lo hizo mirar mientras Vox se acercaba a Alastor. Los cables se ondularon y empujaron a Alastor más fuerte contra la pared. La piedra y el ladrillo se agrietaban y desmoronaban.

—Mira esto. El gran y poderoso demonio de la radio. Débil —Otro empujón—. Indefenso —empujón—. Sin valor —empujón—. Realmente me encantaría tener la alegría de matarte yo mismo, pero creo que sería mucho más divertido verte correr. Corre y escóndete como la pequeña presa que eres.

Angel se retorcía cada vez más fuerte contra Valentino. Él no era débil. No era patético. Era hermoso y poderoso, e incluso si Alastor lo odiaba mucho ahora, Alastor creía en él. Mientras Vox continuaba empujando los cables, lastimando a Alastor y tratando de romper la pared, Angel respiró hondo y empujó con todas su fuerzas contra Valentino. Pudo liberarse y girar en los brazos de la polilla.

—¿Q-qué eres? —Valentino retrocedió sorprendido cuando Angel buscó en el abrigo de Valentino. Sacó una pistola y un cuchillo que sabía que Val siempre mantenía escondidos.

—Te mostraré a un hijo de puta débil y patético —Si bien Angel tuvo el beneficio de la sorpresa, hundió el cuchillo tan profundamente como pudo en la garganta de Valentino. Mientras la polilla tropezaba y caía al suelo, Angel apuntó con la pistola y disparó. La bala impactó justo entre sus ojos. Valentino estaría inactivo durante al menos unas horas, sino, días. Eso dejaba sólo a Vox. Angel se giró para mirar a Vox, imperturbable, continuar su asalto. El muro finalmente se derrumbó.

Los cables aún sostenían a Alastor, quien estaba sangrando, pero aún intentaba salir del agarre. Vox extendió la mano y caminó sobre los cables. Se acercó hasta que se paró frente a Alastor. Angel se había movido para correr. Si podía noquear a Vox, entonces tal vez tendría una oportunidad. Vox se lastimaría. Sin embargo, Angel no estaba seguro de cuánto daño podría hacerle a un hombre que había duplicado su poder. Luego, todos se congelaron cuando las sirenas comenzaron a sonar.

Vox se echó a reír. Una risa fuerte y amenazante. —Bienvenido al año nuevo, mi viejo amigo... Ahora muere... —Con eso Vox dejó caer a Alastor. Angel gritó y se abalanzó. Pudo derribar a Vox e hizo que ambos cayeran.

Angel sabía que Vox tenía dos opciones. Usar a Angel para amortiguar su caída, haciendo que Alastor destruyera a Vox, o se dejaría herir a sí mismo para salvar a Angel. Escuchó al otro maldecir mientras los cambiaba de lugar. Angel aterrizó encima de Vox cuando tocaron el suelo. Rápidamente miró a su alrededor para tratar de encontrar a Alastor. Alastor ya estaba de pie y corriendo hacia Angel. Angel trató de ponerse de pie, sólo para ser agarrado por Vox. Tropezó con la cara primero en la tierra.

—¡Angel —El escuchar finalmente su nombre salir de los labios de Alastor lo hizo sonreír, pero sólo por un momento. Angel trató de acercarse a Alastor cuando el demonio de la radio se acercó, pero Vox arrastró a Angel hacia atrás. Angel fue nuevamente levantado y suspendido por cables. Esos fueron los cables de último recurso de Vox, los que produjo de su propio cuerpo. Realmente se estaba hartando de aquello.

—Oh. Angel, no queremos que te lastimes ahora, ¿verdad? —Vox se echó a reír mientras miraba a Alastor. Hubo disparos cerca y todos se congelaron. Se acercaban los ángeles—. Mierda —Vox atrajo a Angel más cerca, amarrando a la araña sobre su espalda.

—Realmente extrañaré nuestras bebidas nocturnas juntos, viejo amigo. Parece que no podré ver tu fallecimiento en persona, ya que tengo que encontrar un lugar donde escondernos. Te desearía buena suerte con los ángeles, pero sabemos que sería mentiría —Vox sonrió y dio un paso adelante.

El señor de la guerra había dado un paso pero se vio incapaz de dar otro. Lo intentó de nuevo. Aún estaba atascado. Giró la cabeza y vio a Angel agarrándose con fuerza a un pedazo de escombros. Había un gran poste que había sido el soporte de la pared, enterrado profundamente en el suelo. Angel tenía un agarre mortal y estaba en medio de tratar de enrollar un cable a su alrededor. Cómo Angel había desenrollado un cable sin que Vox lo notara, estaba más allá de su conocimiento.

—¡Tú, pequeña perra? Vas a hacer que nos maten —Vox soltó los cables y separó a Angel de su espalda para que ahora sólo lo estuvieran sosteniendo en el aire.

—¡Bueno! No dejaré que lo mates —Angel sintió los cables tirando de su cintura. Estaba decidido a no moverse. Vox gimió y tiró de los cables con sus propias manos.

—Angel vete —La voz de Alastor distrajo a Angel por un momento—. Todo lo que importa ahora es que llegues a casa y estés a salvo —Angel lo miró fijamente. Alastor no lo miraría a los ojos.

La determinación de Angel sólo fue alimentada. Se prometió a sí mismo que los llevaría a ambos a casa si era lo último que hacía. —¡Hey, Vox! —Angel vio la pantalla glorificada poner los ojos en blanco—. Vete a la mierda.

Angel usó su agarre del poste para tirar de los cables. Vox gimió molesto y tiró del cable con fuerza, tirando de Angel hacia él. Eso era exactamente lo que Angel había querido. Cuando Vox tiró de los cables, también tiró del poste flojo. Angel alzó el poste en sus manos y lo balanceo como un bat. Vox había tirado tan fuerte que no tuvo tiempo de detener el ataque de Angel.

Angel apuntó a la cabeza de Vox, pero cuando vio que el hombre intentaba moverse, apuntó un poco más abajo y golpeó su hombro. Angel empujó su propio peso hacia él para verlo salir en el otro extremo del poste. Vox gritó y trató de arrebatir contra Angel.

—¡Ah, ah! ¿No puedes lastimarme, recuerdas? —Vox estaba tirando de Angel con los cables y sus manos—. Alastor, ve abajo —Angel señaló con la mano hacia una pared que se había caído inclinada. Alastor abrió la boca para cuestionar a Angel—. ¡SIMPLEMENTE HAZLO! —Angel gritó.

Angel vio movimiento en la distancia. Miró y vio a Alastor correr bajo el refugio. Cuando Alastor estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, Angel empujó el poste nuevamente. El poste se dobló bajo su presión.

—Detén esto, tú pequeño jodido gusano —la voz de Vox estaba llena de ira y estática. Angel sabía que si Vox no hubiera firmado un contrato para protegerlo, Angel ya habría sido destrozado en pedazos pequeños.

—Hey, Vox... ¿Listo para morir? —Angel sonrió. Vox lo miró con una expresión de demasiada confusión. Angel dejó ir todo y se dejó llevar. Se aferró al poste lo suficiente y cuando Vox se volteó para ver al ángel llegando a la colina, extendió sus otros brazos y mantuvo a Vox en su lugar. Angel giró el poste doblado y sostuvo el metal sobre el pecho de Vox. El segundo set de brazos de Angel puso un cable roto alrededor de la cintura de Vox. Esperaba que el ángel atacará pronto, no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar a Vox así.

Angel miró hacia donde había enviado a Alastor. Alastor se había escondido bien, Angel casi no podía verlo. Solo los brillantes ojos escarlata del otro. Angel vio a Alastor salir un poco de su escondite. Vio al otro abrir la boca como para llamarlo, pero todo se ahogó por el sonido de su propio corazón latiendo. Él pronunció las palabras "te amo" antes de que un dolor agudo atravesara su cuerpo.

Alastor había corrido tan rápido como sus piernas temblorosas pudieron transportarlo cuando Angel señaló la pared rota. Alastor odiaba ese sentimiento, no lo había sentido desde aquellos últimos momentos de su vida. Sin embargo, no tuvo más remedio que correr. Ni siquiera podía conjurar su sombra para tratar de estabilizarlo. Alastor no pudo convocar su micrófono por el amor de Dios. Cada vez que intentaba aparecer algo, solo había una chispa y humo. No le habían dado más remedio que correr.

Alastor se apresuró a tirar de otros escombros sueltos encima de él. Se giró para mirar dónde había estado Angel. Había hecho espacio para los dos, suponiendo que la araña tuviera algún plan inteligente para huir de Vox. En cambio, Alastor se quedó mirando horrorizado mientras Angel luchaba contra Vox. Angel apretaba las restricciones provisionales. Alastor observó como Vox tiraba y desgarraba el cable. Captó la mirada en los ojos de la araña. La mirada que había visto tantas veces. Triste, pero muy feliz al mismo tiempo. No necesitaba escuchar las palabras para saber lo que dijo Angel.

Alastor quería gritar. Luchó contra cada impulso de ponerse de pie y correr hacia Angel. En cambio, Alastor volvió a caer en la tierra y observó una lanza de arpón atravesar los dos cuerpos. El arpón aterrizó en la tierra y mantuvo sus cuerpos suspendidos. Las garras de Angel se clavaron en Vox y mantuvieron al hombre allí. Vox estaba arañando el arpón tratando de romperlo, moverlo, cualquier cosa para estar libre de él.

Los movimientos de Vox disminuyeron mientras miraba hacia arriba. Un ángel se había posado en el extremo del arpón. La máscara que cubría su rostro brilló con una sonrisa mientras bajaba una pistola al centro de la cabeza de Vox. Vox negó con la cabeza y comenzó una súplica, pero fue interrumpido cuando la bala del ángel estalló en pedazos su pantalla.

Alastor sintió que su fuerza volvía lentamente. Su sombra giró lentamente en espiral debajo de él y su micrófono se manifestó en el suelo a su lado. Cierto, Angel había sido herido. Angel estaba en medio de un campo de batalla, sus garras incrustadas en los restos de un señor de la guerra. Alastor vio al ángel saltar y sacar el cadáver de Vox del arpón. La máscara mostró una expresión confusa.

De repente, el ángel rompió el arpón y lo sacó. Puso a Angel en el suelo. Observó con curiosidad como el ángel se quitaba la máscara. Alastor levantó la cabeza y observó la interacción. Emociones mezcladas corrieron a través de él mientras veía a Angel sonreír y levantar una mano hacia su rostro. Cuando Angel sonrió, tosió y la sangre casi brotó entre sus dientes.

El ángel pareció moverse con pánico. Rápidamente se puso la máscara y se levantó. Alastor observó al ángel recargar la pistola que había disparado y se la entregó a Angel. Muchas cosas estaban pasando por la mente de Alastor. Todavía estaba tan confundido y dolido por todo lo que había sucedido con Valentino y Vox. Todavía creía verdaderamente que Angel lo amaba. La araña se enfrentó a dos señores de la guerra y causó con éxito la muerte de uno de ellos. Valentino se curaría a tiempo seguro, pero Alastor lo destrozaría como confeti una vez que esto hubiera terminado.

Alastor sacudió la cabeza, en ese momento solo tenía que concentrarse en llevar a Angel a casa a salvo. Lo cual resultaría difícil durante un exterminio. Tan pronto como el ángel se fue, Alastor corrió hacia su Angel. Estaba sangrando horriblemente. Parecía que el ángel había intentado hacer lo posible para sanar a Angel, lo que sólo sirvió para confundirlo más.

—A-al... Alastor... —La voz de Angel era tan cruda, rota y húmeda.

—Angel no hables. Reserva tu fuerza —Alastor miró a su alrededor cuando se sorprendió por el sonido de más disparos a su alrededor. Su sombra apareció a su lado. Alastor agitó una mano sobre el estómago de Angel donde estaba lo peor. En este momento no podría concentrarse en la curación, pero con suerte podía detener el sangrado por un tiempo.

La mano de Angel se levantó lentamente y se colocó sobre la de Alastor mientras la sombra se envolvía alrededor de Angel como una extraña venda. Alastor giró lentamente su mano y sostuvo la de Angel.

—Tu anillo... —Alastor levantó la vista hacia esos hermosos ojos desiguales. Angel se rió suavemente y sonrió con tristeza.

—Valentino lo destruyó —tosió de nuevo, más sangre goteaba—. Estoy sorprendido de que todavía... —Angel echó la cabeza hacia atrás para respirar profundamente.

—Por supuesto que todavía quiero casarme contigo... —Fue el turno de Alastor de reír. Se quitó su propio anillo y lo deslizó en la mano de Angel—. Sólo necesitamos hablar de todo esto. No más secretos. No más mentiras, y estamos extendiendo nuestro compromiso.

Esto hizo que Angel sonriera. Alastor sonrió suavemente cuando Angel llevó una garra ensangrentada a su cara. Alastor se inclinó hacia adelante y besó su frente. Los ojos de Angel estaban cerrándose.

—Angel. Necesito que te mantengas despierto, ¿vale? Vas a sobrevivir a esto —Alastor hizo todo lo posible para levantar suavemente a Angel—. Te convertirás en el primer demonio conocido en sobrevivir a un arma de ángeles. También me dirás de qué se trataba todo esto—. Angel levantó débilmente los brazos para tratar de aferrarse a Alastor—. Pero por ahora, solo mantente despierto y respirando.

Angel asintió y se apoyó en el pecho de Alastor. Alastor sabía que esto sería, con mucho, lo más difícil que había intentado. Aunque... Primero. Miró por encima de su hombro y chasqueó los dedos. Una oscura y sádica sonrisa se deslizó por su rostro cuando el edificio detrás de ellos fue lentamente engullido. Un agujero negro se abrió debajo del edificio, sus tentáculos oscuros se envolvieron alrededor del edificio y lo aplastaron hasta volverlo sólo escombros. Escuchó una suave risa de Angel. Esa sonrisa, esa risa. Alastor estaba listo para hacer lo que fuera necesario para proteger a su Angel. El demonio de la radio respiró profundo.

—Angel, no te alarmes, pero no voy a poder regresar fácilmente transportándote así —Alastor sonrió y le dio a Angel un beso suave más antes de sostenerlo un poco más cerca de su pecho. Alastor cerró los ojos y se concentró dejando que su demonio interno tomara el control de su cuerpo. Él gimió al sentir que sus músculos y huesos se movían y se encajaban en nuevas posiciones.

Sabía que su forma de demonio era más fuerte y más rápida. La velocidad y la fuerza valdrían el riesgo adicional de que ahora era más fácil de detectar. Abrió los ojos y enfocó su visión a través del hueso que cubría el músculo crudo de su rostro. Alastor sacudió la cabeza en un esfuerzo por adaptarse al nuevo peso de sus astas. Miró hacia abajo y vio a Angel acurrucandose más en su pelaje. Le conforto un poco saber que Angel no parecía tenerle miedo de esa forma. Alastor cambió de posición a Angel sosteniendolo en un solo brazo. Abrió la boca para hablar y tuvo que concentrarse realmente para asegurarse de que realmente se le entendiera

—Angel... Prepárate... Con la pistola... —Observó el rostro cansado de Angel asentir y acunar la pistola del ángel en sus manos.

Con eso Alastor corrió tan rápido como le fue posible. Hizo todo lo posible por escabullirse por los callejones que conocía. Habría usado su teletransportación, pero eso solo funcionaba cuando era sólo él. No estaba seguro de que funcionaría con él llevando a Angel. Con el otro tan herido, no quería arriesgarse. Los ángeles parecían moverse por la ciudad más rápido de lo normal. Alastor esperaba por el bien de ambos, que terminara pronto todo.

Alastor suspiró cuando la ciudad apareció a la vista. Se había topado con muy pocos demonios y decidió dejarlos. Probablemente estaban tan asustados como él. En realidad sentía lástima por los pobres tontos. Ya estaban casi a salvo. Alastor miró a Angel para decirle que había visto el hotel. Sus ojos estaban cerrados.

—¿Angel? —Alastor sacudió suavemente la araña y se congeló cuando el arma cayó de su agarre. La cabeza de Angel se inclinó hacia un lado y todas sus extremidades cayeron para colgarse a los lados del brazo de Alastor—. Angel, oye...

El pánico se apoderó de él. Alastor levantó a Angel más cerca de su cara. Hubo una respiración suave y leve, pero todavía estaban allí, los latidos del corazón. Alastor decidió que era hora de arriesgarlo todo. Cogió el arma y escaló el edificio más cercano de un salto. En el techo, pudo ver al escuadrón de ángeles más cercano. Si corriera directamente hacia el hotel, lo más probable es que sólo lo rozaran con cualquier cosa que le arrojaran. Él tendría un mejor tiro.

Alastor comenzó a correr de techo en techo. Efectivamente, el escuadrón de ángeles lo vio y abrió fuego. Él gruñó y empujó su cuerpo con más fuerza. Un par de balas zumbaron junto a él. Apuntó lo mejor que pudo mientras corría y disparó el arma. Golpeó a uno en el hombro. No era lo que esperaba, pero lo tomaría. Se giró para seguir corriendo. Se escuchó un rugido cuando sintió que abrían fuego de nuevo y alcanzaban su espalda. Un ángel había escalado el edificio y comenzó a perseguirlo. Estaba tan cerca, a unos pocos edificios más.

Otras dos balas lo golpearon. El cuerpo de Alastor era fuerte, pero eso eran tres disparos de un ángel. Solo necesitaba un poco más. Escuchó un fuerte sonido y giró la cabeza. Era el ángel de antes. Saltó delante de los otros ángeles y los detuvo. Alastor no entendía por qué un ángel los estaría ayudando, pero encontró calor en su pecho. Deseó poder agradecerle, pero a medida que su Angel se debilitaba, Alastor tuvo que correr más rápido.

Alastor suspiró cuando finalmente llegó a la puerta principal del hotel. La trató de abrir y la encontró bloqueada. Rápidamente volvió a su forma normal y sostuvo a Angel lo mejor que pudo. Ahora que había cambiado, sintió que la sangre se hundía en su ropa y siseó por el dolor. Las balas no se habían hundido profundamente y podía sentirlas raspando contra su ropa. Él estaría bien. Angel se veía peor ahora que Alastor podía verlo mejor.

—¡Charlie! ¡Soy yo, tengo a Angel, abre la puerta! —Alastor pateó la puerta ya que tenía las manos llenas. Tomó un minuto, pero las dos puertas principales se abrieron de golpe. Alastor entró y ambas chicas se apresuraron a cerrar las puertas y cerrar todos los pestillos. Alastor abrazó a Angel con fuerza cuando sus rodillas finalmente cedieron. Husk apareció ante él.

—Lo tengo —Alastor levantó la vista hacia Husk que le tendía los brazos y las alas. Los instintos animales de Alastor aún no se habían calmado y sintió que se tensaba—. Lo sé, lo sé. Pero no parece que puedas sostenerlo solo. Tenemos que llevarlos a ambos a la sala médica. Estarás justo detrás de mí, ¿de acuerdo?

Alastor asintió y observó a Husk levantar con mucho cuidado a Angel. Angel parecía una muñeca de trapo en los brazos de la quimera. Esta fue la primera vez en la vida de Alastor que sintió tanto pánico, tanto dolor. Charlie y Vaggie se acercaron a él y lo aferraron a sus brazos.

—Vamos Al, vamos a seguirlo —la voz de Charlie era gentil y dulce.

—No te ves bien. Tenemos que llevarte a un lugar tranquilo —Vaggie hizo una pausa cuando las dos chicas ayudaron a Alastor a ponerse de pie—. Simplemente te ves mal. Todo ensangrentado, y estás llorando... Al menos tu sonrisa espeluznante sigue ahí —Vaggie sacudió la cabeza.

Alastor finalmente encontró su equilibrio y caminó con las chicas. ¿Era por eso que no podía ver? ¿Él estaba llorando? Se rió suavemente de eso. Las chicas lo miraron sorprendidas.

—Tampoco pensé que vería el día en que lloraría... Pero supongo que aquí estamos...—Su risa sonó sospechosamente como un sollozo ahogado. Ambas chicas acordaron en silencio que si alguien preguntaba, era una risa.

Bajaron por los pasillos, pasaron la cocina y entraron en la sala médica. Niffty ya estaba allí esperando con otros dos residentes que se habían inscrito en el programa médico. Angel y Alastor fueron acomodos rápidamente en dos camas, una cerca de la otra. Alastor se sentó en el borde, negándose a apartar los ojos de Angel.

—Charlie, cariño. Me sentiría mejor si los mejores médicos estuvieran con Angel. Estaré bien una vez que alguien saque las balas de mi espalda —Alastor habló suavemente cuando Charlie se acercó a él. Chasqueó los dedos y la sombra que había estado sosteniendo a Angel desapareció. Incluso Charlie palideció visiblemente ante la horrible escena. La princesa respiró hondo y se acercó a Angel.

—Haré lo mejor que pueda —se subió las mangas y extendió las manos sobre Angel.

Alastor vio como Charlie y los otros dos sanadores comenzaban a trabajar en Angel. Niffty había ayudado a Alastor a quitarse el abrigo y la camisa. Ella sacó las balas y lo limpió. Se le pidió a Alastor que dejara respirar las heridas. No tenía planes de moverse hasta que supiera que Angel estaría bien.

Charlie y los otros dos trabajaron incansablemente. Se detenían para hidratarse y limpiar lo que podían manualmente. Limpiando la suciedad de las heridas en su espalda y la madera del agujero en su estómago. Como las heridas eran tan profundas y extensas, ya no se trataba solo de volver a unir la piel. Hubo daños en los órganos, algunos incluso faltantes, daños en los huesos y músculos que habían sido destrozados. Tuvieron que tomarse el tiempo para regenerar las partes del cuerpo de Angel pieza por pieza.

Normalmente habrían curado su piel y dejado que se regenerara en estado de coma durante los próximos días. Pero ya que el daño fue hecho por un ángel, si no se apresuraban a reconstruir las partes de su cuerpo perdido, moriría. Su alma dejaría de existir. Alastor se derrumbó y enterró la cara en sus manos ensangrentadas. Encontró un extraño consuelo en el olor de la sangre de su amante. Casi esperaba que el olor pudiera manchar sus manos.

Las manos de Charlie temblaban cuando ella se detuvo de nuevo. Se desplomó sobre sus rodillas y se sostuvo de un lado de la cama de Angel. Vaggie se acercó a ella y le frotó los hombros. Alastor levantó la vista de entre sus dedos. Charlie estaba temblando mientras ella lloraba.

—É-él no está respirando... ¿Q-q-qué hago? —Su voz se rompió en sollozos histéricos. Sus propias manos empapadas de sangre subieron a su cara. Alastor intentó ponerse de pie, pero se encontraba con las piernas temblorosas. Niffty y Husk se apresuraron a ponerse a sus costados y le ofrecieron sus hombros como apoyo. Los apartó a ambos y se movió hacia el lado izquierdo de Angel. Alastor tomó la mano inerte de Angel con la suya y pasó un pulgar sobre el anillo allí.

—Cher, cariño, por favor. No puedes irte así —él sonrió con tristeza y ahuecó la mejilla de la araña con su otra mano. Sabía que todos estaban mirando, nunca habían escuchado su voz sin el filtro de radio—. Todavía tenemos mucho que hacer, que ver juntos —hubo algunos sollozos silenciosos alrededor de la habitación cuando Alastor se arrodilló más cerca y acercó su frente a la de Angel.

Charlie agarró una de las manos de Angel también. —Angel. Fuiste el primero aquí. En ese entonces no creíste en todo esto, tal vez todavía no lo creas, pero eres uno de mis amigos más cercanos. ¡Me encanta hacer la noche de chicas contigo! ¿Con quién más voy a cocinar? —Ella se rió a través de un sollozo jadeante—. Q-quién más manejara el invernadero...

Charlie dejó caer su cara sobre el colchón y sostuvo la mano de Angel con las suyas. Niffty se levantó y tomó una mano también. —Angel, Angel... sé que dije que no se lo diría a nadie, así que lo siento, ¡pero tú eres la única otra persona con la que puedo sentarme y coser! Me encantan mucho tus diseños y, y... —Niffty tuvo que usar sus dos manos para secarse las lágrimas y dijo hipando—. Y no quiero volver a sentarme sola.

Husk se acercó a Niffty y la abrazó cuando estalló en sollozos. —Hey, jodido niño ángel. ¿Quién más nos va a molestar con todo lo que haces? Venga. Puedes superar esto... —Alastor sonrió cuando todos dieron un paso al frente tratando de sacar a Angel del borde de la muerte. Alastor aún podía sentir los latidos del corazón del otro, pero se estaba debilitando.

—Esto es encantador y todo, pero si pudiera interrumpir... —La voz los sacó a todos del silencio. Todos se volvieron y miraron con asombro y confusión.

—¿Papá? ¿Qué dem...? —Charlie se levantó y se secó los ojos.

Lucifer entró en la habitación con una sonrisa que podía rivalizar con cualquiera de las de Alastor. Detrás de él, entraron cuatro ángeles. Inmediatamente, todos formaron una línea que bloqueaba a los ángeles de su Angel. Lucifer levantó una mano y extendió los brazos.

—Mira, sé que esto es alarmante, pero en realidad estoy aquí para ayudar. Bueno, yo no, en realidad —se giró y los ángeles dieron un paso adelante. Uno por uno se quitaron las máscaras. Charlie jadeó.

—Oh, Dios mío... ¿Tío Gabriel? ¿Tio Uriel? ¿Tío Raphael? Y... No te conozco —Charlie nombró a los ángeles. La cuarta era una mujer hermosa. Cuando se quitaron la armadura que protegía su rostro, su cabello cayó hasta su cintura. Largo, ondulado y rubio.

—¿Molly? —Alastor habló y dio un paso tembloroso hacia adelante. Cuando la chica asintió, todos miraron a Alastor—. Se ve exactamente como Angel siempre describió a su hermana.

Molly se rio. —Estoy segura de que sólo te contó las buenas historias. ¿Cómo está él? Me sentí horrible dejándolo allí... Corrí y busqué ayuda lo más rápido que pude.

Alastor se llevó una mano a la boca. —Tú fuiste quien le disparó a Vox...

—¿Ella hizo qué? —Charlie y Vaggie se volvieron hacia Alastor. Hizo un ademán como forma de decir que les diría más tarde.

—¿Por qué han venido todos aquí? —Alastor preguntó mirando genuinamente desde los cuatro ángeles hasta Lucifer.

Gabriel fue quien dio un paso adelante. —Ya hemos estado observando a algunos de los residentes de este hotel, siendo Angelo nuestro enfoque principal. Ha sido un caso muy interesante para nosotros. Cuando Molly nos dijo que vio a tres demonios luchando. Ella disparó su arpón y no esperaba ver a uno de ellos sacrificarse para salvar a otro. Una vez que vino a buscarnos, supimos la verdad.

Uriel se acercó a Alastor. —Sabemos que Angelo ha estado haciendo todo lo que estaba en su poder para hacer lo que él creía que era correcto para protegerlo a usted y a todo este hotel. Esto no es algo que hacen los demonios normales. Al principio tenía motivos ocultos, pero debido al afecto que siente por usted, cambió. Angelo quería mejorar para todos ustedes. Luchó contra todos sus demonios internos por todos ustedes. Detuvo su comportamiento furico, egoísta y agresivo. En cambio, aprendió a escuchar su código moral.

—En resumen, estamos aquí para salvarlo, si nos dejan pasar —Molly intervino con una dulce y tierna sonrisa.

Charlie y Alastor se miraron el uno al otro. Había orgullo, tristeza, alegría y otras emociones encontradas. Cada uno se alejó un paso, el resto de los demonios en la habitación hicieron lo mismo. Todos miraron mientras los cuatro ángeles se acercaban. Fue Raphael quien se arrodilló junto a Angel. Extendió las manos y un brillo ligero emanaba de ellas. Lentamente, el cuerpo de Angel comenzó a reconstruirse. La curación de un ángel era mucho más efectiva que la de un demonio para curar heridas creadas por ángeles.

Alastor miró a Molly, que se había arrodillado ante la cara de Angel. Ella descansó su frente contra la de él y sostuvo su mano. Alastor la escuchó murmurando un suave italiano mientras le sostenía la mano. Alastor se movió y se arrodilló a su lado. Molly compartió una sonrisa con él.

—Eres Alastor, ¿correcto? —Cuando el demonio de la radio asintió, ella extendió un brazo para abrazarlo. Alastor se tensó pero contuvo su impulso de alejarla. Esa era la hermana de Angel después de todo—. Estoy tan feliz de conocer al hombre que hizo tan feliz a mi hermano. Desearía que fuera en mejores circunstancias pero... —Se encogió de hombros—. Es difícil esperar algo mejor cuando solo podemos venir durante los exterminios —Alastor la observó mientras volvía a mirar a la cara de Angel.

—¿Supongo que lo has estado vigilando? —Alastor habló en voz baja.

—Tanto yo como nuestra mamá. Ella piensa que es gracioso que él se enamorara de uno de los mayores malos de aquí, pero este es sólo nuestro Angelo debido a ti —la voz de Molly era tan suave y naturalmente tenía una melodía. Alastor se preguntó si el cabello de Angel había sido tan rubio y rizado cuando vivía. Molly atrapó a Alastor mirándola.

—Angelo y yo somos gemelos, así que sí, se veía tan lindo como yo —Molly guiñó un ojo y se rió cuando Alastor se volvió para mirar a Angel. A Angel le estaba volviendo el color mientras Raphael trabajaba en su cuerpo destrozado.

—Qué pasa ahora... Si hay tres arcángeles aquí... —Alastor miró a los otros ángeles, haciendo la pregunta silenciosa en la mente de todos—. ¿Angel va al cielo contigo? —Alastor se volvió y fulminó con la mirada la mano que cayó sobre su hombro. Se puso de pie y se apartó de Gabriel. Gabriel levantó las manos para disculparse en silencio.

—¿Alastor era? Estamos aquí para ofrecerle la oportunidad de la redención formalmente, sí. Si aprovecha la oportunidad, volveríamos por él después de que esté completamente curado. Sería feliz, estaría en paz, sin más dolor ni sufrimiento, y se reuniría con su hermana y su madre. Si lo rechaza, se quedará aquí con todos ustedes, pero eso será todo. Realmente no sabemos qué pasaría con un ser digno de redención si se quedara aquí. Entonces Angelo correría mayor riesgo —Gabriel lo miró y Raphael suspiró.

—Te toca a ti, hermano. Su cuerpo está curado, pero aún necesitará descansar para recuperar su resistencia —Raphael se levantó y se alejó cuando Gabriel se ponía adelante en su lugar. El arcángel levantó las manos sobre la cabeza de Angel después de moverlo, de modo que se tumbó completamente en el medio de la cama. Una luz se cernía sobre su rostro.

Charlie y Vaggie se quedaron juntas abrazándose y llorando. Husk todavía se aferra a Niffty, ambos observando a Alastor. No sabía qué pensar o sentir de sí mismo y había colocado una sonrisa reservada en su rostro mientras trataba de calmar la estática.

Angel fue salvado. Su cuerpo se veía bien, como nuevo. Angel viviría. Tal vez no con él. Angel sería un tonto si no eligiera el cielo. Alastor sabía con qué frecuencia solía llorar Angel, diciendo que extrañaba tanto a su hermana y a su madre. ¿Por qué elegiría a ese lamentable grupo de demonios? Era muy probable que Angel aún fuera susceptible a la adicción, los deseos, el dolor y el sufrimiento.

Alastor bajó la mirada hacia su mano cuando sintió una pequeña mano cálida tomar la suya. Charlie lo miró y sonrió. Incluso Vaggie a su lado le sonreía suavemente. Se giró hacia su otro lado cuando Niffty tomó su otra mano y Husk puso un ala en su espalda. Correcto. Angel tenía una familia aquí ahora. Había habido tanta vida y risas en el hotel últimamente. Todo se había vuelto tan cálido y acogedor. Como sería normalmente un hotel. Realmente se estaban convirtiendo en el hotel feliz.

La sonrisa de Alastor se suavizó. Si Angel decidiera ir, Alastor estaría solo, pero no solitario. Todavía tendría todo lo que Angel le había regalado. Una familia y un lugar para llamar hogar. Alastor volvió a mirar a Angel cuando los ojos del otro se abrieron lentamente. No importa su elección...

Alastor aún amaría a su Angel.


	14. Estoy atado a ti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eterno...

**Capítulo 13: Estoy atado a ti**

—¡Angelo! —Molly abrió la puerta de su habitación y sonrió—. ¡Oye! ¡Perdón por hacerte esperar! —Se apresuró a entrar y cerró la puerta—. ¡Mamá acaba de llegar!

—¡Bueno! —Angel sonrió y se levantó para abrazar a su hermana—. ¡Mírate! ¡Ese vestido es tan bonito! ¡Siempre logras verte un poco mejor que yo! —Se rieron juntos. Ella llevaba un lindo y abombado vestido rosa claro, su cabello estaba trenzado con pequeñas rosas atadas a través de cada hendidura de la trenza. Muchos rizos rebotando allí y allá a través de la trenza.

—No creo que eso sea posible hoy. Vamos, vamos a vestirte —Molly lo sentó nuevamente en el tocador, comenzando a cepillarlo y peinarlo.

Habían pasado dos años y medio desde ese día. Desde el día en que Angel casi muere, el día en que le habían devuelto el alma. Desde el día en que rechazó su redención. Angel aún recordaba la expresión en los rostros de los tres arcángeles cuando se volvió hacia ellos con una expresión de enojo y les dijo: "¿Cómo se supone que pueda casarme con mi novio si me voy? Joder, no." Angel no pudo evitar reírse ante el recuerdo.

Resultó que esa había sido la elección correcta. Angel y Charlie habían comenzado negociaciones con el cielo para dar tiempo de visita a los clientes que realmente buscaban la redención. Ahora Molly y la madre de Angel tenían su propia habitación para cuando visitaran a Angel. Al principio, al cielo realmente no le gustó el programa, pero después de que tuvieron su primer éxito, ellos obtuvieron la aprobación completa.

Angel había estado ahí para la primera visita. Era un hombre que había sido separado de su esposa e hija. Una vez que vio sus caras, se volvió hacia Angel y le suplicó que lo ayudará a encontrar la redención. Fue difícil, pero el hombre luchó muy duro. Angel y Charlie no paraban de recordarle quienes lo estaban esperando. Hace seis meses, aquel hombre había cruzado al cielo.

Desde entonces había habido dos más, y tenían una larga lista en espera de aprobación. El hotel todavía tenía habitaciones vacías, pero todo estaba mucho más ocupado que antes. Siempre habría muchos pecadores sin cuidado en el mundo. El hotel era un lugar para aquellos que todavía tenían algo por lo que valía la pena luchar. Para aquellos que necesitaban una segunda oportunidad que la vida nunca les dio.

Todo el asunto había sido raro. Pasar de sentirse tan poca cosa y sin valor a convertirse en alguien de gran importancia. Y pensaba que no tenía privacidad ni tiempo libre antes. Al menos ahora, Angel estaba haciendo lo que quería cuando quería con los que amaba. Sin clubes, sin clientes, sin estudio. Oficialmente era una ex estrella porno. Sin embargo, los carteles podían quedarse. Por siempre, dejándolos con ganas de más.

No había Vox ahora, ni Valentino. Alastor había reclamado todo el territorio libre después del exterminio y se lo entregó directamente a Cherri. Cherri se hizo cargo del mundo del entretenimiento por default, y Alastor, por supuesto, tenía algunas solicitudes. Una de ellas fue que ella trajera de regreso algunos de esos viejos programas de juegos. Angel le había cubierto la cara de besos a Alastor cuando se enteró que lo había pedido sólo por él. Después de eso, pasaron la mayor parte de sus noches acurrucados, con Angel tratando de gritar respuestas a la pantalla.

Una vez que las cosas afuera del hotel se arreglaron, las cosas adentro se volvieron más y más demandantes. Angel y Alastor tuvieron dificultades para verse. Entre las reuniones con el cielo, sus turnos regulares en el hotel, la expansión del jardín y la cocina, sólo había una lista interminable de cosas por hacer. Pero siempre encontraron tiempo para dormir juntos. Sus noches estaban llenas de manos escurridizas, sonrisas y risas compartidas, y, ocasionalmente, besos o bromas. La anterior navidad, Alastor pudo renovar la propuesta de matrimonio y regalarle un nuevo anillo a Angel. Esta vez con la madre y la hermana de Angel presentes.

Ahora, Angel se sentaba frente al tocador de Molly mientras ella le peinaba el pelo y el pecho, le maquillaba y le apretaba el corsé. Lo siguiente fue el vestido. Un hermoso vestido largo con aberturas hasta la cadera a ambos lados. Su corsé parecía un bodysuit, por lo que todavía era decente. Molly estaba terminando de cerrar los últimos botones y dar los toques finales en la parte posterior del vestido cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente.

—Oh... _¡Mio figlio! Guarda quanto sei bella*_ —entró una mujer de aspecto mayor vestida de gris claro. Su cabello rubio estaba recogido en un elegante moño. Le tendió los brazos a Angel.

—¡Mamá! —Angel recogió la falda de su vestido y se apresuró a abrazar a su madre. Se balancearon ligeramente hacia adelante y hacia atrás mientras se abrazaban fuertemente. Angel escuchó un ligero sollozo desde la puerta y levantó la vista.

—¡Oh, no comiences Charlie! ¡Ni siquiera estoy caminando hacia el altar, no puedes empezar a llorar ahora! —Angel se rió mientras veía a Charlie limpiarse las lágrimas de los ojos.

—No puedo creer que esto realmente esté sucediendo. Es la primera boda en este hotel. ¡Y será entre mis dos primeros residentes y dos de mis mejores amigos! —Oh, las lágrimas realmente corrían ahora. Angel tuvo que poner los ojos en blanco y reír para evitar llorar también.

—Angelo —Angel se volvió hacia su madre. Ahora ella también tenía los ojos llorosos. Excelente—. Mi Angelo, estoy muy orgullosa de ti —ella levantó las manos y sostuvo su rostro con ellas. Angel levantó sus manos y sostuvo las de ella. Genial ahora estaba llorando.

—¡Mamá! Mira lo que has hecho —Angel soltó una breve y húmeda carcajada. Se llevó el segundo set de manos a la cara para intentar conservar el maquillaje que había hecho Molly.

—Ahora, deja a mamá ver —la mujer mayor dio un paso atrás y examinó a Angel. Realmente parecía una novia modelo—. ¿Algo viejo? —Angel señaló sus zapatillas, eran de un tacón blanco suave y bajo. Esos fueron los primeros tacones que había obtenido en el infierno. Estaban bien mantenidos y los usaría para la boda—. ¿Algo nuevo? —Ella sonrió cuando Angel posó mostrando su vestido.

—¡Hice esto yo mismo! ¿Sabes lo difícil que es hacer tu propio vestido de novia sin que tu prometido lo vea? ¡Pobre Niffty, ha estado ocultando esta monstruosidad en su habitación durante meses! —Molly se acercó a Charlie y Vaggie con una risita.

—Algo prestado y algo azul —su madre se cruzó de brazos cuando Angel chupó sus labios y miró hacia sus pies.

—Yo, eh... No pude los conseguir... —Angel había estado terminando las decoraciones para la boda con las chicas. Observó a su madre sacudir la cabeza. Ella se acercó y se quitó el collar. Angel se agachó a su altura y se giró cuando ella le pidió que lo hiciera.

—Mamá... Esto es... —Angel giró el pequeño collar de rosas azules entre sus dedos.

—Eso fue de mi madre —ella sonrió cuando Angel se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa y limpiándose más lágrimas—. Era nuestro tesoro familiar. No pude dárselo a ninguno de ustedes en vida. Eres el primero de todos de mis hijos en casarse, Angelo. A decir verdad, de todos modos pensaba dártelo. Sé que siempre lo has amado.

—Sí, pero se supone que debe ir a las mujeres de la familia, así que... ¡Así que pensé que se lo ibas a dar a Molly! —Se rió y sonrió más.

—Eh. Viejas tradiciones italianas estúpidas. Eres la primera novia de mis hijos. Eso es realmente todo lo que importa —su madre se inclinó para besar su mejilla—. Ahora que es azul. Todavía necesitas algo prestado —ahora fue el turno de Molly de dar un paso adelante. Ella sacó uno de sus clips para el cabello de su trenza. Era una cosa bonita. Una hilera de rosas rosadas con pequeñas cuentas brillantes colgando. Ella lo sujetó al cabello de Angel.

—Este clip es mi favorito. Tienes que devolverlo —ella guiñó un ojo. Charlie caminó hacia el tocador y agarró el velo. Ella y Vaggie ayudaron a Angel a ponérselo y se aseguraron de que la malla enmarcara su rostro y se alineara bien. Todas dieron un paso atrás. Angel se veía hermoso.

—Está bien, está bien, dejen de mirarme antes de que todos comencemos a llorar. La maldita cosa ni siquiera ha comenzado todavía —Angel se giró para revisar su maquillaje cuando las cuatro chicas comenzaron a reírse de él nuevamente.

—¡Oye, lo siento, llegué tarde! Cosas de la señora de la guerra. Tuve que saltar por una ventana, pero escuché risas, así que... —Cherri se interrumpió a sí misma y le silbó a su mejor amigo—. ¡Maldita perra! ¡Mirate todo lindo!

Angel sonrió y extendió los brazos. —¡Ven aquí, perra, me estaba preocupando demasiado!

Abajo, Alastor estaba revisando una lista de verificación. Como Charlie había ido a alistarse con su novia y las damas de honor de Angel, tenía que terminar de arreglar todo. Sus manos temblaban ligeramente. Sabía que necesitaba relajarse, pero sólo había un millón de cosas en su mente. Era como si alguien hubiera tomado un dial de radio y lo estuviera girando con un taladro.

—Al, relájate amigo —Husk extendió la mano y le quitó la tabla con la lista—. Yo mismo entrené al nuevo cantinero. Niffty ya tenía las flores y los anillos listos y esperando. Todos los invitados están encontrando sus asientos bien. Todo lo que queda es que lleves tu trasero frente al altar conmigo y esperes.

La sonrisa de Alastor se suavizó de pánico a agradecimiento. Realmente había tomado la decisión perfecta cuando eligió a Husk como su padrino. —Lo sé. Sólo quería comprobarlo dos veces...

—Ya lo hiciste. Cinco veces —Husk puso los ojos en blanco y arregló el cuello de Alastor. Le enderezó la corbata al demonio de la radio y luego le golpeó ligeramente el costado de la cara. —Todavía no puedo creer que me hayas arrastrado a esto —Husk gimió mientras tomaba su posición. Alastor se echó a reír viniendo detrás de la quimera.

—Si no recuerdo mal a ti... —Alastor contuvo una carcajada cuando Husk lo señaló con una garra.

—RECUERDO LO QUE DIJE —Husk se aclaró la garganta y se arregló la corbata mientras su arrebato les daba a ambos atención no deseada. Husk se tensó cuando Alastor le dio un abrazo.

—Aunque, Husker, mi querido y viejo amigo, realmente gracias. Todo esto realmente significa mucho para mí —Alastor y Husk compartieron una sonrisa antes de acercarse a sus lugares junto al altar. La sonrisa de Alastor se ensanchó cuando vio a su propia madre.

Había estado nervioso la primera vez que Angel dijo que habían encontrado a su madre en el cielo. Ella había caminado hasta Charlie y Angel y les preguntó si conocían a su hijo. Ella había pedido verlo. Alastor no estaba seguro de qué podría pensar su madre de él si descubría todo lo que había hecho. Pero su adoración por su cálido corazón y su inquebrantable amabilidad le ganaron y él estuvo de acuerdo.

Resultó que ella no lo culpaba por nada de eso. Sí, tenía que rendir cuentas por sus propias decisiones, pero no le habían entregado las mejores cartas de la vida. Creció con un padre pobre y abusivo, ella murió cuando él todavía era muy joven. Ella realmente creía que todas esas cosas lo habían hecho el monstruo en el que se convirtió. En el fondo, ella todavía lo veía como el niño bueno que siempre conoció. Alastor ahora había tenido dos razones para trabajar en su propia redención.

Sin embargo, incluso cuando le ofrecieron la redención, también se negó. Su casa era el hotel. Angel estuvo de acuerdo. Habían hablado extensamente sobre lo que significaría para ambos quedarse en el hotel o irse. Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo que parecía mucho más egoísta ir al cielo para estar con sus familias cuando había tanta gente que los necesitaba más ahí en el infierno. Además, el cielo no sonaba tan divertido.

Charlie se dirigió al altar y sonrió. —Ya casi es hora, ¿cómo te sientes?

—Mejor —Alastor respondió simplemente. Charlie se había convertido en más que una socia comercial. Ella se había convertido en una de sus confidentes más confiables. Ella entendió todos los matices extraños que vinieron con las emociones. Charlie había sido una parte importante en lo que hizo que su relación con Angel funcionaran. Charlie había logrado que Alastor, el demonio de la radio, uno de los señores más temidos del infierno, buscará la redención. Alastor la abrazó rápidamente, sorprendiéndola a ella y a Husk. Charlie se apresuró a devolverle el abrazo.

Todos miraron hacia la escalera cuando comenzó la música. Primero Niffty salió como la niña de las flores y portadora de anillos. Parecía bastante irónico que estuviera arrojando pétalos de flores, sólo para ser la que inevitablemente los limpiaría más tarde. Mientras disfrutara ahora, eso era lo que menos importaba. La siguiente fue Cherri, la "perra" de honor de Angel, ya que ella se negó a ser llamada dama, y luego Vaggie. La música cambió y Alastor pudo jurar que sintió que su corazón se detenía por segunda vez.

Angel estaba sonriendo, como si acabara de reírse. Se veía tan hermoso. Angel tenía a Molly a su izquierda, y a su madre a su derecha, mientras ambas lo guiaban por las escaleras y luego por el pasillo. Una vez en el altar, Molly besó su mejilla y luego fue a su asiento. Angel se volvió hacia su madre. Sonrieron de una manera que decía que ambos estaban haciendo todo lo posible para no llorar. Alastor dio un paso adelante. La madre de Angel besó su mejilla y observó a Alastor tomar la mano de Angel, llevándolo al altar.

Charlie les dio un momento para respirar y asimilar todo. Allí estaban por fin. Un compromiso de dos años, una relación de tres años. Parados juntos a punto de casarse. Habían hecho mucho y, sin embargo, esto era sólo el comienzo. Juntos, sus sonrisas se ampliaron. Charlie comenzó la ceremonia cuando ambos la miraron y le dieron un guiño para seguir adelante.

Ni un sólo ojo seco durante toda la ceremonia. Incluso Husk fue atrapado con una lágrima o dos. Lo negaría, por supuesto. Al final, Angel se alegraba de que su máscara de pestañas fuera impermeable. Alastor había cerrado los ojos cada vez que una lágrima se atrevía a asomarse. Estaban allí, simplemente no creía que fuera el momento de dejarlas libres. Toda la ceremonia fue rápida para ambos, apenas escuchando, ya que sólo querían aferrarse al otro.

—Alastor, tomas a Angel para...

—Acepto —Alastor sonrió disculpándose con Charlie.

—Ni siquiera tienes que preguntarme, toots, acepto —Angel se adelantó y habló tan pronto que Charlie no tuvo tiempo de decir la siguiente parte. Ella, y la mayoría de los invitados, se rieron ante el ansioso estallido de Angel.

—Correcto —Charlie continuó entre risitas—. Entonces, a menos que alguien se oponga... —se detuvo por un segundo. Fue cuando Angel usó su segundo juego de brazos y se los puso en la cadera. Silenciosamente diciendo "no se atrevan".

—Entonces, como la princesa heredera del infierno, los declaro marido y marido. Ahora pueden besarse —ella sonrió cuando ambos se acercaron al otro y se besaron.

Ese, ese fue el beso favorito de Angel. Era dulce como los otros, pero tenía una promesa. Fue cálido y suave. Significaba mucho para ser más que un beso. Angel se echó a reír cuando Alastor lo sostuvo por la espalda y lo hizo inclinarse hacia atrás. Alastor sabía cuánto amaba la llamarada de lo dramático. Se besaron de nuevo y ganaron algunos gritos y aclamaciones.

Una vez que la ceremonia terminó formalmente, ambos volvieron a su habitación para cambiarse rápidamente y ponerse ropa más cómoda. Angel había hecho un vestido de cóctel más corto que era casi una réplica de su vestido de novia. Le encantaba su vestido de novia, pero sabía que le gustaría bailar. Los vestidos de novia no eran muy buenos para eso. Alastor se vistió con algo más informal. Cuando Angel se volvió y vio los pantalones y el chaleco marrón claro con un botón blanco, sonrió. Angel no pudo evitar pensar que parecía un lindo niño sureño. Todavía diabólicamente guapo.

Alastor lo atrapó mirándolo y le devolvió la sonrisa. —¿Te gusta lo que ves? —Alastor se dejó llevar con su voz natural y se rió cuando Angel se puso rosado y rodó los ojos.

—Quiero decir, duh. Que mejor que me guste el hombre con el que me acabo de casar —Angel se rió y se acercó para abrazar a Alastor. Alastor abrazó a Angel con fuerza, con los brazos alrededor de su cintura. Ambos se abrazaron más y más fuerte. Sólo se separaron cuando Alastor sintió a Angel temblar. Angel estaba sonriendo, pero estaba llorando. Alastor levantó las manos y le limpió las lágrimas.

—Lo-lo siento. Yo sólo... Estoy tan feliz... Es abrumador. Y Dios... Yo simplemente... Te amo mucho —Angel se reía entre sus temblores y sollozos. Alastor acurrucó a Angel en su pecho y comenzó a reír suavemente. Ahora, allí, solo con su esposo, Alastor también dejó caer sus lágrimas. Una vez que Angel sintió que Alastor también lloraba, ambos se miraron y se rieron más fuerte.

—¡Mierda! Somos un desastre —Angel aún lloraba mientras se reía. Simplemente no se detendría.

—Estamos de lo más desastrosos ahora. ¿Cierto? Mi esposo —los ojos de Angel se abrieron de par en par ante las palabras de Alastor.

—Ah, joder. Alastor... —Sonrió más fuerte y besó a Alastor. Llamaron a la puerta, seguido de su organizadora de fiesta abriendo la puerta y mirándolos. Charlie fue quien habló.

—¿Listos? Quieren comenzar las presentaciones para la recepción de abajo —Alastor llevó la mano de Angel con el anillo de bodas a sus labios y besó el anillo.

—Sí, creo que estamos listos... ¡Mi esposo sólo está tratando de hacerme llorar! —Angel exclamó mientras comenzaba a salir de la habitación.

El resto de la noche transcurrió sin problemas. El hotel Happy fue sólo eso por la noche. Una celebración que no necesitaba transmisión. Sólo una fiesta íntima con amigos y familiares. Angel y Alastor bailaron. Bailaron toda la noche, sin apartarse nunca de la vista del otro. Su primer baile no fue un baile lento, fue un baile swing. El primer baile que Angel aprendió hace unos años. El baile que los unió. Habría mucho tiempo para bailar lentamente.

Cuando la noche llegó a su fin, se abrazaron. Se abrazaron con fuerza. Y prometieron no más mentiras, no más secretos, no más esconderse o correr. Pero más importante...

Lo prometieron para siempre.

**_FIN._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. ¡Mio figlio! Guarda quanto sei bella: ¡Hijo mío! Mira lo hermoso que eres. 
> 
> Y chan, este fanfic se ha acabado. Realmente tarde demasiado en terminar esta traducción, pero aquí está. Espero que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute compartirla con ustedes.
> 
> De nuevo le agradezco a JorjiBoyBlue por dejarme traducir tan preciosa historia. Simplemente escribió algo hermoso que aun me sigue haciendo llorar.


	15. Atado a nosotros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Cuando el Tú se convierte en Nosotros y todavía tienen más historia que contar."

**Extra: Atado a nosotros**

—De verdad, Al, cariño, ¿a dónde diablos me llevas? —Alastor le había vendado los ojos y lo había sacado a rastras sin previo aviso. Su esposo le dijo que se vistiera bien, pero que usara algo que no fuera demasiado abrigado y en lo que pudiera moverse fácilmente. Angel terminó optando por una camisa de botones y pantalones de vestir sencillos por una vez. Cansado de llevar vestidos a todas sus reuniones.

—Silencio, amor. ¡Lo verás pronto! ¡Casi estamos allí! —Las manos de Al lo sujetaron con fuerza, dándole algunos apretones periódicamente. Angel se rió de alegría. Confiaba en su marido más que en nada en el mundo. Ambos rechazaron la redención sólo para permanecer juntos después de todo. Eligiendo el infierno como su hogar eterno. Los últimos dos años ya habían sido mejores que cualquier cosa con la que Angel pudiera haber soñado.

Otro minuto y medio de camino, de ser guiado a ciegas por Alastor. Angel fue detenido y se volvió hacia un edificio. Angel podía distinguir luces brillantes y escuchar un montón de charlas mezcladas con una especie de jazz alegre. —¿Al? ¿Bebé? ¿Qué está pasando?

—Sólo un segundo más... —Al soltó las manos de Angel, moviéndose detrás de él para quitarle la venda de los ojos. Cuando los ojos de Angel se adaptaron a las luces brillantes, jadeó fuerte. Sus manos volaron a su boca.

—¡Al... Alastor! ¡¿Qué?! —Frente a Angel estaba el club de jazz más grande y brillante que jamás había visto, y frente a ellos estaban todos sus amigos y familiares. Todos apiñados y aplaudiendo.

—¡Feliz aniversario!

¡¿Aniversario?!

Al mirar a Alastor se dio cuenta. Hoy era su aniversario de bodas... —Oh, cariño, estoy tan... —Pero fue interrumpido por un beso dulce y corto.

—Está bien. Angel, mi luz, mi amor... Has estado tan ocupado, lo entiendo. Por ahora, entremos y bailemos —su sonrisa era amplia y tan tierna. Angel no puede evitar envolver sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su amante y besarlo profundamente. Unos cuantos "oohs" y "aww" sonaron desde la multitud frente al edificio.

—Vas a tener que recordarme como balancearme, cariño~ —la voz de Angel fue acompañada con una risita.

—Te haré bailar toda la noche hasta que lo hagas bien —Alastor pasó un brazo por la cintura de Angel.

—No puedo imaginar una noche mejor...

Otro beso, un baile, una canción o dos. A esos tontos nunca les costó mucho enamorarse una y otra vez el uno del otro. Esa noche, un año después de que se casaron oficialmente, no fue diferente.

—Te amo, Angel.

—Y yo te amo, Al...

Por siempre y para siempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.~

**Author's Note:**

> En total son 13 capítulos que se irán actualizando lo más pronto posible, espero les guste tanto como a mí.
> 
> Sin más, espero que lo disfruten y no olviden pasar por la historia original para dejar kudos.
> 
> Bye~


End file.
